


Thy'la (SPOCK X OC)

by taylorbean



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Animalistic, F/M, NSFW, Plomeek Soup, Pon Farr, Possessive Sex, Q Continuum, World of warcaft, Xenophilia, alien - Freeform, sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorbean/pseuds/taylorbean
Summary: Alex Tyr Birch is ripped from her reality by an unknown entity. Plunged into the world of her favorite television show she attempts to live among them. Steering the main characters to safety when times get tough...Little does she know all her steering has gotten someone's 'attention'Read to experience!
Relationships: Spock x OC - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 48





	1. Isekai

Tapping the keys on my keyboard, staring at my computer screen. My raid group talking non-stop as we fight the final boss. Looking over to my second monitor I watch the original Star Trek. Smiling to myself I hear the sirens of my raid app. Eyes darting back to my screen I watch as the boss tosses my character into the alternate plane. 

"Fuck me. Everyone you know the drill. Drag the ADD to the tentacles and kill them. Loop around to our bodies.. I thought we had enough DPS to kill it in one go. Guess not."

Slowly the add dies we use our ability's to get to our bodies sending us back to the bosses lair. Laying dormant and in pain I signal my pet to attack. Drinking my potions and using my runes, increasing my damage. All the other raiders attack at once. A low bellowing yell and the boss dies, falling to the side. Everyone gets teleported to the loot chamber. Walking my character over to the chest I open it. 

"Fuck yes I got the gun. Good shit lads. Same time next week?" Leaning back in my chair looking at the raid leaders icon for a response. 

"Yep see you then Floop." Exiting the call I leave the raid. Using my recall stone I send my character back to his garrison. Logging out I look over to the bottom right of my screen. Fuck me its 1am. Stretching my back groaning in satisfaction. Powering off my computer, standing up I walk over to my bed and fall onto it. Grabbing my comforter I wrap myself in a cocoon.

Closing my eyes I feel a strange tingling sensation, a bright light blinds me as Im knocked unconscious.

~UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER~

"Anything to report on our mystery guest?" Voices... I hear voices.. Why does he sound familiar..?

"Nothing abnormal from what my scans show... Wait hold on she's regaining consciousness. Should I tranquilize her captain?" I hear clothes rustling next to my head. 

"No. Let her wake up. I want some answer's, tie her down we don't want another Khan incident." Something wraps around my arms and legs. Groggily opening my eyes, temporarily blinded by the brightness. Blinking slowly I see a white ceiling. A face enters my vision, blurry to the point I only see colors. Fuck where are my glasses?

"W-" Coughing loudly I look around blindly. "Where am I. Who are you?" Blinking I attempt to focus his face.

"My name is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Starship Enterprise. Who are you-"

Laughing softly looking in his general direction. "That's impossible. I must be hallucinating.."

"How is me being myself impossible, if I may ask?" The blob crosses his arms.

"Your a character on a TV show from the 60's.. God dammit I cant see. Where are my glasses?" Leaning up im stopped by a strap on my chest.

"Bones. Can you help her out with her vision?" Shuffling of clothes, a blurry black object obstructs my vision. 

"I can replicate a pair of glasses for her in a jiffy. Ill be right back." The sound of whooshing emanates from across the room.

"What's your name? Miss..?"

"Alex... Alex Tyr Birch.."

"Well then Miss Birch. My doctor Bones is going to get you a pair of glasses. Until then im going to leave you in the care of Mister Spock my second in command. Im afraid im needed on the bridge. Please answer any questions we have and we will answer yours in return." Nodding I give him a meek smile. The blob of yellow leaves my vision, replaced by a blue blob.

"Miss Birch can you tell me where you are from please?" 'Spock' holds a black cube'ish blob in his hands.

"Ill... humor you hallucination of Spock. Im from Vermont in the US." Shuffling against the straps, attempting to get comfortable.

"Earth?" Nodding slowly I hear the door open. A blue blob walks in front of me placing a pair of glasses on my face. Immediately they come into focus. I feel the color drain from my face.

"This.. Cant be happening.. I must be dyeing or something- Pinch me." Scooting myself back on the bio bed I stare at Spock. Bones leans his hand down and pinches me hard on the forearm. 

"Your in perfect health miss, and your not hallucinating." Bones gives me a coy smirk.

"Fuck me sideways." Spock's eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

"That is a very lewd response to this situation. Most illogical."

"Umm... Alright I think I know what's going on. Goddamn Isekai." Avoiding there gaze I stare at the straps.

"Different world? Why would you use a Japanese word to describe this situation If I might enquire?" Sighing softly I look up straight to his eyes.

"Its a Anime genre. A character... me in this case is sent to another world by a godlike force. The protagonist (me) usually dies in the first episode.. and is judged then sent to a fantasy world with there memories intact. Id say my situation is an Isekai."

"Fascinating.." Spock's eyes practically sparkle under his stone like face.

"Leonard can you untie me please? This is very uncomfortable.." His eyes widen, opening his mouth then shutting it closed he walks over and undoes the straps.

"Thanks Bones." Sitting up, grabbing the edge of my blanket pulling it over me more. Becoming self-conscious under Spock's gaze.

"You said we are character's on a televised program from earth. May I enquire what year you are from?" Spock puts his hands behind his back staring at me.

"2020. The worst year... yet best for me at least." Spock looks at me confused. "Please elaborate."

"There's a pandemic going on in 2020. Covid-19. Forcing everyone to self isolate, which sucks because most businesses are closed. But it was amazing for me because all I do all day is play videogames and watch Star Trek aka your show. It took me over 2 months to watch all of the next gen, DS9 and Voyager. I watched your show last because.. fucking hell was it sexist.. It objectified woman so much."

"We don't-" Staring at Bones , giving him a murderous glance. "Yes you do.. Dont deny it bones.- Wait a second. I need to know what timeframe im in.. What happened recently if I may ask Mr. Spock?"

"We encountered a planet that was amidst a virtual war." 

"Ohhh those fuckers. I remember that episode.. Then that means your all headed to Omicron Ceti 3..?" Spock's eyes widen before returning to normal, Bones looks at me amazed.

"You must know of our future then. Yes we are on our way. We encountered a pod of some sort. It appeared right in front of us with a flash of light."

"I was in bed when I was blinded by a light then I passed out.. Weird.. The only being I know that could do that in your universe is.- No I cant say. The next captain of the Enterprise encounters him so I wont reveal his name. All I will say is that he is an mischievous omnipotent being who causes a lot of trouble."

"Your knowledge of the future may be a great asset to us. If you wish to help. Bones is she fit to leave sick bay? I do not see her as a potential threat." Looking over to Bones he slowly nods, watching me closely.

"Alright then. If you will follow me, there is a vacant quarters next to mine and the captains. You will stay there for the time being. Until we get to Omicron Ceti." Sliding off the bed, my knee's buckle. Spock catches me with lighting fast reflexes. Smiling at him he keeps a hand on my waist supporting me as we being to walk.

Exiting sick bay we slowly walk towards the elevator, Spock guides me inside. "OO can I do this?" Spock's brows furrow but he nods. Grabbing onto the handle, turning it until it glows white. "Deck 3." The elevator comes to life, moving us upwards. Spock mutters a soft 'Fascinating' under his breath.

The elevator comes to a halt. The doors open leading down a small hallways. Walking slowly he leads me to a small door. Pressing some buttons on a small panel it opens. To a very plain looking room. "Stay here for the time being. I assume you know how to work a communicator?" Nodding he hands me a small com. Setting it down on the desk I walk over slowly and sit on the bed. Spock stands in the doorway. 

"If you.. need anything I shall be on the bridge. The door will be locked from the outside for safety measures. Good day Miss Birch-"

"You can call me Alex Spock." Smiling he nods in affirmative. Walking out of the room the doors shut behind him. Sighing softly I stand making my way over to the computer. 

"I think they pressed this button for the audio thing..?" Pressing a button I talk into the mic. 

"Computer please pull up any stories? Like a book or something."

"Affirmative. Entertainment Literature." Looking over to the screen I lean back in the chair and begin to read a fantasy novel.


	2. Paradise

"Miss Birch. Please awaken." Something shakes my side, opening my eyes in alarm I look around quickly for the disturbance. Spock stands next to me looking concerned in his own Vulcan way.

"Oh sorry.. Must have dozed off reading a book.. Are we there yet?" Rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"We arrived minutes ago."

"Don't let the landing party go down Spock." Sitting up straight i look at him, fear in my eyes.

"May I ask as to why?"

"There's a flower down there that shoots spores. The spores make you not want to leave the planet. They strip you of your logic Spock. The only way you guys broke it was when after Jim got infected he got angry about leaving his medals behind or something.."

Spock opens his communicator. "Spock to Kirk."

"Kirk Here. What is it Spock?" Spock looks at me then to his communicator,.

"Sir our mystery guest has alerted me to a potential threat on the planets surface captain. I request we not send down the landing party's for there safety.."

"Are you positive this threat is real Mr. Spock?"

"its real alright. Call down the colonists they will refuse to leave. Claiming its paradise." 

"I will hail the colonists and confirm miss Birch's knowledge. Kirk out." Spock shuts his communicator looking at me. Looking down at my clothing then back to my eyes. 

"I shall send a quartermaster to take your measurements for new clothing."

"Can I get a blue shirt?" 

"....I suppose so." Smiling I reach to hug him then stop. "Right. Forgot. Touch telepath." Setting my arms down by my side he arches his brow. 

"Thank you for considering my boundaries.. Do you know much of Vulcan physiology?"

"I know that your fingers are VERY sensitive.. Umm I know about Ponn Farr-"

"May I ask how?"

"Um.. In the Episode Amok time. You go through Ponn Farr. Jim gets so worried and confused on why he has to go to Vulcan so he asks promising and keeping his secrecy.. But not to the audience of millions.."

"You say millions know of our mating customs..?"

"All Star Trek fans do. I wont tell anyone about it Spock.... But in that episode I gotta say your" Using air quotes. "Wife' Is a total Peta'ch if you ask me." Spock's brows furrow again, in slight alarm.

"You use a Klingon word. Why?"

"It means Bastard or Asshole. T'pring is a lil conniving greedy bitch." Crossing my arms, huffing in anger.

"..How so?"

"The bitch does the... Fuck what's the Vulcan word.. Bah whatever she challenges your wedding thing. Then uses Kirk as her champion. Hoping you would die so she could get your property and live with her lil boyfriend.."

"This is most alarming news if you are right.." Shaking his head standing straighter. "We must go to the bridge. Im afraid our discussion has made us late.. I thank you for this information."

"Its no problem Spock. I want only what's best for you. I care for you deeply.. Your my uh.. Favorite character on the show." Scratching the back of my head, avoiding his gaze.

"As you humans say, that is flattering." The door to my quarters opens, following behind Spock we walk briskly down the hallways. Into the elevator then up to the bridge. 

The doors open revealing the view screen, smiling in awe we step in. "Please stand next to me.. Alex.." Spock walks over to his station.

"Uhura hail them." Uhura places her earpiece in, pressing buttons on her console.

"Yes captain. Channel open." Turning around she looks at him.

"Greetings. This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Starship enterprise." Kirk stares at the screen waiting for visual response. Suddenly the screen flickers showing an older man.

"Hello Captain, im Elias Sandoval. Leader of this colony." Kirk looks surprised at the screen.

"Mr. Sandoval we were ordered here by Starfleet to see if there were any survivors. Since communication to headquarters was lost."

"Ah. Im afraid we only lost communications to star-fleet due to a mechanical failure."

"Well Sir I ask that you prepare your colonists to be moved to another site. This planet has ambient Berthold radiation. Which is fatal to any living tissue. To be frank Im surprised your even alive sir."

"Captain we are all perfectly fine here. You can come down and see for yourself if you like. This planet is paradise." Kirk turns around and looks at me. I shake my head no, pleading at him with my eyes. Turning towards the screen he gives the man a convincing smile.

"We shall get a landing party ready sir."

"We await your arrival." The man smiles dopily and the feed cuts out.

Pointing towards the screen. "SEE! Im right."

"You may be right in that regard miss. But we arent sure if there is any plants on the surface that could cause them this."

Groaning loudly tilting my head back in exasperation. Then a lightbulb kicks in. "Wait, in the episode Sulu is the first one to encounter the plants." Pointing at him he looks at me confused. "They are planted right out front of there house. There a pink flower with long stalks. Send down one person. or a small team. Please Kirk."

"Fine ill send down a small away team to find these flowers your so determined we find. Mr. Spock, me, Bones and Sulu will port down-"

"NO SPOCK CANT GO DOWN!" Kirk looks at me confused and alarmed at my loud bellow.

"Why not Miss Birch?"

"The flowers practically tear down his mental shields. They remove his logic. For a Vulcan such as Spock to be stripped of his logic.." A worried expression covers my face, staring at Kirk pleadingly.

"Captain. I shall stay aboard with miss Birch. It seems logical that I stay away from these plants."

"Fine Mr. Spock. I want you to stick close to her. Ill assemble the away team. Return her to her quarters and stay with her until told otherwise." Kirk stands and exits the bridge, Sulu following behind. Sighing softly with worry, looking up to Spock.

"It has.. Been some time since you have eaten yes?" Nodding yes I look at him confused.

"I shall take you to the canteen before returning you to your room. I do not think the captain wishes you to starve. Follow me please." Spock hovers his hand above my hips before retracting. Leading me into the elevator we slowly descend into the lower decks. 

Wandering through the halls we enter a room filled with tables and chairs. "What to you wish to eat Alex?"

"ill have whatever you have." Spock nods, moving me to sit down. Walking to the replicator he presses various buttons. Two bowls of some kind are placed on two trays. Grabbing them he walks back slowly setting one down in front of me, before sitting across from me. 

Grabbing the spoon, dipping it into the purple liquid. Putting it into my mouth I hum in delight. Spock arches his brow before eating the soup himself. "This is really good. Is this Plomeek soup?"

"Indeed. Im quite surprised you like it. Most other races dislike it for being too.. bland." Both of us eat another spoonful. Swallowing with a smile on my face.

"To tell you the truth Spock. I have a.. mental illness. Im on the autism spectrum. For me.. overpowering flavors are very disgusting for me. Plus this soup has a wonderful texture to it. That's a big thing for me."

"What is this autism? I have never heard of it before." Swallowing down another spoonful of the bland soup, looking directly into my eyes.

"Well to put it the way my mother puts it. My brain is wired differently then most humans. The reason I act so 'normal' is because we mask our behavior. Its a self defense mechanism built into the illness I think."

"Fascinating. Would you be bothered if I studied this illness? I have never encountered something like this before." Spock finishes his soup along with me. Both of us wipe our mouths clean.

"I would be honored Spock." Smiling I set my spoon down inside the bowl. 

"Kirk to Spock. Come in Spock."

"Spock here captain."

"It appears the girl was right. We had Sulu aggravate the plant and a mass of spores shot out. He's acting very loony right now. Did the girl mention how to fix this?" Spock looks up to me with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes captain. Make them feel strong emotions. When Spock was infected you.. well yelled derogatory terms at him to make him angry. That seemed to fix it. But! In the episode Spock used some sort of wave thingy to make everyone aggravated and cured them in mass." Staring at the communicator.

"I believe I can fashion some sort of irritating subsonic frequency captain. It should cure everyone on the planet."

"Well get it done Spock. We need to get these colonists off the planet... Keep the girl close."

"Yes sir. Spock out." Closing his communicator looking up at me. Spock grabs the trays and disposes them via replicator reclamation. Spock ushers me to follow. Moving to the bridge Spock lays down on the floor and un-screws a panel reveling various wires. Sitting down in the chair next to him I bite my lip and admire his legs. 

An urge fills my belly. Looking at the console I lift my hand up and begin to press various buttons. Confused at my actions, Spock slides out and stand moving to push the buttons I pushed. Looking confused he shrugs it off. "Spock to Kirk."

"Kirk here. Everyone's getting angry. Good work Spock. The influence of the spores is vanishing. I will have teams begin loading there cargo. I want to have a chat with the girl when I return on board, Kirk out." Closing his comm he looks over at me. Spinning around in the chair, bored out of my mind.

"You have done me a great service Alex. I thank you." Smiling I feel heat rush to my cheeks. 

"Oh.. pshh it was nothing.. It was the least I could do." 

"If you would remain here I shall return in a moment. Ensign keep an eye on her please." The ensign in a yellow shirt nods. Spock enters the lift, the door closes.

Sighing softly, running a hand down my face. Now to wait for the cargo load up.. Yippie...


	3. Mercy

After hours of loading up the colonists, and an Ensign returning me to my room. Kirk and Spock finally come to talk to me. The door swishes open and Kirk steps in.

"Miss Birch-" Groaning I look at him. "God sakes Jim. Call me Alex."

"Alex.. I have to thank you. Your service today has helped us in many ways. I.. Wish to ask if you would like to remain on the enterprise-."

"YES! HELL YES!" Jumping up and down excited Kirk looks at me and smiles. Spock raises his eyebrow intrigued.

"Heh... Every spare second of every day we will search for a way to return you home. For now I will give you level 1 access to the ship. Standard areas accessible by civilians... Spock, Me and Bones will be just a call away if you need anything."

"Thank you so much Kirk." Hugging him tightly he seems surprised before returning the hug.

"I would Hug you too Spock but.. Instead lets do an elbow bump?" Spock looks down thinking before nodding. Bumping elbows with me lightly. 

"We are headed to a nearby space station to drop off the colonists. We got orders from Starfleet an hour ago to head to a mining colony about 2 days journey from here. Do you know anything of this?"

"Yes I do.. But im not sure if I should tell you.. It could affect the outcome.." Avoiding there gaze I stare at the ground thinking about the possible repercussion's. "Alright ill tell you. There's a monster- or well silica based intelligent lifeform. It has been killing the miners and sabotaging them. The reason is.. The miners found pearls the size of a basket ball and smashed thousands of them... They were the creatures eggs.. During the episode. Spock mind melds with it after Kirk shot a chunk of flesh off it... I recommend that you alert the miners of what they did and attempt to make contact. It's quite intelligent." 

"Thank you for the information. We will plan our moves accordingly." Kirk gives me a nod and exits. Spock stays behind. 

"It seems im not needed for anything at the moment. Would you.. Care for a game of chess?"

"I dont really play chess.. Plus theres no way I could win. How about..." Holding my chin I look down in thought. "Go fish? Its a card game. Ill explain if you want to play?" Spock nods and walks over to my replicator. Pressing buttons on the command panel it opens revealing a deck of playing cards. Grabbing them we sit at my desk. Opposite sides of each other.

Grabbing the cards I begin to shuffle them, setting them down I pull five from the stack. "Pull 5 Spock." Spock's brow arches and he pulls 5 cards.

"Alright ill go first. Do you have any 3's?"

"No I do not."

"Alright then I draw a card. When you don't have what I asked you say 'go fish'" Drawing a card I gesture to him. 

"Do you have any aces?" Sighing I hand my ace over to Spock, he grabs it and looks confused. 

"You have a point now.. Do you have any jacks?" Spock looks at me and nods, handing two over.

5 days later

Standing in the elevator next to Spock I grumble incoherently to myself. "Still cant believe you cheated at Go Fish.."

"I did not cheat. I calculated the amount of cards inside the deck and made my moves accordingly. As you humans would say, you are a sore loser."

Gasping I look over to him, seeing hints of smile on his face. "How very dare you." Gently smacking the side of his arm, smiling. 

The door to the elevator opens revealing the bridge. Spock walks to his station, me following closely behind. "Sir we have reached Organia's atmosphere."

"Yellow Alert Mr. Sulu. Alex. Anything you can tell us?"

"I think its best if you experience this Captain. May I request that I go along with the away team-"

"No, you will not Alex. It is far too dangerous." Spock turns to me, concern written all over his stone cold face.

"Mr. Spock? I think it would be alright. Considering she knows what's going to happen down there. If she thinks its safe I say alright."

"But captain-"

"No Mr. Spock, Alex will come with us. That is an order." Smiling I straighten my blue shirt. Kirk and Spock head to the transporter room. Me following closely behind.

Beaming down to the planet im greeted with the smell of fresh air, Sighing in relief I look around. Walking ahead of them I notice Ayelborne at the gate walking to us. Smiling I bow in there custom greeting from the show, Ayelborne looks surprised and returns the greeting.

"Welcome, Welcome dear visitors!" Ayelborne walks over with a smile on his face.

"Greetings friend. We are here on behalf of the united federation of planets. This is my commander Mr. Spock and our.. friend Alex Birch." Bowing to him I look around in awe.

"Sir if I may.. May we speak with the council of elders? It is of the highest importance." Kirk looks over to me curious about what im talking about. Ayelborne's eyebrows widen slightly, before squinting his eyes in thought.

"Ah I see. You are not of our dimension are you? Most curious."

"How did he-"

"SHHH. Yes Ayelborne I am of another dimension. The knower of things of this universe. I in fact know that the Klingons are going to arrive here in a few hours. Commander Kor will be heading the operation." Ayelborne urges us to follow. Slowly we all walk through the town square.

"Alex you didn't say anything about Klingons-" Fear washes over Jim's face.

"Its nothing to concern yourself about Jim. The Orgainian's will not allow any harm to come to the Federation or Klingons while we are in there solar system."

"Indeed the girl is right Captain. It seems she is accelerating the timeline slightly.. I see you came down here to talk to this 'Kor' fellow Miss Birch. I shall allow you all to rest until they arrive." Entering the main building, Ayelborne usher's us to a bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, Ayelborne bows and leaves me alone with the boys.

"Alex. Not telling us about the Klingons was very reckless."

"And most Illogical." Spock looks down at me.

"Guys. Ive seen the episode. Don't worry were all safe. I want to talk to Kor because .. well.. He's one of my favorite characters on DS9."

"Ds9? What's that?"

"You must promise not to put this in any kind of report. It could tamper with the timeline." Kirk and Spock both nod in unison.

"Deep Space Nine is a space station hovering next to a.. Controlled Wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. It was created by the Cardassians during the Bajor occupation-."

"Hold on. Your telling me we control a wormhole and go to the gamma quadrant? We have barely explored our own!"

"Jim this is in the future.. When you dead I think.." Jim looks to the ground and sighs. A knock at the door intterupts our conversation. 

"Ma'am the klingons have arrived."

"Alex I cannot allow you to converse with the Klingons. It is unsafe." Spock stands behind me, clutching my bare arm."

"Spock ill be okay. I promise." I think about how ill be safe and what happened in the episode. Spock relaxs some and releases my arm. Opening the door im lead out of the room and toward where Kor is stationed. Ayelborne let me know that he has enacted the anti violence thing he did at the end of the episode.

Two klingons stand at the door glareing at me, before opening the door. Slowly walking inside Im greeted to Kor sitting at his desk. "Ah the human swine. NuqneH"

Placing my arms behind my back, smirking I look him up and down. "Nuq 'oH? tlhIngan tIqwIj 'ay' tIqwIj.mIw'a' Dapabchugh mIw'a' Darur! (This is it? This is the great Commander Kor ive heard about. You look like a Targ in pants!)" Kor looks at me surprised and angry, snarling he stands up walking over to me he gets in my face. Winking at him a smile covers my face.

"Your Klingon is.. Impressive for a human.. Who taught you, So I can kill them."

"Well Kor you would have to kill someone whom is not born yet." Kor scrunch's his eyebrows in confusion.

"Enough with the pleasantry's. Im here to tell you something important, which you will understand in time... You kill the albino." 

"Albino? What are you talking about petaQ" 

"That is all I can say." Turning around leaving the room, leaving a confused Kor standing there. Two Klingons follow me back to my room. Turning I growl at them. "QoHmeylIj vIta'rup! (stop following me you spineless targs!)" The Klingons stop mid stride confused and alarmed. Entering the room, closing the door behind me. Sighing softly Jim and Spock look at me.

"I think its time to leave. The Orgainian's wont allow the Klingons or the federation to stay here if it means aggression."

"What did you say to Kor?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Jim Jam." Smacking the side of his arm, sitting down on the bed straitening my shirt.

"I heard you speak Klingon in the hallway. If I may ask, where did you learn it?" Spock looks down at me.

"Worf. A Security officer on the enterprise.. Whom is a Klingon-."

"Impossible! Klingons in the federation?! We're at war!" Jim looks at me, anger on his face. Sighing softly pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Jim. It would seem that this is in the somewhat far future." Jim covers his face with his hand, frustrated.

"Ive just contacted Ayel. He said he will keep the Klingons off planet if they intend to harm any being. Were free to leave-"

"How did you commutate with him?" Spock looks down at me confused slightly.

"Mr. Spock. You of all people should understand telepathy. I told you they were a higher being... Jim call the enterprise for a beam up if you would.." Dusting off my hands I stand up with a smile on my face. "This planet wont be a foothold in the war. Your welcome."

Jim sighs and beings to talk in his communicator. Beaming us back up to the enterprise, and on to our next adventure.


	4. Fun in the Sun

Entering the cafeteria I look around before spotting Scotty and Sulu talking to each other. Smirking I walk over and sit down next to them. "Hello fellas!"

"Heyy Alex! I haven't been seeing ya round much these past few days. Where have ya been hiding?" Looking at there plates I notice Scotty eating some sort of meat dish, Sulu eating some kind of yummy looking ramen.

"I've been trying to beat Spock at Go Fish. He's won 13 games in a row.. I can't catch a break.." Resting my head against my hand, looking over at Scotty.  
Scotty bursts out laughing, setting down his fork. Sulu chuckles along. "What do ya expect from a Vulcan?" 

Shoving a piece of meat in his mouth, a smile on his face. After the last couple missions I've been getting to know some of the main crew. Me and Scotty have become fast friends. "Yer never gonna beat him unless he lets you."

Sighing softly, slinking down into my seat. "I know. A girl can dream tho.."

"How have you been fairing with that little crush of yours." Sulu wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestively. Gasping I smack his arm, causing him to laugh.

"It's um. going.. I'm not sure he likes me. You can never tell.."

"Can never tell what Alex?" My eyes widen as I hear Spock's voice behind me. Turning around he's standing with his arms behind his back. "Jeez Spock you scared me. Your as sneaky as a mouse!"

"I shall take that as a compliment. Come, the Captain wants to see you in the bridge." Getting up I wave to Scotty and Sulu. They both wink at me, rolling my eyes I follow Spock to the bridge.

Stepping in the elevator I sigh, resting against the wall. "I apologise for interrupting your conversation. What were you talking about if I may ask?"

"Oh it's uh.. nothing." Scratching the back of my head. The doors to the lift open, exiting I see the back of the captains head.

"Whatcha need Jimbo." Spock follows behind me closely.

"Ah Alex. I have a surprise for you."

"..what kind of surprise." Squinting at him, suspicious of his motives.

"Well. Scotty told me that you were fascinated with the amusement park planet. Soo.. I figured we'd have a little shore leave since we have no orders from star fleet at the moment."

"Jim- im- I can't thank you enough!"

"I've had Spock get everything ready. I assume you know how the planet works?"

"You think it. It become alive. I already have so many ideas!" Practically jumping up and down, filled with happiness.

"You and Mr. Spock will be the first ones to beam down. I will brief any crew who wish to get some shore leave as well."

"Wait I thought Spock hates shore leave?" Scrunching my eyebrows in utter confusion. Shore leave isn't logical.. why would Spock want to go?

"He does. But he insisted he go with you for 'protection'." Turning to look at Spock I smile.

"Now go on. Go have fun." Kirk waves dismissively, turning back to face the view screen. Spock and I turn and enter the elevator, heading to the transporter room.

Beaming down to the planet I look around. Baffled by it's beauty. I can feel Spock's eyes on the back of my neck. "Alright let's think.." Closing my eyes holding my fingers to my temples for utter concentration. I envision a tiger the with the size and temperament of a horse. Wearing a saddle and bridle.

"There! Now we wait for my creation to show up."

A low growl echos behind us. Spock grabs his phaser and aims. "Wait no!" Grabbing his arm I slowly lower it as the tiger-horse walks up to me. Smiling I slowly pet it's snout, enjoying the feeling of it's fur in-between my fingers.

"Fascinating." Spock holsters his phaser and follows closely behind me. Grabbing the reins I attempt to jump onto it's back. Failing miserably I feel two hands around my waist. Spock's lifting me up. Blushing furiously I grab ahold of the reins.

"Well uh... come on Spock. Make a mount!" Spock looks up at me before a normal horse walks out behind a set of bushes. Sighing I run a hand down my face.

"Oh come on! Tch... Hold on I have an idea." Suddenly a giant ostrich wearing a saddle and bridle walks around the corner. The horse walks away and disappears behind a rock. "Are you sure it is wise to ride this. Its legs do not look strong enough to hold my weight."

"It's okay Spock. She can take it." Nudging my heels into the tiger it slowly walks over to Spock. Grabbing onto the reins he pulls himself up onto the bird with ease. With a loud squall it follows along side me as we walk around. Breathing in the fresh air I sigh with content. Feeling the warmth of the sun on my face, feeling at ease. This would be perfect date-

Suddenly two men walk out of the bushes, catching our mounts off guard causing my tiger to back up with a growl. A man begins to play the saxophone. Immediately recognizing the tune I begin to blush furiously. Fucking careless whisper.

"Oooh. Oh oh..." The saxophone guy begins to rock his hips back and forth suggestively. Drums beat in the background along to the tune. Spock looks at them confused.

"Alex what are you thinking about?" Spock looks over to me for an explanation.

"I... Euuh. Nothing!" Pulling the reins on my mount in an attempt to get it to move.

"I feel.. so.. unsure.. As I take your hand, and lead you too the dancefloor~ As the music dies.. Something in your eyes~ Calls to mind a silver screen, And all its sad goodbyes..."

Not being able to control myself I stand up on my mount and belt out the lyrics. "Im never gonna dance again!" The George Michael copy and Spock look surprised as I start singing along.

"Guilty feet have got no rhythm! Though its easy to pretend, I know your not a fool!" The hints of a smile curl on Spock's cheeks before disappearing behind his stone cold face. 

"May I ask why you thought of this song?" George continues to sing in the background.

"Its kind of a favorite of mine.. In my timeline its.. romantic I guess? I dunno. I just like it."

"Im never gonna dance again. The way I danced with yoouu~" The George copy points at Spock, a smirk on his face. Suddenly our mounts over closer together.

A blush covers my face, avoiding looking at Spock. "Fascinating. Your face has turned a shade of red."  
"Its uh. A human thing."

"Explain?"

"Blushing. It happens when were embarrassed or uh.. Fond of someone." The sax plays softly in the background as our mounts slowly walk away.

"I take it your embarrassed of this situation?" Clearing my throat i grip the reins firmly. "Are you alright Alex?"

"Peachy. Why don't you create something Spock?" Attempting to change the course of the conversation. With my mind on love songs, suddenly John Travolta with his hair slicked back walks out past a rock followed by a woman with blonde hair.

"FUCK ME NO." Grabbing the communicator Jim let me borrow. "Alex to Transporter room. One to beam up please." 

"Transporter room copy. Standby."

"Your the one that I want!. Ooo Ooo Ooo Honey!"

"Energize!" Spock looks at me confused before I beam away. 

Standing on the pad I give Scotty a thanks before I walk away to my room. Closing the door behind me I flop on my bed and groan into my pillow. 

A few minutes later the door to my room opens. Covering my head with a blanket I hear it close. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. It was not my intent." Oh no Spock thinks its his fault. The poor sweet summer child-

Flinging the blanket off me I look over to Spock. "No no- Spock its not your fault. Its me and my stupid human emotions." 

"I am confused. Why did you leave if you were not uncomfortable?"

Muttering a soft 'fuck' under my breath. Sighing I look up at him, feeling hear rush to my cheeks. "I... may have a crush on you.."

"You are not crushing me-" Spock tilts his head to the side like a puppy.

"NO! Romantic interest Spock.. I like you." Looking away from him feeling his eyes on me.

"Oh. I understand.... I did not expect this, I would of figured you would find Jim attractive." Laughing loudly I snort.

"Hell no! Jim is so not my type."

"Explain 'your type'?"

"I like intelligent men. Always have."

"Jim is rather intelligent-"

"Spock SHH." Spock closes his mouth. "Ever since I watched the first episode of your show. Ive found you to be an interesting character.. I slowly.. became attracted to you.. Its hard to explain."

"I.. understand... I will need time to reflect on this. I shall see you.. at a later date." Spock turns and exits the room, hand on his chin in thought. 

I just blew my chances with Spock didn't I?


	5. Can't Touch this.

Grabbing onto the side of my bed. The ship shakes violently around me. The books on my shelf clatter to the floor. Growling I get up, hugging the wall I walk into the hallway. Shaking back and forth I make it to the lift. Pushing the button the elevator opens, Bones is standing inside. "The hells going o-on?" 

Walking inside grabbing the lever attempting to steady myself. "No clue. All I know is the captain wants me on the bridge. Medical emergency." The door dings open, both of us walk out.

"Bones, Alex.-- Can effect changes in time, causing turbulent waves of space displacement."

"I- I remember this." Bones kneels down to the injured Sulu. Injecting two drops of cordruzine.

"Its tricky stuff Bones. Are you sure that-" Bones injects the medicine into Sulu's vein. Suddenly he wakes up, sitting up slowly he looks at the captain and smiles. Bones gets up and walks towards the navigation station. 

"BONES DROP THE HYPO!" Bones looks at me and drops it to the floor, before a wave of displacement shakes the ship. Bones grabs ahold of the side of the terminal. The ship shakes violently causing me to fall down. Spock grabs my waist and holds me close to him. Steadying us both as the ship shakes violently. Blushing furiously I feel his chest press against my back. The wave slows down before it stops, releasing my grip on Spock's arm I sigh in relief. Spock lets me go, an odd look on his face.

"Thanks Spock.." Turning around I give him a smile.

"Alex may I.. Ask why you yelled at him to drop the hypo?" Jim looks over to me.

"If he held onto it. The entire vial would of been injected into his system Jim. Which would set off a series of events that lead to the destruction of the timeline. Then the repair, he heads to the surface and well. Jumps through a time portal to the 1990's." 

"Fascinating.."

"Do you know what's on the planet?"

"Well.. Its.. Hard to explain.." Scratching my head, my eyes dart back and forth. Thinking of a way to explain the guardian of forever.. My thoughts begin to scatter, groaning in irritation I look at Spock. "Spock I.. know its kind of wrong to ask this. But I think you can formulate the description better then I can.. Will you meld with me? Ill show you the episode in my head. I'm having trouble putting it to words right now. It's an autism thing.. for me at least."

Spock's eyebrows raise high, surprised by my request. "I.... Suppose. If it would aid in our mission.. Are you positive you wish to meld? Im still a novice-"

"I trust you Spock." Giving him a re-assuring smile, the events of last night play back in my head. Shaking it off I look back at Spock. Reaching his hands up to my face he places his fingers on my Psi points. Both of us in unison speak the linking phrase.

"My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts.." Gasping softly my eyes widen, feeling my pupils dilating. Feeling Spock's mind inside my head, slightly disoriented. Closing my eyes I envision the episode in my mind's eye. Showing Spock what happens. Skipping past the part where Bones gets sick.

"Im seeing myself through your eyes.. Fascinating.. Wait I see it, Its A time portal. Living yet machine.. It calls itself the guardian of forever.. Wait-." Panicking I feel Spock begin to see the other instances where people from Star Trek meet the guardian. Then suddenly I feel him peak into my feelings about him.

"I-I must stop." Spock pulls himself from my mind, removing his hands from my face. Spock pants softly, eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "I will make the.. report of what we would have found. For now captain I believe we should get as far away from here as possible."

"I.. Alright Mr. Spock if you think that's wise. Chekov get us out of here, return us to previous heading." 

"Yes Sir. Course plot for Denova." Chekov presses various buttons. My eyes widen in fear, Spock looks down at me. "What is it Alex?"

"Kirks brother and nephew are there. . There infected with a.. thing that practically consumes all living tissue." Kirk looks at me his eyes widen in fear. "Are you positive Alex?"

"Yes Jim. But luckily.. I um. Know the cure.. Its ultra violet light."

"Ill go prep some bulbs Jim. Ill be in sickbay till we arrive." Bones puts his hypo back in his case. Standing up he walks over to the lift exiting the bridge. 

Suddenly a wave of curiosity floods my senses. Holding onto my forehead I shiver slightly. The odd sensation catching me off guard. "Well um. If you guys don't need me ill be in my quarters. Spock can you come to my room once your done your shift? I made a game on my padd and I want to run it past someone."

"I shall be there when im finished." Spock nods to me and returns to his station. Smiling I walk to the elevator and off the bridge, returning to my room.

4 hours later

Sipping my hot chocolate I tap away at a keyboard I managed to replicate. Staring at my computer screen, fixing various bugs in my game system. Looking down at my pad at a modern 'codeing for dummies' novel. My door chimes,turning around looking behind me I smile. "Come in!"

The door slides open revealing Spock. With a small bow of his head he walks over to my desk and sits down. "I find it illogical that you asked me to aid you in matters of coding."

"Oh shush and play it." Turning my screen around I hand him an atari controller.

The screen lights up in dark artwork that says "DOOM TREK" Heavy metal music that I composed begins to play as Spock loads into the game. Watching his reaction he looks confused at the icon in the bottom left. "Why is my face in the game?"

"Shh. Just play it." Resting my head on my arm Spock exhales. Using the controller he walks forward a Klingon jumps out from the side of the screen firing upon him. "Press A to shoot."

Spock presses the button and the Klingon dies in a explosion of blood. "Most Illogical.. I do not see the appeal." Spock sets down the controller turning the monitor back around to face me.

"Well I didn't have a lot to work with. DOOM is such simple code it can be run on a pregnancy test. Plus I looked through the database and DOOM wasn't made in your universe. So of course I had to make it. All though instead of demons.. Its Klingons, Romulan's and Cardassians." Sipping on my hot chocolate, Spock stares at my lips.

"What beverage are you consuming?" Cocking his head to the side in curiosity. Another wave of feelings wash over me. Shaking it off I look at him.

"It's uh.. Hot Chocolate. It reminds me of home. You shouldn't drink it, Chocolate acts as if it was alcohol for humans. If it were a vulcan that consumed it.. does that make sense? Whatever it inebriates you." 

"Interesting. I did not know of this. I shall tell McCoy to add it to the database."

"The more cacao the stronger the alcohol basically. So this would be an equivalent to a shot."

"You enjoy this beverage very much?" Spock crosses his legs, looking over to me.

"Yea its all I've been drinking. Albeit its kind of gross since its not real chocolate.. and it doesn't have marshmallows." Sipping the drink I hum in delight, Spock turns and looks at the clock.

"Im afraid I must go. I require sleep. I have yet to sleep in six of your days." Spock stands up and walks to my door.

"Sleep well Spock." Smiling at him he bows his head before exiting. Yawning slightly I look at the clock as well. Hmh midnight. Might as well head off to bed too. Standing up I walk 2 steps over to my bed before falling down on it. Clapping my hands the lights shut off slipping in my headphones I let the sound of a crackling fire whisk me off to sleep.

Visions of Spock are all I dream about. What is wrong with me??


	6. Gift Giving

Walking around the space station, Scotty walking next to me showing me around. Although im barely paying attention due to the fact that aliens are all around me. Something catches my eye though, Spock entering a shop of some kind.

"Lass? ALEX" Scotty shakes my arm.

"What- Yea?" Scotty looks at me un amused. "Sorry.. You were saying?"

"I was saying that I would let ye buy something ya want. A souvenir if you will." Scotty crosses his arms looking at me.

"What- Scotty I cant-"

"SHUSH. Yer room is barren and I have more money then I know how to spend. So yer gonna look around and buy something." Sighing softly in defeat, smiling at him kindly. 

"Fine.. Is there any type of art supply shop here?"

"I know a shop around the corner. Follow me." Scotty walks in front. Me following closely behind, looking around I spot various Ferengi and some Klingons. This place is amazing!

Walking into a shop, looking around im fascinated by the amount of choices. An giant anthropomorphic gecko stands at the counter, holding a smaller version of itself, a baby perhaps? Something catches my eye, a tablet of some kind with a pen. "Excuse me?"

The gecko's head perks up, setting down the child in a water bucket with small toys inside it. Walking over its tail swaying side to side. "May I help you human?"

"Ah yes. Sorry im new to this type of tech. Can you tell me what this is?" Pointing at the tablet.

"Ahh. That is a sketching device from Ardenweald 4. Sliding a piece of paper through this slot you press this button and it turns on. Then you draw on the tablet. When your done you push this.. and it prints onto the paper as if you drew it with pencils yourself."

"How much is it..?"

"20 Schmeckles. Or 1000 of your human currency." Scotty's eyes widen then looks over to me.

"We'll take it., Can I get yer name?"

"Vorn. Miss Vorn Shellstrop."

"Its nice to meet you Miss." Scotty walks over and finalizes the sale while I look around. Covering the walls are various art pieces depicting underwater scenes with various alien creatures. 

"Vorn did you draw these?" Pointing to the drawing, Vorn hums softly.

"Yes, many a moon ago. Before I had my little ones."

"I must say, they are amazing. You have such talent."

"I thank you human. and you it was a pleasure doing business. May the moon stay at your back." Vorn covers her mouth, Scotty does the same. I copy him and bow to her. Walking out of the shop I catch sight of Spock returning to the ship with a bag.

Scotty slowly steers me to an 'adult' store. Walking inside a naked alien.. female..? sits on the counter reading something. Noticing us enter a set of antennae on her head perk up. "Greetings! How may I be of assistance?"

"My friend here would like to purchase a toy."

"Scotty what-" 

"It gets lonely on a starship lass, your gonna need something to take the edge off." Blushing i nod slowly.

"Hrm. Of what species would you like the toy to be? Human?"

"No. I think Vulcan male would be sufficient." The alien woman purrs before walking to a nearby shelf. A small green blob sits inside a container.

"This is our newest model. Tell it the race and it will transform and act like the real thing.. Vulcan." The green blob comes to life, morphing into a bulbous penis with vents along the shaft. Color slowly peers through the surface, the toy begins to throb.

"Do they.. Work for men too? Turn into female genitalia?" The alien woman nods.

"We'll take two. Do they require any special care?"

"No. It consumes ejaculate to sustain itself. Female and male alike. It senses when the female orgasms and consumes the lubricant. Once finished it enters its goo state and hibernates until next use." Scotty's eyes widen, walking two the counter he pays with a smile on his face.

Sliding two jars into a black bag we exit the store. "Are people in your dimension that prude?"

"Uh.. Yea Kind of.. Sex isn't really talked about so openly."

"Ahh that's where our dimensions differ. Sex is talked openly now, amongst friends and such. Ooo JumJa sticks, love these things." Scotty walks over to a stand an insectoid see's him coming and offers a stick. Scotty takes three and pays him in coin the bug humms and returns to business. Slowly me and Scotty make our way back to the ship. Licking the JumJa sap I hum in delight. Scotty smiles at me as we walk across the docking port. "Alright Lass we still on for dinner tomorrow night ya?"

"Definitely Scotty. OO before I forget, Tell me what's your favorite animal?"

"Puffin. Love those cute lil buggers. Oh I almost forgot." Scotty hands me the small black bag, taking his jar out of it and sliding my drawing pad inside. Smiling I nod to him before saying my goodbyes. Returning to my room with my sap, pad and goo.

1 hour later.

Sketching a small puffin on my pad, my door chimes. Looking up confused, grabbing the goo canister I hide it in my desk drawer. "Come in."

Spock enters the room holding the bag from earlier. "Good evening Alex."

"Evening Spock, what can I do for you?" Spock looks down at my new pad, his jaw clenches.

"I wished to give you something." Spock sets down the bag on my desk, looking at him a hint of a smile on my face.

"You didn't have to get me anything Spock." Spock gestures me to open it. 

Opening the bag a small wooden box sits inside. Looking up at him I grab the box. Setting it down I slowly open it. Revealing a mix for hot chocolate, and a small bag of marshmallows. My eyes widen and a smile flourishes across my face. "You remembered!"

"Indeed." Standing up I smile at him.

"Can I.. Hug you? Its alright if you don't want me to touch you."

"I would not mind a hug." Smiling even more I wrap my arms around Spock and hug him. The scent of chocolate and sugar fills my nose. "Thank you so much Spock."

I feel Spock take a big breath of air, feeling his exhale brush past my ear. "It was no issue." His arms snake around my waist, blushing slightly I feel heat travel all over my body. Spocks hands shake slightly before he lets go of me. Straightening his shirt he gives me a nod before leaving. Without saying anything else..

The next night.

Sitting down at the canteen bench. Setting down my tray of Plomeek Soup and bread. Scotty looks at me and shakes his head. "You've got it bad don't ye lass?"

"Its as if Cupid shot me with a mini gun." Scotty snorts out before shoving his salad in his mouth.

"Oh before I forget. Here" Handing Scotty a folded piece of paper, he looks down at it before grabbing it. Unfolding it he smiles wide. A picture of a puffin in a red shirt with a wrench in his beak.

"My next project is already underway. A Sehlat in a blue shirt with Vulcan ears."

"OO I wanna see Spocks reaction when he see's that! Hah!" Sipping on my soup Scotty looks at me.

"How can you eat that stuff? It tastes like nothing."

"I think it tastes good." Scotty scoffs before shoving another mouthful of salad in his mouth. 

"Mhm. Have you used the thing we got at the second store?" Scotty winks at me.

"Uh.. no. I was up all night drawing the puffin.. Didn't have time."

"Mhmmm sure~." Crunching on some croutons he smiles. "I heard Spock gave ya a visit. What did he want."

"He actually gave me some hot chocolate and marshmallows.. Im not sure he realizes but it was kind of romantic.. Oh i forgot.. I may or may not have told him about my feelings the other day-"

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room looks at Scotty. "What did the bugger say?"

"He said he needed to 'reflect' on it. Then he gives me the hot cocoa.. The signals are kind of mixed. I don't know how Amanda could do it with Sarek.."

"I think he like yae lass." Scotty down to his watch and groans. "Although im having a blast talkin to yae. I gotta get some sleep. My shift starts in 7 hours... But remember if you ever need any advice always ask ole Scotty." Scotty gets up, patting my shoulder before taking care of his tray and exiting the room. Giving him a wave I finish my soup, before returning to my room and sleeping.


	7. T'Pring is a bitch

With no known missions in sight, im free to do some extracurricular activities. But sadly Bones has been demanding that I take a psychical exam for the past 4 days.. Slowly wandering the halls I finally make it to sick bay. Opening the door I enter, gauging the situation before making my presence known.

"Ah Alex. Finally. Get on the bed we'll get started." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Bones grabs several instruments before walking over to me. Pressing a button an opaque forcefield surrounds my bed. "Don't worry nobody can get in or out except the doctors and you."

"Im gonna need to do a full body write down. I need to put the location of every scar and mole into the computer. Ya never know what could be an alien. I just need you to pull off your pants and shirt. I need to get a good look at ya." Nodding I pull my science officer shirt over my head, setting it behind me. My Star Trek badge tattoo on full display, Bones gives me a smirk. Rolling my eyes I my pants down to my ankles.

Bones begins to walk around me, typing on his padd as he looks me over. Grabbing my head gently, using some sort of handheld machine to look into my eyes. "So you and Spock have been hanging around more often yea?"

"Yea were friends." Bones pull away allowing me to blink away the light.

"Hmh. You don't sound too happy about that.. I see the way you make goo-goo eyes at him. Maybe you can tell him he needs to start eating. I've heard that he has sent all his meals back untouched for the past two days."

"W-what? I don't make goo-goo-" Bones turns my head, looking into my ears.

"Yep hasn't eaten a bite." Bones smirks returning to his work.

"Well fuck this isn't good."

"What do you mean?" Bones steps back, writing something down. Turning back to me he sighs. "I gotta scan your uh.." Gesturing to my large breasts I blush slightly before nodding. "This is gonna feel weird. I have to do a deep tissue scan, its gonna feel tingly for a second.. Since females in your time period were susceptible to cancer I need to make sure." 

Bones presses some buttons on his scanner, holding it near my breast. A tingling sensation resonates deep in my chest. "Regarding Spock. I cant tell you the exact details. Its a very personal issue for Vulcans. No outsider is allowed to know."

"Lemme guess. You know because of the show?" Moving to my other breast.

"Yup. In the show he tells Jim after you yell at Jim to talk to him." Bone's brows furrow before stepping back and writing down in his pad. "Your clean of cancer. Ill set you up with some pills that will protect you from solar radiation." Nodding Bones exits the field for a moment, coming back with a handheld device. Using the device he scans over the rest of my body. Adjusting the nob on the side from time to time. 

"There I think that should be it. Your entire body structure will be in the computer in a jiffy. Ill take a closer look at it later. For now I want you to go yell at Spock to eat something. Damn hob goblin is gonna starve himself."

"Aye Aye Doc." Bones exits the field with his pad. Pulling on all my shirt and pants, I exit the field. The moment I exit it drops and dissipates. Giving him a wave I exit the room. Beginning my walk to Spocks room.

Standing outside his quarters I press the button next to the door. After no answer for a moment I sigh and press it again. The door opens and an odd looking Spock fills my vision. "Oh.. Alex. What.. do you need." Resting his hand on the door, looking up I see his fingers twitch.

"I came to see why you arent eating-" Spock closes his eyes and sniffs the air.

"Why do you smell like McCoy?" His brows furrow in anger.

"I just came from sick bay.." Gesturing behind me he grits his teeth, letting me into his room.

"You know why im not eating. Ive.. decided to isolate myself and meditate.. But I keep having an urge to leave the room and find.. you." Blushing I clear my throat, staying a safe distance from him. As not to spurn him on in his uncontrollable state.

"I have reflected on what you said. I believe.." Exhaling he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I cannot think. I apologize. Your scent is distracting me.. I believe it would be safer if you left-"

"I'll just stay for a moment longer. I'm going to tell Jim to switch course for Vulcan."

"But-"

"Shut up Spock." Growling slightly he stares at me, sweat covering his face. "Were going to Vulcan. We have to go through that nonsense. I'll come and get you when we're there. I need you to message T'Pao, she will smooth our situation over with Star Fleet. Stay strong okay?" Slowly nodding he closes the door.

Briskly walking back to my room, whipping out my communicator. Pressing the button clearing my throat. "Alex to Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Change course to Vulcan, pronto."

"We can't just change course! We have order-" 

"Jim shut up and listen. Spock's life is in danger. If he wishes to elaborate then he can. But for now we need to go to Vulcan. Trust me Jim-Jam. T'pao is already smoothing it over with star fleet as we speak." Silence on the other end is all that greets me. Waiting a moment his voice finally comes through as I enter the elevator.

"...Fine. I'll notify the helm. Kirk out.". The com shuts off. Sighing softly, rubbing my temples.. I need to get my mind off this. Hopefully give Spock something to do as well since he's cooped up.. Oh! I know! I could write down all the information I have about my disorder. Maybe that will help him, keep him distracted. Smiling I enter my room. Sitting down at my desk, pulling out my keyboard I begin to type. 

2 and 1/2 days later.

Biting my nails anxiously, waiting for Spock at the transporter pad. After keeping him busy with my info he asked if he could meld with me again.. after his Ponn-Farr. I'm not sure if it's him talking or his hornyness.. Regardless I trust him and will let him inside my head.. just gotta build up mental walls around where I keep my porn..

Spock enters the room tearing me from my thoughts. Bones and Kirk following closely behind. All of them step on the transporter pad next to me. "Did you remember the thing Bones?"

"Got it in my pack. Don't worry."

"Alright Scotty beam us down."

Suddenly were on the surface, I breath in only to find it difficult. Coughing slightly I look around. "Wow... It's beautiful here." Wiping the sweat from my brow.

"If you like sand and rocks.." Bones grumbles as Spock leads us to the ceremony area.

Walking over the stone bridge I stick close to Spock. Looking down over the side I feel blood rush to my ears. Trying to control my breathing, looking straight at the back of Spocks head. "You okay kid?"

"I'm.. good. Just an fear of bridges and heights.. the sooner were over there the better."

"Your afraid of bridges? Why?" Jim looks at me, utter confusion on his face.

"Accident when I was in middle school. There was a garden behind the school about 2 miles out. You had to cross an old bridge to get there.. Me being a heavy girl wasn't ideal.. I walked over it and it broke underneath me. I fell and nearly broke my leg and arm. They had to have a four-wheeler get me out of there and to an ambulance in the parking lot."

"Oof that doesn't sound fun." Jim cringes at the thought.

"To make it worse I didn't even wanna be there. I had to go up to that goddamn garden every day for two months. When I first started I was sweating so much I needed a new pair of shoes." Panting softly we make it halfway over the bridge.

"At least you got to eat some fresh veggies."

"That's the thing Bones. I fucking hate raw veggies. When I was a kid I was a real picky eater. My mom and grandparents indulged it. Which lead to me now only eating a few things in my adult life.. plus with the autism as a factor it makes it hard for me to try new things."

"Were here.. stand over there.." Standing next to Bones and Kirk.

"This is the land of my family, It has been held by us for more than 2,000 of your earth years. This is our place of Koonut Kaliffee." Spock begins to slowly walk over to the emerald looking gong.

"The hell did he call it? Koonut What?" Bones walks over to a nearby pillar. Looking over to us confused.

"Kaliffee. Bones.. Koonut Kaliffee."

"Spock described it to me as either marriage or challenge. In the distant past, Vulcans killed to win their mates."

"And they still go mad at this time.." Bones looks on , watching as Spock rings the gong. "Perhaps the price they pay for having no emotions the rest of the time.." 

"Fuck man its hot here." Fanning my face Bones nods. "Now I now why they say 'Hot at Vulcan' now i understand what that phrase means." Chuckling softly I look at him

"Before you say anything Bones, the marriage party is coming across the bridge on the other side. and no Jim, T'pring is not his wife. That's what this ceremony is for. They were matched together early on in life.. There minds were linked so they could find each other when the time was right. " A few moments later the group enters the circle of stone. T'pao sits on her throne.. thing. Her servants set her down on the ground. She looks at us with a Stoney expression. I wouldn't expect less from a Vulcan.

Staring at T'pring I almost start swearing under my breath. That fucking hussy how dare she- shaking my head. I watch as Spock gives her the Vulcan greeting. 

"Spock why have you brought outsiders to our sacred ceremony?"

"It is my right.. these are my friends.. I am permitted this." Keeping my mouth shut deciding to watch it play out. After all the banter and loud find ringing. T'pring, the lil bitch decides to challenge the marriage. Spock then breaks down and walks away. Biting my lip I look at him, worried about his mental state. Reluctantly Spock accepts to fight, just like in the show. Gritting my teeth I look down at the ground. Not wanting to see this in person.. and with actual punches.

Grunts and spatters of blood on the sand. T'pao calls time. Nudging Bones he looks over at T'pao. "Excuse me ma'am. But this is hardly a fair fight. I mean a Vulcan in his natural climate versus a human that can barely breath? If you would give me a moment I can give him a shot that will help him get more oxygen."

T'pao stares at Bones before nodding. Bones sighs in relief, walking over to Jim. He injects him with the neural dampener thing. Suddenly the fight starts up again. Turning my head away I hear more grunts. Clenching my fists I look up at T'pring. Her smug lil face- 

My fingers begin to tingle, the sensation catching me off guard. A voice inside my head telling me to calm down. Following it's guidance I control my breathing. Before I realize it Jim's down on the ground unconscious, just as planned. "Spock is victorious!"

"Bones I'm heading back to the ship. I'm feeling weird."

"Do you want me to take a look at you kid?"

"No I'll be fine. Just need more oxygen probably. I'll see you up there.

"T'pao it was an honor to meet you." Bowing I stand back up, Opening my communicator I'm transported back to the transporter room.

"How'd it go lass?" Scotty says manning the console.

"Other then me wanting to strangle T'pring? Good." Pulling my hair from it's bun I sigh.

"Wanna talk about it?" Scotty gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm gonna have to pass on that one Scotty. I need a minute alone if you catch my drift." Scotty nods and gives me a wink.

"If anyone starts looking for ya I'll tell em yer taking a nap."

"Thanks Scotty. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Waving I head to my room for a night of reading.


	8. Mind Palace (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets a lil naughty at the end ;) (Not with Spock tho)

Spock sits across from me at his desk, reading the notes I sent him on his padd. His eyes darting across the page. "This is most fascinating. I have done some research of my own. Into earths history of the matter. They cured the defect that causes it over 100 years ago. They inject a drug into the mothers bloodstream while the baby is still inside the womb."

"Ive always wanted a cure. I hate being so socially awkward." Resting my head on my arm, looking at Spock.

"You are suitable just the way you are. I would not prefer to know you any other way." Blushing slightly I give him a smile.

"Now... If.. you would permit me, I wish to.. meld with you.- If you allow me." Spock practically stutters out his proposal, small tinge of green on his cheeks.

"I would be honored to Spock. Want to do it on the bed? Its a lot easier for you to reach not to mention more comfortable."

"That is.. Logical." Spock stands up walking over to the bed, following him I sit down. Turning towards me he presses his hand to my psy-points. Staring into my eyes I feel him reach inside. My breath catches as im pulled along with him.

Inside the Mind Palace

Standing in a large building that looks as though its made of a tree. The floor made of pure grass and small flowers. Looking at the walls I see various filing cabinets, opening one I immediately read 'Spock Porn Stash' Slamming the cabinet shut I blush slightly. Spock appears from around the corner looking around. 

"Alright then what do you want to see?" Gesturing to the cabinets, a small console breaks through the ground in front of me. A small lamp holding three fireflies lays atop it.

"Your first memory perhaps?"

"Im afraid you wouldn't want to see that. It was traumatic for me.. Ive blocked out most of my childhood because my father abused me. How about the closest I can get? Or like one of my most 'autistic' moments?" Swiping across the screen I tap another file. The screen comes to life again with the scene of a school.

Small hands dragging a stuffed rabbit across the playground with a string around its neck. Smiling I watch as my smaller self plays with my toy rabbit Hoppsin. Spock looks over to me then back at the screen. "Watch closely... I was a mean kid when people touched my things."

A small boys walks in front of kid me and grabs the toy. Child me begins to cry. The bully throws the toy into a muddy puddle. Child me snaps, Launching herself at the bully she begins to bite and scratch him. Once he finally got her off him she scurries over to her toy, sprinting inside she begins to wash him off. 

"That's not the only instance something like that happened. My.. child self didn't know how to express emotions that well so I resulted in violence. I once bit my mom because she tried to take my video game away. Ill show you that another time. Watch this." Swiping across the screen I show another instance in high school. A older boy tears up a Goat with glasses drawing that I worked on for days. Grabbing him by the collar, pinning him to the wall lifting him up. My older self screams in his face, then tosses him to the side. Grabbing the torn drawing and running away.

"I did not expect that type of behavior. Do all autistic children behave like this?" Spock arches an eyebrow.

"Not all. Every person is different. Some kids cant even speak. It differs from person to person, and severity of the illness.. Plus you have to factor how they were raised. My situation is a poor example."

"You said before that you mask yourself by copying others emotions. How is this done? The thought of it is interesting to me." Spock crosses his legs in his chair, looking at me.

"Well.." Sighing I pull up a screen of me in middle school. Surrounded by girls showing him how 'normal' I acted. "This was when I interacted with people every day... and this is when I kept to myself for over 4 years.. I like to think of this as my true self." Swiping the scene away I show him a more recent instance. My socially awkward self whom hasn't talked to another human outside her family for 4 years.

Spock looks between the two of them astonished. "Most fascinating." Standing up he walks closer to the screen. 

"When I do talk to people.. And am surrounded by others for a period of time. I begin to copy them and there mannerisms- To better blend in. When I began watching star-trek I.. Its silly.. I began to only think with logic for a time. Copying the way you acted. It just felt right to me."

"That is flattering." Smiling I watch as Spock begins to look around. "Your mind is most similar to mine. Except the tree's and flora. My mind is the landscape of Vulcan."

"May I see?"

"Another time perhaps. I Fear we have remained linked for far too long." Feeling Spock pull away, feels like someone is ripping a puzzle apart.

Spock removes his hands from my head. Panting slightly, resting my hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Alex? Did I injure you?" Spock begins to frantically look me over.

"Im good. Just a weird sensation.. It caught me off guard." Finally catching my breath I let go of him. Setting my hands down on the bed. "That time felt different."

"I noticed that as well. I apologize if I caused you any distress, it was not my intent."

"Spock.. Im fine." Giving him a smile I look down at my new watch. "Its late I should be getting back to my room for some rest."

"Indeed. Shall I escort you..?"

"Ill be good." Standing up I shake the sensation off. Walking to his door I give him a small wave. Spock reluctantly waves back, the door closing behind me.

Entering my room I sigh, feeling the stress in my muscles. Turning around I press the 'Do not Disturb' button on my door. Walking over to my bed I lay down. Reaching underneath I pull out my small jar. Opening it the goo, roll onto my stomach. "Hey Goober. You hungry?" Rubbing the top of the goo mound it wiggles at my touch. The lady who sold this to Scotty didn't say that they are sentient.. 

Grabbing my padd, Goober grabs ahold of my pants sliding them down. "Thanks Budd. Now what did Scotty send me for porn.."

Scrolling though the various files, sighing as none catch my eye. Setting down the pad I look down at Goober. "Slow and Steady bud, alright?" The small goo ball rolls down and covers my pussy. "You know what to do."

Suddenly the sensation of a tongue swipes through my folds. My breath hitches at the sensation. Grabbing ahold of my pillow I close my eyes. Imagining Spock in-between my legs. "Goob- ah. Goober. S-Spocks head. Remember I showed you a picture of h-him?" The goo ball slowly morphs to the head of the Vulcan, his eyes looking at me are dead but.. Its all I have to work with. Gripping Goob-Spocks hair I moan softly, his tongue flicking my clit with precision and persistence. 

Plunging his tongue inside of me, it reaches farther inside then I expected. Mewling softly, covering my mouth. Feeling his face covered in my juices spurns me on. "Now Goob. Vulcan cock.. Please- AH~" 

Spocks head disappears and a thick Vulcan cock plunges inside me. Three bulbous ridges rub against my insides. Biting my knuckle I moan softly, feeling my orgasm beginning to burn alive. The thrusts begin to pick up as Goob detects my release, suddenly the cock inside me increases in size. I feel something flick my clit with immense speed, Arching my back off the bed Cumming with a shout. Another feeling invades my mind, another of immense arousal. But in my lust hazed mind I don't realize the full feeling. 

Goober greedily consumes my fluids as there squirted out of my body. Green tendrils begin to clean the fluid around my mound. Laying back I pant softly, twitching as I feel him touch my oversensitive nub. Once finished he slowly slides up my chest and rests in-between my breasts. Reaching a finger down I pet the green blob. Its texture begins to ripple as if purring.

"Thanks bud.. You tired?" Grabbing his new jar, holding it down to him. Sliding inside he falls into a hibernation until his next use. Turning the cover filled with holes I slide him back under my bed. Laying backdown I slide my pants back up my legs. Clapping my hands the lights turn off allowing me to sleep.


	9. Christmas in space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I got an anxiety blanket for x-mas and that inspired this chapter. Hope y'all like it.

Sighing softly I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The crew notified me that tommorow was Christmas... Which only reminds me on how much I miss my family.. I miss my uncle and how dry he cooks his turkey. My grandpa who was practically a father to me.. God I miss them so much.

A tear slowly slides down my cheek. The door chimes interrupting my thoughts. Wiping my face I look at the door. "Come in"

Spock enters the room, holding something behind his back. "The Captain has told me. It is the time of one of your earth customs. The Christmas gift exchange. I know it is one day early but I wish to give this to you now."

"Spock you didn't have to get me anything-"

"On the contrary. I believe it would benefit your mental health." Spock pulls out a large bag behind his back, setting it down in the floor with a thudd. "I have done some more research. I have found that a blanket covering filled with small beads release anxiety. Due to there weight surrounding you. Simulating human contact and the feeling of being in a 'secure' hold."

"Y-your got me a weighted blanket?" Spock nods at me.

"Affirmative." Beckoning me to the blanket I stand up and grab it. Wrapping it around my body I sigh in contentment closing my eyes, enjoying the weight around me.

"Thank you Spock. I've always wanted one of these." Smiling at him.

A light green tints his cheeks. "It was no issue."

"Oh! I um.. didn't realize how close to Christmas it was when we were at the space station. So I couldn't buy you anything.. so I drew you this." Walking over to my desk, blanket wrapped around my body. Opening a drawer I pull out a price of paper. Handing it over to Spock. Arching his brow he looks down at it, seeing a drawing of a Sehlat in a science officer shirt with Vulcan ears giving the Vulcan hand greeting with it's large paws.

"I thank you. This is most amusing. The Sehlat is depicted as me correct?" Glancing at me before returning to the drawing.

"Y-yea. I worked on it for a couple days... I've had it in my mind for a while."

"I thank you for this. I shall get it framed, for safe keeping." A ghost of a smile appears on Spocks face before disappearing without a trace. "..Are you going to be eating with anyone tommorow night?- for your Christmas dinner?"

"No. I just planned on staying in here. Why do you ask?"

"I.. wish to invite you to dinner. With me tommorow night."

"I would love that Spock." Smiling wide he bows his head in thanks.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave. I have an experiment running in the lab. I ask you come to my quarters at 2000 hours (8:00pm)"

"I'll be there!" Spock exits my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

Smiling I sit down on my bed, reaching down I grab Goobers jar, opening it I allow him to slide over my skin. After having him for some time.. I'm treating him as more of a pet then a toy.. One of humanities flaws I suppose. Putting personally to something that has none.. Like how people would name there roombas and treat them like pets. Goober weaves himself through my fingers as I think. 

"God Goob.. I'm so anxious... Is tommorow night a date?? Or just a friend thing?" Goob ripples in acknowledgement, a tendril almost looking at me. Sighing I lay back on my bed, begining to read on my pad. Allowing Goober to roll and slide across my stomach. Suddenly he stops and he begins to ripple almost as if he's a purring cat. 

After about 20 mins of reading I slowly fall asleep. The feeling of my blanket sliding over me causes me to humm in content. Goober after covering me slides into my hand. Both of us sleeping.

Next Day

"Scotty I don't know-"

"Sweetheart. If I know men, I his is definitely a date. Trust me."

"But what if I'm just assuming it's a date? What if I ruin our friendship-"

"LASS, calm down it's going to be fine. Now. You have your vegan Buckeyes you made yeah?"

"..yeah."

"Plus you look like an absolute beauty." Scotty smiles as he pushes me out of my room.   
"Come on now don't want to be late. You gotta tell me all about it when your done alright?"

"But-"

"No butts! Now go get em tiger."

Sighing I hold the small container in my hand, walking to Spock's door I press the button, looking over to Scotty only to realize he's gone. The door slides open and Spock wearing a V neck shirt fills my vision. "H-hey. I'm on time right?"

"You arrived at the correct time. Yes. Please come in." Spock steps to the side, an air of nervousness surrounds him.

Walking inside I see a candlelit dinner with a large vegetable sitting in the middle. Walking over to the chair I sit down. "I made a Vulcan dish. Roasted marrow-root. I have been told it tastes like meat for humans.. I did not feel comfortable cooking an animal I apologise."

"It's okay Spock, I completely understand. I'm actually rather excited to try this." Smiling at him, noticing a glimmer in his eye.

"I shall carve a piece for you." Spock stands and begins to slice into the roasted root. Juice begins to drip out as the blade slices through its exterior. Grabbing the sliced off piece he places it on my plate. Grabbing a slice for himself.

"Oh I um brought some dessert. Vegan 'Buck eyes'. There peanut butter balls covered in chocolate." Grabbing my fork I break off a piece of the root. Sliding it into my mouth I notice Spock watching me. Chewing it I him in delight. 

"Your right. It tastes just like.. a mixture of Turkey and Ham.. I may need to make this a staple of my diet while I'm here. This is fantastic!" Spock visibly relax's as he takes a bite of his root. 

"There are also some side dishes. Jim told me of 'Mashed Potatoes." I have prepared some for you."

Scooping a dollop I slide it onto my plate. Sliding it into my mouth I humm. "Spock. You are an amazing cook. Im surprised your not a professional Chef!". A hint of a green tint clouds over his cheeks. Nodding in approval.

After we finish eating the roast, Spock visibly stiffens. "Alex.. I have an important question I wish to ask you.."

Tilting my head to the side in confusion. "What is it Spock?"

Clearing his throat he avoids eye contact. "If you would grant me the honor.. I would wish to.. Court you.." looking up at me hesitantly. "Will you be my.. as you say.. Girlfriend?"

"Y-you.. I.." Spock swallows looking at me. "I would love that Spock." Smiling I stand up and move to hug him but stop. He notices this and hugs me. Nuzzing his head in my neck. Squeezing him smiling I can't contain my excitement.. releasing me from his embrace, he interlaces our pinkie fingers. Smiling I rub the tips of my fingers against his. A blush floods over his face, a look of shock on his face.

"I um..I would love to try some of your Buck eyes."

"Oh sure!. I made sure the chocolate has a low cacao level so you don't get inebriated. Here" grabbing a buck-eye I hand it to him. Biting into it his eyes widen nodding in appreciation.

"I may or may not have changed the recipe slightly for the Vulcan pallete. I made it in human terms more bland. Do you.. like it?"

"It is very pleasnt. Thank you for this."

"You can have the rest of them. I'm very full from dinner." Looking down at my watch I notice that it's almost 10'o clock."

"Lord it's gotten late fast."

"Indeed it has. Shall I walk you to your quarters?"

"I would love that." Smiling at him he interlocks our elbows as we exit his room. Slowly walking back to my quarters I get a rush of feelings in my subconscious. Feelings of.. excitement and love that aren't my own.. Why had this been happening, how weird..

Reaching my quarters Spock releases me, grabbing my hand he leans down and kisses it gently. "I shall see you tommorow.. May your dreams be pleasent Alex."

"Good night Spock." Quickly I lean up and kiss him on the cheek before closing my door. Leaving myself and Spock a blushing mess.


	10. Meddling Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a longer chapter, about how Alex would react if she got sent to her favorite videogame..
> 
> For anyone that doesn't fully understand anything about World of Warcraft I attempted to make it as simple as possible.
> 
> I hope u enjoy!!

UNKNOWN POV

Holding a small snow globe in my hands, staring deeply into it I watch as my newest plaything walks around on the enterprise. I've been noticing that she has been rather bored as of late.. and that damned Vulcan is pining after her. HOW DARE HE?! Must I show her his flaws? Must I make myself known and tell her I don't approve- No I cant. Not this early. The dust of her move has yet to settle.. 

Humming softly to myself I set down the snow globe on her computer desk, looking around her earth room. Slowly I look for something to spark an idea, something to add a little spice to her life.. Then I see it. On her computer, still logged in to her infernal video game.. She wasted the majority of four years for things she cannot touch-. No I must stop thinking like that. Whatever makes her happy.. 

A lightbulb goes off in my brain. "Hmm Why don't I bring back an old rival.." Sitting down in her uncomfortable computer chair I look around her desktop with a flick of my wrist. Then I see it. A history of a conversation she had with a friend.. Speaking about there acomplishment of killing an old god.. Congratulating her on receiving a firearm.. I wonder what this old god were to say now, if given a second chance at life..

Lets... Add that spice..

ALEX POV

Groaning softly, feeling a hardness on my back. A sudden old breeze blow's over me. Opening my eyes im greeted with a dirty wooden ceiling... This is not my room on the enterprise. "Oh fuck not again." Looking around my surroundings franticly for an indicator of where I am, but something about the room I'm in seems familiar.. But.. I can't place it. 

"SPOCK!" Jim's voice bellows from outside, fear lacing his voice.

Tossing the furs covering me off my body I sprint through the building. Finally finding the exit I see Jim through a window. Surrounded by wolves, snarling with teeth's barred circling him. Gasping softly I watch as Jim holds his hands out in an attempt to keep them at bay.   
I walk outside in an attempt to help.

Suddenly from behind me, something pushes past me. A brown blob charges at them. Ripping into the wolves throats, moving so fast that I have a hard time keeping up with it's movements. Then it stops, surrounded by dead wolves. Then it clicks.

"F-Fafnir? Is that you..?" Squinting my eyes in confusion. A large three-headed dog with three elongated necks. Covered in rusty broken chains from its previous master, Fafnir turns around and looks at me. It's tongue lulls to the side as it sees me. Bounding over he nuzzles all three of his heads into my side.

Jim looks at me alarmed and confused. "Alex.. You know this thing?.. Also why do you look shorter..?" Fafnir stops his rubbing to start licking the side of my face with great enthusiasm. Covering me in his thick saliva 

"I-I think whatever thing that brought me to your world.. Decided to have some more fun." Running my fingers through Fafnir's dark brown fur. "We're in my favorite MMO-RPG."

"And mmo what? What the hell is that?" Jim walks closer, being wary of Fafnir's heads.

"It is a massively multiplayer online Role Playing Game- Spock!." Spock walks down a cobblestone road. Looking up at me, I hear him sigh in relief.

"S-Spock your ears are huge-" Jim points at his head. Not remarking in his long eye.

"Im aware of that Jim. I appear to be an elf in this world."

"From your outfit.. Id say your an Elf Mage. Im a dwarf Hunter.. and Jim is a Human Warrior.. Or Paladin, it's hard to tell." 

"Ahh friends. It is wonderful to see you. Im surprised you have awoken so early creator." A deep feminine voice resonates from behind me, catching us off guard.

"MY GOD ITS A MINOTAUR" Turning around I'm greeted to the sight of a large light brown bovine woman, with flowers adorning her hair.

"Im a Taurahe. A Tauren in your common tongue." The large bovine gives Jim a deadly stare, before returning to her calming gaze.

"Fluffernubb?" The large tauren bows her head in affirmative with a smile on her face. "I assume all my other characters are inside then..?"

"Nay they are awaiting you in the nearby Inn. I fear Gravro was ravenous. After all he has spent a good part of a year in the Emerald Dream.. But your companions are welcome to join us inside. If they hunger they may ask the innkeeper for sustenance. It is on my coin." She smiles kindly. Jim and Spock follow me closely inside. Fafnir walking beside me. After walking the long path from which I now learn is my home.. Given to me by the king of the dwarfs, for service in extermiating Azeroth's threats.. We finally arrive at the inn.   
"What took yae so long. The ale was getting warm." A large grey sickly dwarf with glowing blue eyes stands at the entrance, leaning against the stone brick wall wearing thick plate armor adorned in skulls... Dredgar my Dwarven Death Knight.. Looking at him reminds me of the story I made for him. A dwarf father living with his wife and 3 kids. Two toddlers and a wee baby... A horde of undead swarmed his home killing him as he defended his wife and children.. Only for a death knight to resurrect his bloody and beaten corpse on the spot. and.. he broke down the door and killed his entire family.. Taking them to.. make abominations.. or an amalgamation of flesh..  
"Dred.. Its nice to meet you." The dwarf scoffs avoiding my gaze, standing up he walks inside. A look of resentment and mourning adorning his features. From the corner of my eye I see movement. Looking down the road I see an undead humanoid skulking around.. I assume it's his pet keeping guard. 

Follow Fluff inside im greeted to the sight of all my alternate characters.. A large gray worgen (Werewolf) with mangled ears sits at the bar, ripping into a large chunk of meat. A small gnome wearing a deep purple robe sitting beside him scoffs, eating a cinnamon roll with a fork and knife. Careful not to get crumbs or glaze in his thick gray beard.

"Ah its wonderful to meet you!" A tall night elf women with green flaming eyes named Whiterunn stands beside me, leaning down to hug me. Squeezing me tight I wince at her strength. "Lass let her go! Yae gonna kill our creator!"

Two Dark Iron Dwarfs walk down the nearby staircase, a fat panda and a large husky human following behind. "Sjardabit.. Mathagim its nice to meet you in person." Dark iron dwarf brothers. One with skin black as coal and the other skin a light grey. "Oolongdaang." Bowing to him, folding my hands he returns the bow. With a large grin on his panda features.  
"And Mr. Gavin Peirce." The large man smiles giving me a wave.  
"That's.. almost everyone."

"Danri and Hukmo are on there way... Shandorf and Burtia are arriving via Void portal any moment now." Fluff smiles at me, beckoning me to sit. Spock and Jim look around the room, Jims face covered in utter confusion.

"Alex.. .You.. Made all these characters..?" Jim gestures his hand across the room.

"This isn't everyone.. These are all the characters I've leveled to max level.." Sitting down at a table, a void portal opens. A small gnome with mechanical limbs, and face plate walks out. A tall male purple elf follows behind him a smirk adorning his features.. Then behind him A small black fox man follows a large troll covered in golden markings in tow. Hmh.   
"I also have.. Lets see.. Moomanchoo a tauren... His cousin Moosemanchoo a Highmoutain Tauren basically a tauren with moose horns... That's about all of them."

"They are all safe inside of Ogrimmar's walls.. For I fear you were brought here due to a... very dear threat creator.. N'zoth was not truely slain.." My eyes widen, dropping the teacup Whiterunn gave me. 

"Are you alright Alex?" Spock leans down looking at me, placing his hand gently on my back. 

"Were so... fucked.." Covering my face with my hands. Fear bubbling over me, causing my hands to shake and twitch.

"Whats a N'zoth?" Jim looks at Fluff confused.

"N'Zoth is the old god of many truths, which our creator killed recently.. Or so she thought. It was a rouse that the world speaker discovered. We must venture into the Waking City to slay him one last time." Fluff kneels down beside me.   
"Creator. You are the only one whom may lead us. You are the Champion of Azeroth. The slayer of Deathwing, even the lich king!"

"That was different! It was an MMO! Not reality!" Fluff sighs softly, grabbing my hand gently she looks into my eyes. 

"We shall keep you safe creator. We would all rather die than you... If you will not aid us.. Azeroth will fall.. Stormwind has already been taken by his forces.. Please. Aid us. Azeroth calls her champion one last time." Her bovine eyes look at me pleadingly.

Clenching my fist I turn to her. "Ill do it. I assume that since this is reality.. I can do things a little differently than in the game. Good thing im a hoarder then... Mathagim!"

"Aye Creator?" Mat stops sipping his pint of ale to look at me, his bushy brow arched.

"You have my materials right?" Mat looks at questioningly qu"Aye.. Its in the bank. I just need to blow the whistle."

"Good. Fluff where can I access my stable?" Fluff points outside. Nodding my head I walk outside with a stride filled with purpose. A small dwarven woman in front of a stable looks at me with a smile. A ram next to her bleats loudly before stuffing it's face with grain.

"What cannae do for yae?" Leaning against a wooden beam, a piece of straw in her mouth.

"I want to summon all my pets please." The dwarven woman's eyes widen, shocked by my request.

"I-Im not sure-" She looks around, seeing if this is a prank.

"Summon them all.. please it's very important." Handing her my enchanted key. She grabs it hesitantly gulping visibly she turns around sliding the key in the enchantef lock, turning it she opens the door hesitantly. 

The animals inside slam the door open. Suddenly a hoard of animals charge out. Ghosts, scorpions, horses, bats.. any animal you can think of. Holding my hand up they all stop in there tracks, starring at me for orders. Spock walks outside of the inn and looks at me.

"Alright everyone. Endurance pets to the left. Ferocity to the right. Pathfinders in the middle!" All the animals move to there specified locations. "Spirit beasts. With me." All the ghost animals float over to me, hovering over my head.

"MY GOD! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY ANIMALS!? ITS LIKE AN ARMY OUT HERE!" Jim looks around slightly alarmed.

"That's the point Jimbo. We barely have enough people for a raid group. So im improvising.. Fluff and Danri are our only healers so Im having my spirit beasts help. The rest are going to swarm him.." Slowly everyone of my characters walk outside.

"Mat. I need you to get all of the augment runes. One for everyone. Gravro. I need you to make some flasks.. Faorium. Get that portal ready." Everyone nods.   
"Ill make some food. Mat! Get me some ingredients!... I hope the innkeeper doesn't mind me using his kitchen..."

Mat blows an enchanted whistle and a small gnome ghost floats infront of him. "You rang?" Mat rolls his eyes as she nods and begins to hand him letters. Opening them he unseals them right into his pack.

"Fao I need you to teach Spock the ropes. Mat when your done help Jim out."

"Indeed M'lady." Fao bows with a smile on his bearded face. "Aye lass" Math looks at me with a stern expression.

Spock slowly walks to my side. "Are you alright? You seem rather tense."

"Im stressed out Spock, I've never lead a raid before.. Plus it doesn't help that we only get one shot at this.."

"You will do fine. We shall all aid you." Looking at everyone I see them all getting geared up. Oolong is working overtime, enchanting everyone's gear.. Sjardabit is sitting on a log with his eyepiece and a chisel making jewelry for everyone's gear sockets.. This is going to be an experience..

An Hour of cooking later

Sitting on a small stool next to the fire. Slowly roasting a large chunk of meat. Feeling the heat radiating from the fire gives me a small sense of calm.. Before the storm that's to come.. "Creator." A deep gravely british voice sounds behind me catching me off guard.

"Yes Gravro?" Turning around I grab a pair of tongs off the table. Turning back to the meat I slide it off the spit onto a large plate.

"We are almost done preparations. I have prepared potions for your consumption," The large wolf hands me a small bag filled with various potions and a small blue piece of candy. "Do not consume them until we arrive. There affects are temporary.. How is the cooking." Sitting down on the ground next to me he stares at the fire.

"Good. Everything's done. I've prepared Mana filled Salads for the magic users.. Hearty steaks for the melee .. and Some Jerkey for the ranged. Everything is ready to go." Standing up I grab the large tray of food. Walking out into the parlour. Spock is sitting at the counter conversing with Fao, taking notes. Looking up to me he nods his head before returning to his conversation.

Jim walks inside sweaty, Mat following behind him looking perfectly normal. "Alright everyone, Get your grub. Once everyone's done were heading out. I have mounts prepared outside for everyone. Fao and Spock are going to open a portal straight to N'zoth using a ritual stone." Everyone nods before digging into there food. Sighing softly I sit down eating my Jerky. Wishing I could of met my main character Floop.. But in my case I guess I am him in a sense.. 

Everyone finishes there food within seconds. Shoving the blue candy in there mouths they glow slightly. Walking out of the door Gravro hands them small bags. Standing outside all my Druids turn into large stags allowing others to mount them. Spock and Fao step outside and begin to channel there magic, slowly opening the portal.

Horses, goats, dragons and bugs walk towards the gate. A large fae dragon walks up to me leaning down his head allowing me to grab its reins and pull myself up. Whipping the reins I steer it to walk to the portal. Looking at Spock I smile at him before entering. Fearing I may never see him again if this goes south..

Closing my eyes for a second I feel the air change around me. Opening them Im surrounded by void acolytes. Smirking softly I snap my fingers. All my pets burst into a rage, attacking any enemies around them. Tearing into the acolytes, I whip the reins moving faster to N'zoth's layer. Spock and Fao are the last to enter the portal. As they step through it closes behind them, looking next to them I see. Anduin Wyrnn and Wrathion standing side by side. Conjuring a cloud of black mist Wrathion transforms into a large black dragon. Grabbing them all before flying ahead.

"Everyone follow me! Whe are almost there!" My dragon breaks into a sprint it's nails tapping against the stone ground, everyone following closely behind me. Suddenly out of nowhere something large smacks me off my mount. A large purple tentacle covered in eyes wraps around me pulling me into a fleshy patch on the ground. Screaming loudly im pulled under the surface. Spock says something in Vulcan before everything turns dark.

Suddenly there's a burst of light, gasping softly I cough. Opening my eyes I gasp, in front of me is N'zoth staring at me with his large orange eyes. "Ahh the mortal hero comes back to slay me." A smirk in his voice causes me to growl in anger.

"Why did you grab me?" Thrashing around in his grip, in a vain attempt to escape.

"I have a message to deliver from my.. Master." The large eyes squint as he stares at me. The slimy tentacle wiggles around my body.

"The Void lords?" Looking at him confused, the tentacle around me squeezes tighter causing me to wince.

"SILENCE!!" His loud bellowing tone causes the ground to shake. "My Master does not approve of your courtship with the.. Elf."

"The bastard who sent me to the enterprise in the first place? Why send me to a place where my fucking crush is if he didn't want me to advance it!" Kicking my legs around.

"My master wishes your happiness. But not courtship. You shall remain in this realm, guarded by me. You shall watch as I kill your Elf in front of you... Think of it as repayment for killing me the first time." N'zoth chuckles as he sets me inside a cage made of his own flesh. The cage is attached to the ceiling above his head. Staring at the entrance a loud boom echo's through the room. A cry of anguish fills the room as his guardian dies to the hands of my characters.

The fleshy door is broken open. My characters poor in accompanied by my army of animals. "Thy'la.." Spock stares at me, his eyes filled with anguish.

"BEHOLD! THE MIGHT OF A GOD!" Tentacles covered in orange eyes burst from the wall, grabbing people and squeezing the life from them. Crying out in pain my animals begin to bite and tear at the limbs.

Spock begins to use his newly found magic. Aiming it directly at N'zoth he only chuckles as the magic dissipates in front of him. "YOU NEED TO GO INTO THE PORTALS! KILL THE TENTACLES NEAR THE-" A floating creature covers my mouth, slimy tendrils grab my limbs and hold me down. Breathing through my nose heavily, feeling tears fall down my cheek.

Spock sprints to the portal entering it with my pets and mounts in tow. Everyone fights the tentacles in an attempt to keep them at bay. Wrathion roars loudly as he bites into the flesh, detaching the tentacle allowing Fluff to fall free. Gasping she stands, swaying side to side before she begins to heal everyone with the power of nature magic. Tossing a small pod onto the ground a large mushroom bursts out. A Thick haze of spores surrounds everyone healing them slowly.

Suddenly N'zoth cries out in pain, the orange forcefield protecting him fails dissipating. Spock emerges with half of the army he went in with. "EVERYONE NOW!" Jim yells before charging at N'zoth.

"NO! THIS WAS NOT HOW IT WAS MEANT TO BE! YOU PROMISED ME THE WORLD! LIAR!" The tentacles around me begin to squeeze violently. "I SHALL KILL YOUR SPAWN FOR THIS BETRAYAL!"

"Now now." A cloud of stars appears from nothing, the voice voice sounding oddly familiar... "I promised you a second chance. Not the world you imbecile. Release her before I rip you from the world myself like your brother."

The tentacles squeeze harder causing me to cry out in pain, tears flowing even faster. "Tch. Eldritch beings.." N'zoth's head bursts open, viscera exploding everywhere. Everything he controlled falls to the ground dead. The stars slowly moves towards me. 

"N'zoth and his loud mouth nearly ruined my beautiful plan... Hmh. Looks like I do need to get my hands dirty. How barbaric.." The cloud turns before moving towards Spock, the dead flesh covering my mouth falls.

"NO!!" Reaching my hand out, a small explosion blows from inside the stars. Causing it to disappear if only for a second. A piecing migraine roars through my head, causing me to wince in pain. 

"TCH! THE NERVE! Trying to kill your old man? Pfft. Fine. Ill leave your toy alone. This bores me. Go back to the enterprise." A blinding flash fills the world, rendering everyone unconscious.

Hmh. Who would of thought she would gain powers.. Fascinating ... I must put her in similar situations.. See how far it will take before she bursts.. Must be cautious though.. Don't want them finding out about my little secret..

Gasping softly I look around frantically, before calming down noticing im finally back on the enterprise.. Im safe.. "Oh god. Spock-"

The door to my quarters opens, Spock walks in and sits down on the bed. Pulling me into his lap he wraps his arms around me. "S-Spock..?" Feeling him inhale the scent of my hair.

"Thy'la.. Im so glad you are safe.." His hands slowly rub small circles in my skin.

"Spock- I was so worried. Are you okay?" Sitting up in his lap I look at him, gently setting a hand on his face.

"I am fine. I am more concerned about your well being." Holding my hand on his face, he lovingly rubs my knuckles.

"I-I was so scared.. I thought I was going to lose-" Spock stops my words, kissing me gently on the lips. The hand around my waist holds me against him gently. Pulling away I stare at him, stars in my eyes a tingling sensation on my lips.

"Thy'la. You need not worry about me. I am.. Happy as you say... You are safe in my arms... But Im concerned about that being claiming to be your father. I believe we should look into this tomorrow. For now I believe you should rest. It was a very strenuous day." Spock lets go of me, allowing me to lay down in my bed before standing up to leave.

"C-Can you stay..? Sleep with me please..? Im scared of being alone right now." Gently gripping onto my pillow.

"If you wish it, I shall stay." Spock bows his head. "Do you.. Mind if I remove my shirt? It is more comfortable to sleep without it on. I prefer to sleep in the nude but I shall remain mostly clothed while in your presence."

"I-Its fine. You can sleep in your boxers if you want Spock." Blushing softly I watch as he pulls his shirt over his head. Revealing a thick forest of black chest hair, accompanied by dark green veins throbbing near his neck. Pulling down his pants he shows off his Starfleet issue boxers. 

Sliding into bed he wraps his arms around me comfortingly. The lights in the room dim as I nuzzle my head into his chest. Feeling safe and secure in his arms. A feeling of sadness washes over me, wishing I could of said goodbye to all my characters... The arms around me slowly rub up and down. As Spock gently kisses my head, a low purring noise emanating from his throat. Slowly lulling me to sleep.


	11. Mirror Mirror on the wall..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heheheh >:) cliffhangers

Grumbling softly to myself, wiggling around in an attempt to escape the heat. Feeling sweat dripping off my brow I open my eyes. Only to realize that I'm practically laying on Spock. Blushing slightly I unwind my limbs from his, my fingers sliding through his chest hair. Noticing that his breath hitched I look up and see he's looking at me with fascination in his eyes. "Good morning Alex. I hope you slept well?"

"Y-yea. I slept great, how about you? Were you comfortable? I know that you have your room run hotter then others, I'm sorry if it was too good in here-"

"My temperature is nominal at the moment, Your body and blankets allowed me additional warmth in the night. I now understand why humans wish to 'cuddle'. It is quite a pleasant experience. However.. Why is there a box in your desk? I did not see that last night when I entered." Spock looks past me to my drawing desk, concern overflowing his stone facade.

"I'm not sure..." Spock releases me from his iron clad grip to get up and inspect the package. Looking at him I admire his body.. mostly his ass.. Mans gotta nice ass. "Pink and Black paper... Curious, there is a note.. it reads 'Im sorry, forgive me' with a drawing of a frowning face." Spock looks over to me, his brow arched in his signature way.

"T-the being? Open it please-" Slightly alarmed that whom I hope is Q would send me an apology gift.. That being of chaos wants to apologize? After claiming to be my father and having an old god try and kill Spock??

"I'm sure that is unwise. For we do not know it's content-" The lid of the gift box flies open. A fluffy black and white head pops out, a cats face. One of its eyes slightly askew.

"...Lucifer?" My eyes widen, a smile adorning my face. "Baby it's you!" Tossing my comforter off my body I jump out of bed. Only to be stopped by Spocks arm in front of me, in a protecting manner.

"Wait a moment. We must assess if this creature is a threat-" A piece of paper appears out of thin air. Floating down it lands on my table in front of us. "'Keep out of it.. you long eared hooligan..?' he is listening to us-"

Spock places his hand on the small of my back, staring at the cat. Pushing past him lightly I walk over to my cat. Picking him up I look him over. "He is definitely my Lucifer. He has a scar on his ear from when he was attacked by my neighbor's dog." Lucifer begins to purr loudly in my arms, bonking his head against my breast for attention... Like he always does.

Spock stares at the feline before walking over to his folded clothes. Grabbing them be begins to dress. "I wish for you to take the feline to Dr. McCoy. I would like some tests done on the animal. To make sure it is as it seems. I do not want this entity to harm you.. I ask that you replicate a cage for it as well." Rolling my eyes, petting my cat.

"I'll take him down in a bit Spock. Say don't you have to start your shift soon?" 

"Indeed. The captain is beaming down to the planet to discuss the mining of Dilithium crystals with there leader, on behalf of the Federation." Humming softly I look to the ground... This is somewhat of a pivotal moment.. it cements the fact that there is an alternate reality.. and nobody gets hurt..

"Although something of note does happen. I believe everything should be alright. But when they return please put them all in the brig. For everyone's on the ships safety." Spock looks at me, his brows furrowing.

"Alright. Since you have yet to be wrong It is only logical that I follow your recommendation. Now if you will excuse me, I must report to my shift." Spock leans down and kisses me lightly on the cheek, touching his fingers to mine in a Vulcan kiss before leaving the room.

Lucifer jumps from my arms and begins to explore his surroundings. Sighing softly I sit down on my bed and grab my padd. Reading a novel by some alien race.

After about an hour my communicator beeps. Grabbing it I set down my padd,. "Alex here."

"Alex could you please report to the brig. It is urgent." 

"On my way Spock. Alex out." Clicking my communicator I open my door and walk out of the room. Un aware that my cat is following me closely.

Entering the lift, feline right behind me I hold the lever tightly. "Uhh.. Brig please." The computer dings and begins its decent. Humming a song to my self softly. "through the fire and the flames.. we carry oooon." The elevator opens, releasing the handle I walk out. Seeing two red shirts handling a very angry kirk.

"RELEASE ME!" Kirk yells loudly before looking my way, his eyes widen before wiggling harder.

"COMMANDER ALEX. TELL THESE HOOLIGANS TO RELEASE ME!" Commander..? What..? Alright I can play that role.

"Im afraid there was a malfunction in the teleporter sir." Reluctantly giving him the hitler salute. "You must remain in the brig for your safety. There are saboteurs onboard wishing to slay you to claim the title of captain. They have already killed all of your personal guard captain." Spock walks around the corner seeing me acting like a military commander, his eyebrows raise in interest.

Lucifer meows loudly, rubbing against my leg. Shocked he followed me I look down. Crap uh.. "Who let this feline aboard. You." Pointing at a redshirt his eyes widen. "Come here." The man walks closer, I silently whisper in his ear. "Take my cat back to my quarters please.." He nods, grabbing the feline. Loudly I make a morbid proclamation. "Toss it out of the airlock. Nasty creatures.." 

The red-shirts ease Mirror Kirk into the brig. Somehow he is believing my story. Spock grabs my arm gently leading me out of there ear shot. "That was most impressive acting."

"Thanks.. Ive always wanted to act.." Rubbing the back of my head with a smile on my face. "You should go work on getting our Jimbo n' gang back." Spock nods turning he walks down the corridor to wherever he's going.

"Alex!" Mirror Kirk yells loudly. Sighing softly I walk over to the brig door. 

"Yes Captain." Taking a very stiff military stance.

"Keep an eye on Spock. That Vulcan is acting odd and I don't like it." Snarling out the word Vulcan, making me clench my jaw in anger.

"Yes Sir." Giving the salute again I walk away. Anxious that everything will be okay...

Entering my room I sigh softly, sitting down at my desk I look at my computer Scotty help me get. Somehow the sneaky bastard got me a chip that allows me to use the earths internet.. He left it on my desk in the midd-. Stopping for a moment I think about it.. Looking down at my cat sleeping next to my feet. Rubbing my eyes, leaning back in my chair. "God I wish I was home.. I miss my music.." All the artists and video games.. Hell anything from my world doesn't exist here. So im bored out of my mind and cant listen to my favorite music anymore.. Cant even read my favorite books.. The only entertainment I have is alien books.. Masturbating and weird alien porn Scotty gets me.

My communicator beeps again. Groaning loudly I grab it, running my fingers through my hair. "Alex here.."

"Alex. The captain and the others have returned. I ask that you take the feline and bring it to Dr. McCoy for analysis."

"Alright Spock, Ill go down right now..." Thinking for a moment I gulp down my saliva. "I care for you deeply Spock, Alex out."

Spock is silent on the other end. "And I you. Spock out." The com line goes dead. Blushing softly with a smile on my face. That's the closest im getting to 'i love you' from a Vulcan.. Hearing him say he cares for me gave me goosebumps.

"C'mon satan. Bones has to check you out." Smirking I scratch his neck, him pushing against my hand for more pressure. 

Opening the door, lucifer follows me closely. Slowly I walk him down to the med-bay, the moment i enter he stops. Looking around sniffing the air, he continues into the room. "So this is the cat?"

Bones looks down at him, an unamused look on his face. "Yea, his name is Lucifer Meowrning Star."

"Why in blazes would you name a cat Lucifer?" Bones leans down and attempts to pick Lucifer up. Hissing he bats his hand at Bones. "I see why.."

"Thats weird.. he acted fine for the gentlemen earlier.. But Lucifer doesn't like strangers, he usually hides in my closet back home whenever my parents had company over... B'B come on, be nice for McCoy.." Picking Lucifer up he growls softly, staring at Bones.

"Nurse, Replicate a feline muzzle size 2. and 4 anti claw mits. If this cats gonna act like a cat outta hell im gonna have to take some measures." The nurse walks over to the replicator and begins to type into the console. 

Grabbing the restraints she walks over and hands them to me. Reluctantly grabbing them I sigh. Setting Lucifer on the table I slide the muzzle over his face, then put on his lil chainmail boots. "All safe bones.."

Bones walks over and grabs the cat, Lucifer hisses loudly before violently sprouting large black bat like wings. Flapping them he floats slightly to Bone's horror. Something emerges from his tail, Lucifer attempts to stab McCoy but I jump in the way. A large black thorn is imbedded in my shoulder. Lucifer.. or whatever he is yawls out sadly, landing he walks over to me. 

A sudden wave of drowsiness overtakes me, all I experience is pain then darkness.

Groaning softly I slowly open my eyes. "Alex!" Spocks voice echo's beside me, an urgency in his tone. "W-whaat.... Not my...cat.." My vision swirls, seeing sparking white lights in my eyes.

"Your right. It isn't a earthen feline... Completely. Something mutated the poor animal. Giving it a stinger that knocks out an opponent before it kills it while its unconscious.. Almost akin to a type of arachnid venom on Vargoth 4."

"Where.. did you put it.." Hazily I look over to McCoy.

"Its in containment right now. Jim doesn't want that thing around anyone." Bones crosses his arms. Spock kneels down beside my medical bed. Gently holding my hand in his, rubbing his fingers across my knuckles gently. "I request that the entity be studied before being disposed of." Spock looks over to Bones.

Sitting up slowly I look around the room, Spock quickly puts his hand on my back. Looking across the room I see the... cat.. Its stareing at me with a sadness in its eyes. Suddenly its as if its face is cracking- "Bones. Look.."

The cat dissipates into dust, evaportating into nothingness. "It-.. It just got thanos snapped-"

Spock looks at me confused, and alarmed. "Explain."

"Theres a movie in my world with a character.. Who can snap his fingers and kill anything.. When he does they turn to ash in the air and just.. poof.... You asshole.. first you give me my baby.. then you rip him away from me.." Tears slowly drip down my face.

"Alex. A month ago you claimed you may know what the entity that sent you here was. Please tell us." 

Sighing softly, setting my hands in my lap. "Its called-" 

My surroundings change, looking around confused. Im- Im in my room on earth- my earth. "Shhh.. Cant be going around telling everyone our little secret.." 

Looking up Q is sitting in my computer chair, a smirk on his face.. Wearing a starship captains uniform. "Q! I KNEW IT! YOU BASTARD!"

"Thats no way to talk to your father young lady! Go to time out." Snapping his fingers im sent into a black void looking around frantically for something- anything at all.


	12. Haha.. Q go BRRRR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every dimension fanfic needs one of these chapters... >:)

Sitting in the blackness of the void.. For god knows how long.. Clutching my knee's to my chest. Suddenly there's a burst of light causing me to wince and shield my eyes. "There. All done. Hmh im already feeling like a dad , look at me giving punishments." Q smirks at me.

"Your not my father. My biological fathers name is Mark Robert Smith." Once my eyes adjusted I look around noticing im back in my room.

"Pfft. That abomination?" Q sneers avoiding looking at me. "I guess its time I tell you then..." Suddenly he appears in a fancy looking robe with a pipe in his mouth. Sitting in a leather chair, A comically large book lays on his lap. "Once upon a time-"

"Q. Im not in the mood right now." Pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Ugh fine.. Your worse then Jean Luc.." Making everything but the robe disappear. "I visited your dimension on a.. Sort of Q vacation. Once every billion years or so we're allowed a period of time to go to an alternate dimension and.. well make a family if we wish .. live a human life.. whatever we want as humans or any other species. I was human, met your mother. Had a wonderful night of love making. Made her forget and well. Your bastard 'father' had apparently had sex with her around the same time I did.. Along with her husband of course.. your mother sure was a vixen wasn't she?" Q smiles fondly, playing with some pens on my desk idly.

Q leans back in my computer chair, looking at me snapping out if his daze. "I of course left the dimension to go back to Q business.. I didn't realize you were.. born. I only became aware of your existence recently.. When you got some... *****." Q mumbles the last part, avoiding looking at me hiding his mouth with his hand. 

"Say it more clearly Q."

"YOU HAVE Q POWERS. ALRIGHT?" Q looks at me, his eyes wide.

"What? No I don't." Scoffing I sit back in my bed, amused at his proclamation.

"Yes you do. Remember when your grandfather nearly died due to the blood clot in his leg that got loose? You prayed and prayed and well, You literally snapped the clot out of existence... I have to admit, im proud and quite surprised. You could of destroyed the entire hospital or the entire tire universe for that matter." Crossing his legs arching a brow.

"So why did you bring me to your dimension then?" Crossing my arms angerly, glaring at him murder in my eyes.

"The continuum.. Voted that it would be safer if you were watched more closely. So I was given the order to either eliminate you or bring you here... You know my choice.. I chose to put you on the enterprise, but knowing Jean Luc he would bitch and moan about it so I put you on Kirks. Since during that time period the federation knows nothing about Q." 

Q grumbles softly. "What I didn't anticipate was the Vulcan catching feelings for my daughter.. Nasty little elf.."

"You may be my biological father Q, but your not my dad. My grandfather was more of a dad then you." Snarling at him clutching the edge of my blanket angrily, digging my nails into the fabric. 

Suddenly I hear the sounds of a teleporter. Looking around confused, Q's eyes widen. "Damn that was quick...probably shouldn't of wrapped it in a bow.. hmh.. Well. I shall be in contact my dear.. Be safe." Q snaps and disappears right before the door opens and Spock comes in with his phaser at the ready.

"Alex!" Walking over to me he kneels down and begins to look me over. Jim and Bones walk in behind him. "Out of the way hob-goblin." Bones pushes him aside and begins to scan me with his tricorder. Never thought I would see a Vulcan worried..

"Alex.. What happened?" Jim looks at me concerned.

"I just met my dad apparently." Gritting my teeth I stare at my blanket. Spock looks around the room, furrowing his eyebrows when he spots a picture of me and my dog. "How did you find me?"

"It was surprisingly easy.. Considering this planet is wrapped like a present.. Literally."

"Wait what?" 

"Your pops gifted you a planet. Its thick jungle teeming with life except the crater we're in.. With a house sitting in the middle." Bones says holstering his tricorder. "Your fine by the way. Bastard must of healed you. Your as healthy as a horse in the spring."

"That fucker.. Thinks he can smooth everything over with a planet I didn't ask for.." Crossing my arms, a feeling of sadness laying heavy in my gut.

"You were saying who your father was before you were taken." Spock says, sitting down in my computer chair looking at me.

"You all must promise not to enter this in any logs what so ever. It could alter the fabric of time more than it already has.. Im looking at you Spock.. Starfleet regulation or not this is important that nobody knows except us." Everyone nods except Spock.. His eyes dart back and forth before he begrudgingly nods.

"Alright.. My biological father is a Q."

"A Q? What in Sam hell is that." Bone's southern drawl coming out full force.

"A Q is an omnipotent being who.. it's hard to explain, my brain isn't cooperating.." Rubbing my temples frustrated I cant connect the words right..

"It's alright Alex, take your time." Jim says kindly. 

"Q are omnipotent beings. They uh.. live in a dimension called the Q continuum. Its like past, present and future exist all at once. But the way they expand there ranks, from my understanding they find humans or any species and recruit them.."

"So your half Q then?" Bones looks at me.

"Guess so.. Apparently he brought me here to keep an eye on me... Its not like I asked for this... Can we just.. Go back to the ship please? I wanna get out of here, being in my old room is making me very depressed.."

"Alright.." Jim opens his communicator. "Transporter Room 4 to beam up..." The comm stays dead, no response.

"Transporter room?" Smacking the side of his com, a look of confusion and alarm on his face.

"Oh no.. don't you fucking tell me Q..." Getting out of my bed I walk across my 'home' and open the door. Revealing.. my front lawn from earth.. Mother fucker pulled a return on me. "Bastard did a standard 'make the characters go back to the protagonists dimension's"

"The hell do you- that's not what we saw from the ship- there were no trees- is that an old fashion car?" Bones talks fast.

"Alex honey? Who's there?" My mothers voice sounds from somewhere inside the house.

"Uhh.. JUST SOME FRIENDS MOM!" Everyone looks at me alarmed, I feel comfort hearing her voice again. My mom walks around the corner with her dish washing gloves on. "Hello... Alex who are these men in my house.." She stares at me, eyeing the boys.

"There friends! From the internet, I've known them for years." Giving her a convincing smile, she glares at me.

"I would of liked to of been notified we were having guests... Do these friends have names.? Say you do look familiar..." She looks at Spock then to Kirk.

"Sorry- they just came to surprise me.. haha.. This is John... Dean and.. Sam!.. Sam had surgery to get elf ears, he loves lord of the rings.." Spock looks at me un-amused. Hoping they don't mind I gave them names from Supernatural..

"Alright... Well welcome to my home.. Alex keep the door open please."

"Mom... I'm 22.." Sighing softly slightly embarrassed.

"I know.. just- humor me." She walks back and begins to the kitchen to resume doing the dishes. Grabbing there hands I take them outside. They look confused as I walk over to my duck coop, wishing to see my baby's again. 

"Girls! C'mon girls! Mama's got Quackas!" The loud sound of ducks quacking can be heard in the distance. Spock looks around alarmed by the noise. Walking to the smalls storage cubbies next to the coop I pull out a small package of Ritz crackers. Shaking them in the air, a flock of 7 chickens and 6 ducks sprint from around the side of the house.

Grabbing some crackers from the package I smash them up and toss them across the ground for the chickens. Leaning down I smile as my baby Peppa walks over and happily accepts a cracker with happy little honks. "God I missed you guys..."

"You didn't tell me you had chickens." Bones looks at them smiling. "I haven't seen a chicken in years. Used to raise some on my dad's farm. They got names?"

"The roosters name is Franklin Frank'n'furter Foghorn.. Then we got.. Roy, Mega, Frigga, Red Light Rita, Goldie and Gilda.. then for the ducks we have Sugar, Peppa and Oreo for the girls.. and Loki, Harley and Mortimer Darkwing Duck."

Bones and Jim chuckle. "My mom has wanted a little duck name Mort for years.." Mega begins to scream in her chicken voice as she watches Spock walk over to the coop. "Fascinating.." he looks at the bird, Roy joins in they both walk over and watch Spock like little hawks.

Chuckling softly I lean down and pet them gently. "Don't worry. Mega and Roy are mouthy when anyone gets near there eggs." Mega gives Spock a death glare... Man if looks could kill..

"Why are the floor boards uneven?" Spock looks back to me confused. 

"My stepdad doesn't like to spend money when he doesn't have too. He built the coop from spare wood."

"Most illogical to not make the floor a singular flat surface. It must be difficult to clean yes?"

"You have no idea Spock.. The ducks love to play in the water so much that the floor is so wet that it freezes during the winter. We had to buy wood shavings to put near the entrance.."

"So.. You brought us out here for a reason Alex. Before you got sidetracked." Jim smiles slightly.

"Oh shit yea.. right. We need to get our story straight." - "Indeed."

"I was thinking that maybe you guys were in town for a get together of some sort, and you decided to visit me and crash on my couch instead of spending a bunch for a hotel.." Snapping my fingers I point at them. "There's a convention going on pretty soon. I had a costume and everything."

"That is most logical." Spock gives me a half smile.

"Alright.. now for the moment of truth... Asking my mom if you can crash.." Walking inside with my hands in my pockets. "Ma! Hey Ma!" - "What honey!"

"Can uh.. my friends crash here? Pretty please?" Clasping my hands together, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Alex..." Placing down the dish she was cleaning, she stares at me angerly.

"Please mom. The motel is expensive as hell, they wanted to save there cash for merch at the con.. plus they were gonna help me finish my costume.. Ya know.. the Loki one.."

"The one where you had to beg Derek for his deer horns so you could spray paint them and make a helmet?" Smirking slightly. "...yes"

Sighing softly she looks at the ceiling in thought. "You know them well?"

"Very well."

"Fine they can crash. I'll get some sheets and pillows to put on the couch for them."

"Sam's gonna sleep with me.. were uh... dating. I promise no funny business. Sam's a devout Christian anyways.." 

".. alright. Sam can sleep with you... KEEP THE DOOR OPEN." She points at me with her gloved hand firmly.

"Thanks mom! Oh! Sam's a very strict Vegan... I can print out a recipe for a soup he likes?"

Sighing softly she looks at me and nods. "Your the best." Kissing her on the cheek, running outside to gather the boys. Practically dragging them inside I dress them up in some of my own clothes.. I'll lie to mom and say they lost there stuff at the airport.. Being a big girl does have its plus's. 

"Alright Alex. What's the plan. How the hell are we getting back to the enterprise?" Jim and Bones sit down on my bed. 

"No fucking clue. We'll just have to wait till Q brings us back I guess.. Until then, I could use your help. Before I was whisked away I was prepping for the con. I made my own Loki costume for uh.. my fur-suit. Don't judge." Walking to my closet I pull out a large container. Opening it reveals a plush looking head of a cartoony Tiger, paws and feet laying at the bottom. A leather coat hand made by me which took a while to make lays next to it accompanied by bracers and golden deer horns.

"You dress up like this?" Spock leans down and inspects the fabirc, fascinated by the use of the costume.

"The Loki costume is just a con thing.. the rest is whenever I choose to leave the house.. but whatever.. I gotta question.. are there furry's in your dimension? Because if not I'm going to be very disappointed."

"There's no human that dresses like this. But there are anthropomorphic aliens." Bones says looking at me.

"Say why don't you show us this show hmh? Wanna see what I look like on the big screen." Kirk claps his hands with a smile on his face. Smirking I sit down at my computer typing in my password I forget I have a Spock background and curse to myself. Looking behind me I see Spock half smirking in triumph. Pulling up a random episode they sit down next to me and watch.

"Wait hold on. You were there for that bit-. and I didn't perform surgery on the crystal monster." Bones looks at the monitor confused.

"That's because I knew what was supposed to happen and intervened..."

"Hmh. Wait hold on a second. The next Generation-" Jim butts in and points at the shows thumbnail on my netflix account.

"Nope cant watch that. That's in the future Jim. Wibbily Wobbily timey wimey stuff." Pushing Jim away gently. I begin to type up Star Trek fan dishes.

"Ah here it is. Plomeek soup." Spock leans down and inspects the lists ingredients. "There is no Plomeek.."

"Well in our reality it's just earth  
. So were gonna use what we got. Its more of an interpritation of Plomeek." Clicking print I sit back and wait. "Since Spock is gonna sleep in here with me.. Who wants to take the couch? We have an air mattress as well."

"I'll take the couch . Hate those air mattress's. Makes my back hurt like the dickens." Bones grumbles.

"Guess I'm taking the mattress then.." Grabbing the finished printed recipe I walk out of my room and jog downstairs to my mom. 

"Here it is mom."

"Ok honey.. let's see... That's doable. I have all of the ingredients, I'll make lasanga for you and your friends. Does that sound good?" 

"Sounds great! If you need anything I'll be up in my room." She nods and smiles watching me jog back up the stairs.

Entering my room I see Spock sitting down at my desk, an arched brow as he looks at the screen. "It appears the actor that portrays me here's name is Leonard Nimoy.. Jim is William Shatner and you McCoy.. Jackson Deforest Kelley... Fascinating."

"Oi." Putting my hands on my hips I stare at them. Kids caught with there hand in the cookie jar..

"Sorry Alex, we just wanted to know our actors names."

"Well now you know... Were gonna have to be careful in public. Technically Spock and Bones are dead.. at least this dimensions versions are.."

Sitting down on my bed, allowing Spock to use my internet. "Spock is gonna have to hide his ears when we go to the con... Since he looks so much like Leonard Nimoy it's too much of a risk to say he's a fan.. Bones should be okay but you Jim... You are too recognizable. Your gonna have to wear a hat and shades."

"That sounds most logical. We do not want to gather attention to ourselves." 

Fast Forward ~ Dinner Time

"Honey! Slops on!" My mother yells from downstairs. Spock looks at me confused.

"She means dinners ready. Its a running gag in our family. "I.. understand.."

"Come on everyone let's eat then pass out." Spock raises a finger to ask what I meant then lowers it. Slowly all of us walk down the stairs.

My stepdad sits at the table with his hands infront of him. "Hey hun. Who are your friends?"

"This is John (Jim), Sam (Spock) and Dean (Bones)." The all sit down, Spock remaining close to me.

"Hmh.. Nice to meet you fellas." My mom sets a bowl in front of Spock with a small pot containing the soup infront of him. She sets down a large pan of lasanga, a plate full of garlic bread sits to the side. 

Inhaling I sigh in comfort, a smile on my face. "Dig in."

My mom sits next to my stepdad at the head of the table. Spock grabs the ladle my mother provided and scoops enough soup into his bowl. Grabbing a spoon he takes a small sip, moving the flavor around his tongue before eating the rest. "This soup is most plesent. Thank you for making it Mrs. Birch."

"Pff oh please. Call me Tammy." Digging into her own lasanga, I begin to eat mine. Starting with the cheese as everyone just slices a piece off. I eat all of the cheese first, grabbing a piece of garlic bread I set it to the side of my plate. Scooping any excess meat sauce I put it on the garlic bread. Once I have enough for a good bite I take it. Spock looks over to me fascinated by my eating practice.

"So Sam how did you meet my daughter here?" My stepdad wipes his mouth sitting back some. Spock looks at me, reaching under the table I grab ahold of his hand. Thinking about how we met at a Star Trek MMO website.

"We met at a Star Trek gathering.." My mom's eyes widen slightly then shrink, she looks at Spock almost close to figuring him out.

"You know... Now that you mention it.. you look like a spitting image of Leonard Nimoy.."

"Sam gets told that alot.. it doesn't really help that he got the ears either.. hah.."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Me and Alex have known each other 4.12 months. We initiated our relationship recently." My step dad stares at Spock, protective of me.

"Hmh.. I see.." Jim and Bones just eat there food and watch as we bicker with my parents.

"How did you meet these too?"

"Star Trek MMO RPG. I played a ferengi trader and met them when they needed food supplies."

"Honey. Your speaking chinese to me.."

"There characters needed food, all of the other traders got a little too into there rolls and cheated everyone. I was an honest businesswoman and gave them all a fair price.. Sam was a science officer on Johns ship.. and Dean was a medical officer. They invited me to there group and I just melded in. Then we met face to face via camera.. the rest is history.."

Jim looks at me astonished at how fast I could come up with a backstory.. little does he know I enjoy roleplaying in various videogames.. making story's is a hobby.

"Well it's getting late. I'm gonna help John set up the air mattress.. "  
"Sam why don't you go up to my room and get comfy?" Spock nods getting up leaving an empty bowl, having eaten all of his soup. 

"Would you like help with the dishes ma'am?" 

"No it's fine Dean. I'll wash then tommorow. I need to get you a sheet and blankets to sleep with.." My mom walks to the bathroom closet. Coming back with 2 sheets, pillows and blankets and a large air mattress. Grabbing the air mattress I roll it out and press the button on the pump after plugging it in. Bones grabs his sheet and tosses it over the couch, getting his sleeping area ready. 

After getting Jim and Bones set up I finally head up to my room. Walking inside I see Spock topless at my computer. My phone sitting next to him begins to play my ringtone.. 

"Bring a.. Bucket and a Mop for this.. Wet ass. p-word." My eyes widen, grabbing my phone I see I have a voice mail from my friend. Spock let looks T me confused.

"Its a.. song.. W-why are you in that folder??" 

"I grew curious as you tended to the others. I searched amongst your files and found quite a few with my name upon them.. I was not aware you read such lewd things.." a light green hue floods his cheeks.

Scratching the back of my head embarrassed. "Its um.. a hobby.. I prefer xreader stuff but I take what I can get.. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted." Spock looks at me and nods, standing from my desk he walks over and lays near the wall. Waiting for me to get in my pajamas (aka shorts and t-shirt) I slide into bed becoming his little spoon. Clicking my lights off, Spock wraps his arms around me. Humming softly I nuzzle closer into his chest, feeling safe in his arms.


	13. Con-air

Comic Con Day

My eyes slowly flutter open, my internal clock waking me up. Sleepily I reach over to my bed stand for my glasses, suddenly and hand grazes mine as my glasses are set down in my palm. "Mm... Thank you..."

Sliding my glasses onto my face, looking around my room. Spock sits at my computer desk wearing only his Starfleet issue boxers. Staring at the screen I watch as he uses the mouse wheel, his eyes darting across the monitor. "Fascinating.."

"Mm.. what's fascinating?"

"I am reading one of your 'fan fictions' in your collection. The way you humans depict Vulcan genitalia is.. fascinating." A soft blush rises to the surface.

"W-which one are you reading?"

"I am unsure of the author. But it depicts.. me in Jim in the act of mating. They believe Vulcans have a five pronged penis.." Blushing even harder I smother my head into my pillow.

"I also however found something you have written.." Feeling Spock's eyes on me I peek out. "An.. Ensign Vorik aboard the starship Voyager.. Mating with.. whom is quite written to be you.. During Ponn Farr.."

"I-i wrote it a while ago.. It's the only porn I've written.."

"I must say it is quite good for you first piece." Spock gives me a half smirk. "Although.. I wish the Vulcan in the scenario was.. me." Spock side eyes me.. bastard is flirting and he knows it..

"WHAT IN BLAZES!" A loud thump and crash boom from downstairs. A cat hissing loudly alerts me, hopping out of bed in nothing but a t-shirt and panties I burst out the door. Jogging down the stairs, sliding around the corner I see Bones holding a broom against.. Lucifer.

"Bones... For fuck sakes.." Rubbing my hand down my face I put my hands on my hips sighing loudly.

"The varmit from the ship! The one Q brought! He scratched me!"

"No shit sherlock.." Lucifer trots over to me, rubbing the side of his face against my leg.

"What's all this yellin bout?" A very sleepy Jim sits up from the air mattress, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Bones.. This is my actual cat, not some trick. 100% feline right here. The reason he scratched you was because he was probably sniffing you.. considering your a stranger.. you probably moved in your sleep and startled him." Leaning down I pick Lucifer up, petting him gently.

Bones sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry Alex.. just don't want another episode like that to happen.."

"What episode?" My mom walks into the room half asleep.

"It's nothing ma' Dean here was attacked by a cat. He had to.. go to the hospital that's how severe it was."

"Oh.. you poor dear. You don't have anything to worry with our cats-"

"Cats? As in you have more then one?" Bone's eyes widen.

" We have three.. Lucifer my baby right here.. Then a brother and sister duo. Angel the black cat and Milkshake the tabby white cat mix... Cuz you know.. Heh.. My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.." Shaking my hips in an attempt to dance, Bones looks at me like I smoked crack.

"Welp.. I gotta go check on.. Sam. He's been getting into stuff on my computer.. Ma can you make them some breakfast?"

"Pff. No need, I made a hoard of chocolate chip muffins last night. I even made some plain applesauce vegan muffins for your boyfriend." Mom winks at me with a smile on her face.

"Alright thanks.. Dad already went to work?"

"Yup got a call last night, it started snowing."

"Alright, boys make yourselves at home.. Actually- Alexa?" A soft ding in acknowledgement. "Begin movie playlist 'Haha Aliens' please."

"Streaming playlist on Netflix."

"You boys sit down and enjoy some alien movies." Patting Bones on the shoulder I let Lucifer drop down onto the floor. Grabbing some muffins for me and Spock on my way back up to my room.

"I heard the commotion. McCoy was startled by your feline pet?" Spock looks at me, his fingers still typing on the keyboard.

"Yup.. my mom made you some muffins, there vegan." Spock grabs a muffin and bites into it humming softly before returning to the computer. Walking over to her closet she pulls out her tote filled with her fur-suit. Pushing it next to the bed she sighs softly.. wishing she could dress the boys up as something.. After all any Con is more fun when your dressed up. An odd tingling sensation surrounds her eyes. Grunting softly she rubs them in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort. The sensation only magnifies until it stops suddenly all together. 

"Alex.." Opening her eyes she looks over at Spock only to see him point at the bed.

Looking at the bed she sees.. Oh my God.. She created object's from thin air.."i-i don't.. I just-"

"It appears the entity was correct.. You are half Q." Spock walks over to the bed still in his boxers and inspects the clothing. Well more armor then anything..

She made a hyper realistic Iron man costume, what seems to be Bruce Banner... And.. a Star Lord costume.. "I.. was thinking about how you guys needed costumes.. A-are you sure I did this? I mean Q could have?... Right?"

"In all likelihood, it was you whom conjured these items of clothing."

"Hmh.. well uh.. I guess we better get you suited up-"

"Which one of these costumes am I supposed to wear?" Spock looks at me questioningly.

"I suppose your supposed to be Tony Stark?.. it will be a lot easier to hide your ears in the helmet, not to mention your face.. Jim will be Star Lord and Bones will be Bruce Banner.. and I'm your resident trickster Loki." Doing a small curtsey.

"I find your logic sound.." Spock half smirks. "Although how am I supposed to put this garment on?"

"Well.. since it came from my brain.. I think it may be like the movie... uh.. Jarvis?"

"Yes ma'am." Jumping slightly at the response I walk closer to it. "Holy fucking shit. Okay uh- Equip yourself to Spock-"

"Command Accepted. Equipping to marital companion Spock." The iron man suit comes to life, walking over to Spock it turns into a liquid like state before covering his body.

"That is a.. odd sensation. It appears this suit is comprised of nano-bots.. Most intriguing.."

"Alright we gotta get headed in about an hour or so. Can you help Jim and Bones get ready? I'm gonna have a hard time getting my suit on.."

Spock softly whispers 'Thy'la' almost shaking his head, before walking up to me setting a hand on my shoulder. "Alex the others can put on there own apparel. If you require my aid then I shall give it. We are in a partnership and it is my duty." Spock rubs small circles with his thumb.

"F-fine. I'll get it ready.. Your gonna have to look away, I gotta get my Zenati suit on.." Spock looks confused before he nods, turning around he looks away from me. Sighing softly I pull my clothes off my body. Grabbing the black Zentai suit I slide the thin fabric over my body. Leaving my head exposed, yet leaving nothing to the imagination.. "alright.. you can look.."

Spock turns around a breath catches in his throat. Clearing his throat he walks closer. Grabbing the body of my suit I slide my arms and legs through the holes. "Zip me up please?" Turning slightly to give him better access.

Spock grabs the zipper and slowly pulls it up, admiring my backside as it disappears past the faux orange fabric. Smiling at him I sit down on my bed. Spock nods to me and exits the room to get the others ready. Grabbing my faux leather pants I pull them over my fur-suit's legs. Sliding the long faux leather cape and coat over my chest. Grabbing my shoes and gloves I slide them on. Grabbing my head and the helmet, swiping my purse off my desk I walk down the stairs to the living room.

"Honey you outdid yourself with these costumes!" My mom holds a camera with a smile on her face.

"T-thanks mom.." Even though I cheated and used space magic.. Jim and Bones walk around the corner looking amazing.

"Alright hero's get together for a picture. Lex put your head on." Nodding I slide my head over my face, attaching the horns and helm to my suit head with magnets and Velcro. Sliding the band underneath my jaw I open my mouth and my suit's head follows.

Everyone smiles except Spock, although he slides his hand around my waist. My mother takes the picture happily. "Alright I'm done, honey you have enough money for your geek things?"

"Been saving up a lot ma. Im good." Nodding she smiles as we all walk out the door. "You programed the GPS right??"

"Yes ma! I'll be back in a couple days, I already put all the luggage in the trunk!"

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. birch!" Jim smiles and waves to her. Sliding my head off I sit in the passenger seat, Spock walks around and sits in the driver seat I look at him confused. "You know how to drive?"

"While you were sleeping I learned many things." Jim and Bones sit in the backseat, closing the doors Spock turns on the car and drives off.

"Alright, Alex have you figured out how to get us back to the enterprise?" Jim sits up in his seat, looking at me.

"Uh.. Kind of? Once we're done with Comic Con as shore leave I'm gonna try and use my Q powers to get us back.." Jim gulps hesitantly.

"Alright then.. so uh how long till we get to the convention?"

"4 hours 38 mins and 7 seconds.. That is why Alex got us a hotel room to sleep in Jim." Spock reaches down and turns on the GPS not looking at it while he drives "I saw you fidgeting in your seat staring at the GPS. I have memorized the route and calculated the fastest arrival time.. but I know you like to know how long it remains till our arrival."

"Thank you Spock." Smiling I lean over and kiss him gently on the cheek. "Uh.. how about some music? I have a playlist.. but I'm not sure it's music you will like.."

"Try us Alex." Bones smirks as he sits back.

Grabbing my phone I plug in the aux cord. Scrolling through my music list I smile clicking my favorite song. The instrumental begins Jim smirks and bobs his head to the beat softly.

"NIGHTMAAAAAARE!" Mumbling softly I sing the lyrics. "Now your nightmare comes to life...." (Instead of writing the lyrics and being cringe I'll just tell you the name of the song. Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold.)

Spock arches his brow at the lyrics. "This song is depicting a man or woman inside a mental institution correct?"

"Dead on Spock.. or uh.. Your right." Spock continues to drive, occasionally looking over to me. Watching as I sing and smile, my hair blowing in the wind. Smiling to himself a sensation of happiness blossoms in his gut... Perhaps when this debacle is over.. He shall introduce her to his parents, his mother shall adore her..

Hours later at the Hotel

"I can't believe they made a song about killing your significant other.. commiting necrophilia.. canabalism... then she is brought back to life and she drags him to hell.. Your music is so odd in your dimension soon Alex.." Jim sets his bag down in his room, sleeping with bones two rooms away from me and Spock. "Alright now that everything is dropped off, let's head over to the con! I'm so excited!" Grabbing my wallet Spock plucks it out of my hand. Grabbing my mask I slide it on, hitching it in place. Reaching in my bag I pull out a scepter I made, putting it together I smile.

"I shall keep it. It seems only logical considering you do not have pockets." The nano metal opens and Spock slides my wallet into his pocket for safe keeping.

"Thanks hun." Rubbing my pointer and middle fingers against Spocks with a smile before sliding my gloves on. Grabing the boys we close the door to our hotel, Spock grabs our room's keycard and puts it in my wallet. Entering the elevator I sigh happily, reaching up into my helm I flip a switch. Activating a small fan, allowing me to be cooler. Exiting the hotel we Slowly walk down the streets, the boys looking out of there element the entire time. 

"Yooo dude! Nice Costume!" A stranger runs up to me, smiling behind my mask I bend down and put my paw in front of my mouth. Making an 'oh you' motion with my other hand. Spock looks at me utterly perplexed at why I didn't respond vocally.

"Can I get a picture? With you all?" Nodding I give him a thumbs up, holding my staff to my side. The man walks up the street and pulls out his phone. Rolling my eyes I pull the boys on closer. The man takes a picture with a smile giving me a wave as he walks to the con up the street.

Finally we arrive at the entrance, looking around seeing so many people dressed up as there favorite characters. Walking to the entrance pulling off a glove I grab my nametag, pulling four tickets out of the back of it. Gesturing to the boys and me. "Alright Loki have a good time." The door man smiles allowing us to pass, sliding the tickets back in my nametag I walk inside the boys following. 

"So now what?" Bones looks at me un amused.

"I wanted to get some nerd stuff before we head back to the enterprise. Spock can you give Bones some money? I vote we split up, meet back at the hotel at around 6." 

Jim and Bones nod before walking off with a wave after Spock hands them some of my money. "Heh... Now that there gone I can get Jim something."

"What do you plan on purchasing for him?"

"An artist I know makes models of different Star Trek captains sitting in the command chair.. as cats." 

"That is.. Illogical, a feline cannot be captain of a star ship."

"Its a gag gift Spock. Sort of a funny gift." Grabbing his arm gently I walk around a bit before spotting him. Sitting back in his chair on his phone. Walking up I smile under my head.

"Excuse me? How much for the Kirk cat?" 

"60 bucks." Nodding I look over to Spock. Furrowing his brows he grabs my wallet, grabbing 60 dollars in currency he hands it to the man. Who in turn hands me a small box with cat kirk. or... Cirk. Smiling I put it inside a white bag, giving the guy a thumbs up.

After walking around for a few hours ive accumulated various shirts.. art pieces and a plush tribble.. Finally we walk back to the entrance, Jim and Bones are standing there waiting with small bags in there hands. Waving to them Jim perks up waving back. Walking up to them I pull off my head, sweat drenching my hair. "Alright guys. im pooped.. Ive taken a good look around and I think im ready to head back.."

"To the hotel?"

"No the enterprise.. If you are ready that is."

"Were ready when you are, lets head back to the hotel first and grab your things." Giving him a thumbs up we walk outside. The cool air feels pleasant against my hot skin.

Entering my hotel room the boys behind me. They set down there luggage. "Alright uh.. Grab the stuff and hold onto me I guess.." Breathing deeply I shut my eyes, Spock and Jim holding my shoulders. The odd tingle comes back to my eyes, causing my brows to furrow in concentration. I imagine the bridge of the enterprise exhaling I feel a small burning sensation around my pupils causing me to wince in pain.

"Keptin?" Opening my eyes I see Chekov sitting at his station. Turning around I see that Scotty is sitting in the captains chair.. He must have assumed command.

"Thank the lord above your back. You've been missing for a few days! Just poof! Gone!" Scotty stands up and hugs me close, an odd low noise resonates behind me until I let go of Scotty. Perplexed I look around suddenly noticing we're back in our own clothes.. Realizing im not in my fur suit I scowl. I swear to god if my fur suit is destroyed-

"Sorry bout the worry Scotty. Unexpected shore leave." 

"Im gonna take my stuff to my room. Oh here Jim, open this when your alone." Smiling I hand him the bag containing the Cirk. Looking at me with a skeptical look on his face he nods.

Grabing my bags I drag them to the elevator, before Spock leans down and takes them from me. "Oh. Thanks Spock." 

"It seemed logical considering I am stronger due to my Vulcan physiology." Smiling at him I grab the lever on the elevator, beginning the journey of heading to my room.

Spock helps me bring my stuff inside before giving me a bow and leaving. Turning around to begin putting my stuff away I see Q laying on my bed with a smile on his face. Clapping loudly he whistles out. "Congratulations daughter dear! You just did your first dimensional travel! and without destroying the universe no less! Im so proud!" Holding a hand to where his heart would be.

"Your an ass for doing that in the first place." Crossing my arms angerly, a scowl on my face.

"Oh- You wound me.. I figured you would want to see your mother again." Wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"I have to admit it was nice seeing her.. But why didn't she comment on oh I don't know.. ME MISSING FOR FOUR MONTHS?!?!"

"Alex.. Alex.. The continuum thought it would be.. a good move to pause it for your sake.. Considering your a daughter of Q that means your a member of the continuum. Oh! I almost forgot.." Pulling a snow globe from thin air he hands it to me. "This is more a metaphor then anything.. But! On behalf of the continuum as a gift.. They are giving you your birth dimension!" Clapping his hands happily.

"Wait what?" Looking at him utterly confused, carefully holding a small snow globe with a mini version of my house inside.

"You own your dimension now dear. You may use it as your own playground. The Q wanted to erase it and start over but your dear old dad smoothed it over and well.." Pointing at the snow globe.

"Thank you... DadQ" His eyes sparkle slightly.

"Your Welcome.. DaughterQ" Kissing me gently on the cheek. "If your ever in a pickle.. Im here, just yell out my name."

"But what if another Q is listening.. Why don't I just yell 'Discord'?" 

"Oh! Referring to the little being of chaos I voiced on my vacation.. Alright fine... You won me over.. I must be going now. So much to do.. all of time." Smiling he waves before snapping and dissapearing with a flash of light.


	14. Parents Ammiright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Im skipping a few episodes because I want to move along Alex and Spock's story)

After finally getting back to normal life aboard the Enterprise I'm hit with an absolute whammy. I completely forgot about how Spocks parents come aboard for the meeting about the planet treaty.. or whatever. I need to make a good first impression with his parents.. God what are they gonna think of me.. sighing shaking the thoughts from my head, it's just the anxiety talking Alex... Softly pulling on my dark blue dress shirt, adjusting my small badge Jim gave me with a smile.. Fucker got it at the con.. it says 'Resident Expert'.. cheeky bastard.. My door chimes alerting me to someone at the entrance. "Come in!" Pulling down my shirt in an attempt to straighten it, Spock walks in dressed like an absolute snack. God I would jump his bones right now...-

"The Vulcan ambasadors will be arriving shortly. We must see to them post haste." Placing his arms behind his back in his traditional stance. Blushing due to my thought I shake it off. Goddamn why am I so fucking horny.. 

"A-Alright, I'm all set. Let's go." Spock nods exiting my room I slowly follow behind him. Walking down the winding halls and a short elevator ride we arrive before Jim and Bones.. Odd they are all supposed to meet in the hallway... Hmm.

"I have to admit, I'm so excited to meet your parents Spock! Especially your dad!" Biting my lip in anticipation, rolling back and forth on the balls of my feet. Becoming very antsy all of a sudden.

"May I inquire as to why?" Raising a single brow he looks to me.

"Your dad is one of my favorite extras in TNG... Oh right. Uh.. Extra means an additional character, as in not the main cast.. And TNG is the show that aired after yours. The next generation."

"Thank you for clarifying." Bones and Jim arrive and stand next to us, poor Bones.. looking absolutely miserable in his dress shirt pulling at it's collar.

"Clear Hangar deck,Clear Hangar deck. Decompression initializing." After a few moments the door slowly opens, a group of redshirts walk in and do some sort of military salute thing..

"How does that Vulcan salute go..?" Bones looks at his hand. Both me and Spock show him   
chuckling softly I set my hand back down. Spock looks almost amused before returning to his stone face facade.

Bones attempts to copy and gives up with a grumble. "That hurts worse then the uniform.."

Sarek exits the small shuttle Slowly he walks through the door. Sarek's face emotionless the entire time. "Captain James T Kirk." Jim gives Sarek the Vulcan salute.

Sarek returns the gesture. "My first officer commander Spock and Alex our Resident Expert." Jim smirks at my title. Sarek looks at me as if perplexed before giving me the Vulcan salute as well.

"Dif-tor heh smusma" Smiling I give him the Vulcan salute in response. Spock and Sarek look surprised. "Vulcan honours us with your presence. We come to serve."

"Your service honours us captain." Exhaling out of nose loudly I look between the two of them.

"...thank you.. Our chief medical officer Dr. McCoy." Jim gestures to Bones.

"Ambassador." Bones attempts to do the salute and fails miserably.

"Doctor.." Bowing his head he gestures behind him. "My aides and she whom is my wife." Holding out two fingers to Amanda she walks to him and accepts happily.

"Captain.." She smiles gently looking at Jim.

"Our pleasure Madam. As soon as your settled Mr-"

"The captain or myself will be conducting the tour." Smiling softly I look at Jim and give him a subtle wink.

"Right.. Mister Spock we leave orbit in two hours if you want to beam down And see your parents?"

"Captain, Ambasador Sarek and his wife are Commander Spock's parents." Sarek looks at me perplexed, curious on how I came to this knowledge.

"..oh. alright then. Well I shall show you to your rooms, Alex you know your... Uh... duties."

"I've already sent you a message detailing the events scheduled for today to you Captain." Smirking to myself.

"Right then. If you will follow me please." Sarak and Amanda follow Kirk to there rooms.  
"Can't believe Jim gave you the role of Resident Expert.." Bones crosses his arms scoffing at the absurdity.

"I like it. It suits me considering I know so much.." Adjusting my small badge on my chest.

"Indeed. If you will excuse me, I have duties I need to attend to-" Spock attempts to turn away, gently grabbing his elbow I stop him.

"Nuh uh mister. Your going to introduce me to your parents as your girlfriend before they leave. Its only logical considering my family knows your my boyfriend."

"... Your logic is sound. I shall introduce you at a later time. Now if you will excuse me." Rubbing my fingers against his in a Vulcan kiss, he gives me a half smile before returning to his duties.

"I shall see you later Dr. McCoy. Oh before I forget, please brush up on your knowledge of the Vulcan heart. It is imperative, Sarek is going to have the human equivalent of a heart attack, you need to be ready." Bones nods to me. Its become alot easier to dish out orders.. Considering everything I say happens.. Although what's going to happen next.. I have no clue..

Walking to my room I stop in my tracks, seeing the Andorian Spy standing in the hallway. Gulping down the saliva I'm my mouth I swiftly walk past. Careful to avoid eye contact. Opening my door I walk inside, sitting down on my bed I sigh in relief. Grabbing my padd I lay back and begin to read, waiting for the ship tremors. 

After reading for about two hours the ship begins to violently shake, taking that as my queue I bookmark my page and sprint out of my room. Heading straight to the bridge, knowing Jim must of been stabbed by now.. 

Once the lift opens I walk straight to the empty Captains chair, sitting down. Hoping Jim won't mind. "What are you doing-" Chekov looks at me like I have a second head.

"Shh Mr. Chekov. Alex to med bay." Pressing the com.

"Bones here, the hell are you calling from the captains chair for?"

"Please notify Mr. Spock and Jim that for approximately... Ten minutes I shall be seizing control of this vessel as acting Captain. For the betterment of Jim and his wounds and Spocks father. If either of them bitch about it hypo them please. I know what I'm doing. Alex out." Turning off the comm I stare at the view screen.

"Um.. Keptin? The alien ship is moving closer.." Smirking I click the comm. "The heat is on... Security team, this is going to be an odd request, but please break thee..." Closing my eyes to remember. "The right antanae of the Andorian please. There will be receiver inside, smash it or phaser it I don't care."

"Keptin! The alien vessel has changed course and speed. Moving directly toward us at warp 8." 

"Deflectors on, Red Alert phasers on stand by. My order." Adjusting in the chair, starring intently at the screen. "Ensign fire as he passes.... NOW." Chekov clicks the button. Firing phasers but missing the ship completely.

"A clean miss sir.." 

"Um.. Captain-" Uhura looks over to me.

"Tell them to take a guess. Clear the board." Suddenly the enterprise is hit. "One more.." hit again.

"Chek. Fire torps 2 4 and 6. Full spread... Need to make it seem like we're putting up a fight.. Fire!"

"Before you tell me about the shield status Chek. Put them on aux power to now." Clicking the comm. "Scotty give all priority power to sick bay."

"Alex? Alright lass." Chekov tries to speak I hold up my hand silencing him. "Before you say anything I know about the damage.." the ship buckles after another shot. "Scotty cut the power on the port side except for phaser banks."

"Aye.. hope you know what your doing lass.." The room goes dark, all according to the script.

"Chekov keep us floating. Were playing possum.. On my mark fire on the enemy ship full blast..." Holding up my hand to silence him from waisting my time on information I already know. "Fire.". The phasers fire, exploding the ship in a ball of fire. 

"H-how did you-" Chekov turns around, looking at me astonished.

"Scotty, get your ass up here and take the helm, my job is done." Standing up from my chair I stop mid stride. "Everyone in this room, any and all logs will refer to me in this situation as Jim. I know that request is odd and most likely against regulation but do as I say." Nodding to them, I enter the lift heading straight to sick bay to check on my Vulcan.

Entering the room I see a very grumpy Jim. "Apologies for the rocking about Bones. It was a necessary evil... And sorry for not telling you about being stabbed, I was unaware the effect it would have upon the outcome."

"Its alright Alex.. I'm just surprised you overthrew me as Captain if only for a few mins.." Jim chuckles before wincing.

"Yea.. sorry, if I didn't it would take away precious moments of blood donation for Ambasador Sarek." Smiling fondly I look at Spock. "He's a stickler for protocol.."

Spocks mother walks up to me with a smile on her face. "Spock told me about you being his Thy'la.." Snorting I look over at Spock.

"Well I gotta say his family line has exellent taste in woman." 

"Oh you!" She gently smacks my arm causing me to chuckle softly. Spock slowly awakes from his hypo enduced sleep I rush over to his side. Gently holding his hand, rubbing a finger across his knuckles. 

"Thy'la.. what-... Bones drugged me.. said you took control of the ship during an enemy attack-"

"That is true, I apologise but your too damn stubborn. I had to take the situation in my own, and might I add very capable hands." Amanda walks over to Sarek's side, watching as he slowly awakens as well.

"Sarek.. would you like to say anything to your son?" Sarek looks at Amanda puzzled.

"I don't understand.."

"She wants you to thank him sir, for saving your life via his blood donation."

"Spock acted in the only logical manner available to him.. one does not thank logic."

"Logic logic logic! I'm so sick of your logic! Do you wanna know what I think About your logic?!"

"That it is incredibly attractive?" Smirking to myself Amanda looks at me baffled.

"Emotional isn't she..? And your mate.. fascinating."

"Indeed." Spock holds my hand in his. "Alex I have something I wish to ask of you. I have accumulated a good amount of shore leave.. and I request that you accompany me and my parents to Vulcan." My eyes widen slightly.

"Um.. sure. Why not? Not like I got anything to do.. Next notable mission is in.. a month a think?"

"Wonderous. Once the summit is finished you will ride with us to Vulcan. You shall stay with Sarek and I at our home." Amanda smiles clapping her hands once. 

"Since I have sustained such an injury it is only logical I return home post haste. I have submitted my vote to the council for them to assess. We shall leave tommorow, once the enterprise passes close enough to Vulcan space a science vessel shall take us the rest of the way."

"I shall get the required clothing ready then." Leaning down I kiss Spock on the cheek. Smiling at him fondly I let go of his hand, walking out of the room.

Jogging up to my room I begin to back, opening Goobers jar I allow him some outside time before I need to jar him for a while. Sliding into my hand he attaches himself to my skin as I begin to pack. Slowly sliding up my arm he nuzzles himself into the crook of my neck. I've learned that not only does this species consume cum.. it can survive off sweat and other bodily fluids. Poor little guy.. I can't leave him with Scotty because he's bonded with me.. so I need to bring him to Vulcan.. I hope Spock won't mind.

Grabbing various articles of clothing for hot weather, Shoving them inside my suit case. Looking at my desk I see an ipod.. with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Reaching I've I grab it, removing the ribbon.

Q's voice eminates from.the speakers. "Sorry for forcing you to go home sweetie. In an attempt to say sorry I'm gifting your this.. device. With every single human movie and song ever made on it. It even has candy crush! I hope this will alleviate some of the boredom of being on the enterprise.. Hope you like it. Love Dad Q." Smiling some I turn it on, realizing it doesn't have a battery icon I raise a brow in confusion.. must run on Q tech..

Sitting down at my desk I look through the library of movies, most of my favorites have been put on a playlist.. Q must have done this. "If you hear me.. thanks.. Dad Q." Smiling I turn on some music while I pack.

"Ooo. E.T by Katy Perry, how fitting." Goober does happy ripples as he feels me shake my hips. Greedily he eats up the sweat. Humming along to the song I scour my room for my favorite pair of shorts.. I know there here somewhere.. I need them to wear to bed dammit..

"Different dimension.." Humming the lyric to myself I can't help myself and begin to belt out the song. "YOU OPEN MY EYES. IM READY TO GO LEAD ME INTO THE LIIGHT. KISS ME K-KISS-"

"Alex?" Jumping up in surprise I look around screaming. Spock stands in the doorway looking perplexed. Goober suddenly becomes very spikey and moves to wrap around my throat gently. Creating a protective collar of spikes around my juggular. Seeing Goober Spock looks alarmed stepping forward.

"Are you alright? Id this creature harming you-"

"I'm fine Spock, if anything Goober is thinking the same thing.. shh budd it's okay." Rubbing a finger over the gelatinous surface he slowly ripples back to normal.

"What is this thing?"

"Uh... Before we started dating Scotty knew I would be.. uh.. Horny in space all by myself. So he took me to a sex toy shop and uh.. bought Goob here for me. It can turn into any genetalia on command.."

Spock clenches his fists and jaw, breathing in and out deeply. "Chief Engineer Scott bought you a sexual device.."

"Yea..?" Looking at him confused by his anger. Then it clicks.

"Spock, you don't need to be jealous- Scotty is gay, he told me so himself."

"He is a homosexual..?" Unclenching his fist looking at me.

"Yea, he doesn't want anyone to know. He doesn't want to be treated differently. When I told him I was Pan he knew he could open up to me."

"You are not a utensil used for cooking-"

"Spock.. Pansexual. The easyist way I can describe it is..uh.. Every hole is a goal." Shrugging with a smile. "It doesn't matter if people have a penis or vagina, hell if they have both I don't care. Its about the person to me... But anyway, Scotty knew I've been having trouble.. orgasming. I've never been able to uh.. cum via fingers alone.." Blushing furiously I look at Spock, seeing a green tint on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"I see.." Spock steps closer to me, a sort of darkness in his eyes.

"Thy'la.." Leaning down he kisses me gently on the lips. Goober slowly slides down my arm and slinks back into his jar. 

Spock whispers onto my ear, his hot breath sending lighting through my veins. "I wish to ravish you in every way possible... But I'm afraid that must wait, we leave for Vulcan in 30.28 mins." 

"T-thats just cruel Spock.. making promises-"

"That I intend to keep Thy'la.." Holding my hand in his, rubbing his fingers against mine interlocking them. "When we arrive on Vulcan we shall be in a separate housing." Smirking he stares at my dialted pupils. "But before I take you.. I must ask you something of grave importance.."

"I have never met any being as unique as you. Every day you fascinate me to no ends.. So I ask this.." Spock kneels down on one knee, pulling a small wooden box engraved with Vulcan symbols from his pocket.

"Will you marry me Alex Tyr Birch?" Opening the box shows a small ring.

Staring at him I feel all air leave my body. Looking down at the ring I feel my heartbeat quicken. "I.. Yes." Grabbing his hands I smile. Hearing me say yes, Spock exhales loudly, standing up he slides a small metal ring on my finger. 

"I am.. glad." Smiling with his eyes he leans down and kisses me fiercely, licking my lips softly. I whimper, putting my hand on his face I open my mouth to his assaults. Our tongues fight for dominance, running my hand up the side of his head I rub the tips of his ears slowly. A low throaty moan resonates from his throat, pulling away from me be pants loudly. Staring at me like he's a starved animal and I'm prime rib.

"I fear if I do not stop I will take not be able to control myself.. I shall leave you to finish packing.. We will be ready to leave in 10.45 mins.. meet me in shuttle-bay two.. I..." His eyes dart back and fourth. "I.. care for you deeply Ashayam." Spock exist the room leaving me a blushing mess. Fucking hell.. what's gonna happen on Vulcan..


	15. The time has 'cum' (NSFW)

Sitting in the small shuttle next to Spock. Amanda holding my hands ecstatic that I said yes.. Apparently Spock has been planning this for a good while.. Apparently the sneaky Vulcan has been asking Jim and Bones for help in finding a ring.. It's been burning a hole in his pocket for almost a month.. Plus he's been researching human marital customs.. he wants to give me a human wedding.

When we get to Vulcan Spock said we're gonna settle in.. then we're going to begin the Koon-ut-la. A vulcan marriage ceremony.. I wish my mom was here to see this. The ship lands with a thudd, causing me to gently squeeze Spocks hand his breath catches. The door opens and a rush of hot air greets me, causing me to cough at the tempature difference.

Our luggage is taken out of the small shuttle by two Vulcans, looking around I see a massive house built into the side of a large hill. "Holy shit.."

Sarek looks at me confused."Sorry uh.. earth saying. Something we say when amazed." Nodding he walks to the door, Amanda behind him. Spock grabs our bags from the two Vulcans and carries them inside.

"Welcome to our home Alex of earth."

"Thank you Sarek. Your home is beautiful.. Kinda reminds me of a hobbits house."

"Hobbits?" Again looking utterly confused.

"Oh. A fantasy race whom build there homes into hillsides. They are from a fantasy book series called 'The lord of the rings'. " Sarek guides me into the.. living room?

"Ah.. I do not read fantasy novels. They are illogical, they contain no knowledge within them."

"Heh I can't get enough of the stuff personally. I love fantasy literature." Spock walks into the room from a hallway, still dressed in his Starfleet uniform. Standing at my side, he holds my fingers against his.

"The ceremony shall be performed in two days time. That shall give you enough time to invite any family members from earth.."

"Oh.. right um.." Looking down at the floor saddened.

"What's the matter dear?" Amanda looks at me, worry adorning her features.

"Alex is from an alternate reality." Spock says for me, gently rubbing my fingers to sooth me.

"Impossible."

"If it is impossible sir.. then explain this." Clearing my mind I stare at Sarek, feeling a tingly burning sensation behind my pupils. Exhaling I snap my fingers, with a flash of light A large tiger appears in front of us growling at Sarek. "Down kitty."

The tiger walks over to me laying down at my feet, a tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth. "How do you explain a tiger appearing from nowhere? A vicious predator of earth laying at my feet like a dog."

"This is.. illogical.." Sarek stares at the tiger trying to use logic to explain it.

"Alex is half Q. An omnipotent race unknown to this quadrant, her father ventured to her reality and mated with her mother."

"I can't exactly bring my family to the ceremony.. I'm still learning how to use my powers.. Even summoning the tiger was a stretch." Spock rubs small circles on my back, helping me calm my nerves.

Sarek looks down in thought. The tiger dissipates in a puff of sparkles. "You came to know of Amanda and I in you reality am I correct in assuming? I noticed how you knew our names before we introduced ourselves."

"Your right sir. I kind of know almost every mission the enterprise goes on... In my reality yours is a television series. A form of entertainment. In fact before your actor was Sarek, he was an early design of a romulin."

"That is illogical, I am Vulcan. Not a Romulin." Furrowing his bushy brows.

"Well, they needed an actor to play a Romulin, your human counterpart took the roll. Then in a future episode they required a Vulcan. Since they already had an ear prothstetic made for you they just recycled. Considering they killed off the Romulin you in the episode he aired in...."

"She speaks the truth father. I have seen this televised series with my own eyes."

"....I shall as you humans say. 'take your word for it'. I must rest now, dinner is in 6 hours. Spock shall escort you." Sarek and Amanda walk away to what I assume is there room.

"Well uh.. that went well."

"Indeed.. Follow me Ashayam." Spock holds my hand in his, leading me to his old bed chambers. 

"Is this your childhood bedroom?" Gasping while looking at the door.  
"You are correct.-"  
Opening the door I look around, seeing large bookshelves filled to the brim. Chuckling to myself i look around, not surprised in the slightest. "Your such a bookworm."

"Explain.. Bookworm..?"

"A person who loves books so much they practically own half a library... So I'm sleeping with you in here then? The bed is rather small..

"We shall 'cuddle'." Spock walks up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, setting his head on my shoulder.

"Ooo. I like cuddling.. But.." Smirking to myself I catch him by surprise, turning around I push him down onto the bed. Climbing on top of him with a smile on my face, grinding my body against his.

"What are you-" Reaching a hand down his body I rub his groin tantalizingly slow. "Time to keep your promise big boy.. or not if you don't want to-"  
Spock grabs my head and pulls me down, kissing me silencing my words. Whimpering against his lips, I grind my hips gently against his.

Grabbing me by my hips he flips us over, him on top of me pinning my arms above my head. "Computer, lock door." A small beep announces it's locked.

"I read that fan fiction you wrote Ashayam. You are a very naughty girl.." Pressing his knee against my clothed sex, I moan softly attempting to wiggle my hips to gain more friction.

Licking the side of my neck all the way to my ear he stops. "I'm going to fill you full of my cum Ashayam."

"Please" Leaning back up he releases me, taking his shirt off he throws it onto the floor. Showing his pasty white yet very muscular chest, I'm practically drooling at the sight. I hastily remove my shirt as well, tossing it off the bed. Stuffing his head into my neck, he inhales deeply through his growling deeply. "I smell your arousal already.." Unlatching my bra with one hand he pulls it off tossing it to the side.

Sitting back on his thighs he pulls my pants down to my ankles in one movement, kicking them off he stares at my panties before he smirks. Grabbing them in the middle he uses his Vulcan strength to rip them off my body tossing the shreds of fabric onto the floor. Squeaking in surprise he almost smiles. Looking down at my dripping sex he licks his lips, staring at it hungerly.

Standing up he slowly slides his pants down, along with his boxers. Revealing a very thick cock, rubbing my thighs together I whimper starring at it.. Wondering how in the hell am i gonna get that inside me.. The head is bulbous with small vents on the side, The shaft is covered in ribs and bumps, sadly he doesn't have any testicles..

A clear fluid slides down his shaft drenching his cock, rubbing his length up and down he growls staring at my body. Kneeling down on the floor he grabs my ankles pulling my pussy to his face. Yelping out in surprise by the manhandling, he licks up my slit slowly catching my wetness on his tongue. Swallowing it he moans desperately, Slowly he begins to rub a single digit up my slit before sliding it in. Groaning feeling the heat and texture of my walls on his sensitive fingers.

"Spock please-" Attempting to rock my hips against his hand he pins my hips down with his forearm, Growling at me with a certain ferocity and lust. Sliding in a second finger be begins to thrust them an and out curling them inside of me whilst he laps at my clit. Arching my back off the bed as he hits my g-spot panting loudly, he smiles licking my clit with kitten licks he begins to focus hitting it with Vulcan precision. Adding a third while I'm distracted, The sound of my moans fill the room.

"I-im.. Spock- I'm cumm-" Gasping for breath I arch off the bed, my cunt clenches around his fingers. Spock moans deeply, becoming more aroused feeling my walls twitch and clench around his digits. Resting his head on my thigh, using his other hand to stimulate my clit in an effort to prolong my orgasm.

Tapping the bed Spock slides his fingers out of me, licking them clean with a series of happy grunts and purrs. Standing up he looks down at me, his cock throbbing at the sight twitching with anticipation. "Ashayam... I burn for you.. let me quench myself in your heat.."

"Spock... Fuck me please.." Spreading my legs wider I hold my arms out to him, beckoning him closer.

Growling he pins me down to the bed by my wrists, licking and sniffing the side of my neck."I'm going to claim your cunt. You are mine"  
Sliding his cock against my slick slit I gasp at the amount of heat radiating off it. Slowly sliding the tip inside he bites the side of my neck in a possessive claim, licking the wound after creating the mark. A small amount of my blood on his lips, staring at me in a euphoric gaze.. Moving his hips he begins to thrust after I've become acclimated with his size. Pistoning his cock inside me, my cum dripping down my thighs, soaking the bed sheets. Moaning loudly Spock releases my arms, in order to pull me closer to him. Wraping his arms around me he pulls me on top of him, bounceing on his cock in ernist. Rocking my hips against him he moans, his hot breath fanning against my ear. Grabbing his hair I tug it gently, my other hand rakeing my nails down his back. "Ashayam.."

Reaching a hand up he places his fingers on my psi points, creating a stronger bond than before. Crying out feeling the pleasure he's experiencing on top of her own. Suddenly his thoughts rush into her head. "You are mine, your body is mine and your pleasure is mine, and i am yours... cum for me.. cum on my cock. Cum... CUM. FILL. BREED. CLAIM." Crying out I cum hard falling back on the bed pulling him with me. Her walls flicker with orgasm. Growling he pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her in a possessive embrace. Pushing his hips down into her, his cum filling deep inside her womb. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, filling his senses with her. Everyone of his senses was full of her, drowning in her overwhelmed by her. After a few moments, Spock regains his senses after falling into a mateing craze.

"Alex.. I.. will not surrender you to another, I will not leave you. I will not neglect you.. you are mine Alex mine.. Forever and always.. Ashayam."

"I love you Spock.."

"and I you.." Slowly pulling out of her, his cum drips down her thighs. Something primal awakens in him, he leaps into action scooping his cum up in his hand he begins to rub it into her skin.

"Spock what are you-"

"I must cover you in my scent.. Let the other males know you are mine. They must smell me on your skin.. know you are claimed. I won't allow anyone to take you away from me." One of his fingers grazes her clit causing her to twitch and moan softly. Looking down at Spock his hair is a mess, his pupils blown wide in desire. "Spock.. I'm gonna have to take a shower you know.."

"No. You will sleep with me like this.." Crawling up the bed he wraps his arms around her. Holding Alex close to his chest, his bare cock nestled between her cheeks. Nuzzling his head into her hair, inhaling deeply he sighs in content. Chuckling softly she nuzzles back into him. "Fine we can rest a bit. But I'm gonna have to get clean before dinner with your parents."

"Negative. Every male shall know my claim on you." Rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Are all Vulcans this possessive?"

"Yes. We are protective of our mates. I'm.. sorry if this bothers you." A feeling of anxiety washed over Alex's brain, not her own emotion.

"Ashayam. It doesn't bother me.. I actually like it alot.." Holding his hand against her breast, rubbing circles on his knuckles.

"I am.. glad."

"I do have to say tho. Its not fair that I smell like you.. and you don't smell like me. I don't want any females to get any ideas.." Turning around in his arms she looks into his eyes, running her hands through his forest of chest hair. Biting her lip confidence filling her.

"Next time... I want to cover you in my cum." A throaty growl is all I hear before he kisses me. Smiling as I feel his tongue enter my mouth, allowing him to explore and claim me before pulling away. "That.. can be arranged."

"Notification. Dinner will be ready in 10 mins. Apologies for the inconvenience."

"Hmh looks like your parents couldn't wait a few more hours.."

"Most likely my father heard us mating, and chose to start dinner now then interrupt us in a round 2."

"Y-your dad heard us?" A deep crimson blush spreads across my cheeks and ears.

"Vulcan hearing is very acute."

"Well this is going to be the most awkward dinner with the inlaws.." Spock releases me from his iron grip allowing me to get dressed.

"Man.. you ruined one of my favorite pairs of panties.." Spock scoops the shreds off the floor before shoving them in his pocket.

"What are you gonna do with those mister?"

"Use them as.. masterbation material.. when you are away. If you object I shall throw them away-"  
"Eh I don't care. Everyone has there kinks." Smiling I pull on a fresh pair of panties after wiping off some residual cum.

Spock dresses in a shirt and pants, I wear a tank top and shorts due to the heat. Grabbing my hand, Spock escorts me through the house to the dining room. Looking around amazed I see Sarek and Amanda sitting at the dinner table. Sitting down opposite Amanda and Spock sitting between me and Sarek. A young Vulcan male walks out of the kitchen carrying a pot. Setting it down near me he stops in his tracks, sniffing the air around me he wrinkles his nose in an unknown manner stepping away. Hmh. Spocks cum massage really does work..

"We are having Plomeek soup for dinner dear, I hope you don't mind."

"Ooo. I love Plomeek and it's fresh not replicated? I'm so happy right now." Smiling in glee Spock ladels small amount into my bowel, before adding some to his. Grabbing a spoon I scoop a small amount up, shoving it into my mouth I hum in delight. "It tastes amazing. So much better then replicated.. I may need to come to Vulcan for every shore leave." A feeling of happiness blossoms and dissipates. Looking over to Spock I smirk, feeling his emotions through his shields via our new bond.

"I find it fascinating that you, a human enjoy Vulcan cuisine. Since most find it too bland for there tastes." Sarek says before continuing to eat. Spock barely stops a growl in his throat, clearing his throat to cover it up he continues to eat.

"I have a mental disorder. For me over powering flavors are just disgusting. Vulcan cuisine is perfect, it has the right amount of flavor and the textures are amazing." Amanda hands me a piece of what I assume is bread.

"Try this dear, you will like it. Its almost like potato bread."

Grabbing the small hand held loaf, I break off a small piece. Biting into it in, surprised by the textures. Its like eating raw dough but it tastes pleasent. Both Spock and Sarek look at me watching for my reaction. "This is amazing! What is this?" Dipping a small amount into my soup I bite into it. Humming softly at the mixture.

"Vornash sap bread. The trees that do live on our planet have a viscous sap. Farmers collect it and use various mushrooms found in caves to create the bread. It has been made for centuries."

"Well your ancestors are geniuses. This is absolutely delicious." Finishing my soup, Spock holds my hand underneath the table.

"You have picked a fine mate Spock." Finishing his soup as well he stands from his chair. "I bid you good night. May your.. dreams be pleasent Alex. Amanda stands and follows Sarek. Spock grabs his bowl and sets it inside mine. "Let us return to bed Ashayam."

"Actually before we go to bed. I need to be alone for a minute." Spock begins to lead me through the halls to his room.

"Whatever for?"

"I'm gonna try and ask my father for a.. favor." Spock nods in thought.

"There is an empty room across mine, you may use it to converse.. Should a problem arise you needn't say anything." Standing outside his room he opens up a door across the hall and let's me step inside. "I shall be in bed when you are finished." Closing the door I exhale.

"Uh.. Dad? You there..? I need to ask a favor-"

"You rang?" Q lays across the bed with a smile on his face.

"Hi dad." Crossing my arms in an attempt to hide myself.

"Hello sweetie. What can ole papa q do for you?" Resting his head on his hand.

"I uh.. I'm getting married tommorow.. to Spock." Q's eyes widen in horror.

"You have barely been dating for a few months! You've barely known him a year!" Q teleports off the bed and begins pacing back and forth.

"Yes well I love him." Crossing my arms.

"Oh my goodne-" Q stops in his tracks and recoils in horror, almost gagging.

"THAT SLIMY BIG NOSED HOB GOBLIN MATED WITH YOU?!? I SMELL HIS EJACULATE ON YOUR BODY!!"

"Dad calm down- it's a Vulcan custom-" Holding my hands up, trying to difuse the situation.

"OH I KNOW ITS A CUSTOM. BUT HE CAN SHOVE HIS CUSTOM UP WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!! HOW DARE HE MATE WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Slamming his fist into the wall, causing it to splinter and crack.

"IT'S MY BODY DAD! IM 22 YEARS OLD! IM AN ADULT!"

"YOUR PRACTICALLY A FETUS IN Q YEARS." Groaning loudly I pull at my hair.

"Dad.. I want you and Mom to come to the wedding. But if your so against it then Don't come.. But mom and my family would want to see me get married.."

"Honey- I.." Q sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. "Every moment I spend with you I get this.. urge to protect you.. It's an odd sensation, I'm still trying to get used to it.. I'm sorry I just- I don't want that Vulcan to break your heart.. So help me Q if he does I'll obliterate his entire species off the cosmic map.." Gritting his teeth in rage.

"Dad!" Looking at him shocked at his outburst.

"Sorry fine.." Sighing he looks at the ground. "I can port over your family, If you want I can even erase there memories after-"

"I want them to remember. I can't just keep there dimension frozen until I feel like going over.. Mom needs to know where I am and what I'm doing.."

"Alright.. Before the ceremony I'll bring over your family.. I'll even restore your mother's memories of me so the entire situation makes more sense.."

"Thank's Dad.."

"Anything for you my little starfire.." Smiling he snaps his fingers and disappears, the cracks in the wall dissapear. Exiting the room I walk across the hall to see Spock laying in bed reading.

"How did your talk go? I felt strong emotions of anger through our bond.."

"It went as.. expected. Dad's not happy we had pre marital sex.. or sex at all for that matter but he'll get over it." Smiling I pull off my shorts and slide into bed next to Spock. Setting down his book he wraps his arms around me. "Lights 0%"

The room turns pitch black, smiling in content, feeling Spocks chest rise and fall. Slowly I fall asleep.


	16. Here comes the bride

Laying in bed curled up against Spock, warmth surrounding me. Sleepily I open my eyes, my body deciding it's time to awaken. Spock senses me stirring and opens his eyes. "Ashayam.." Spock says groggily, wrapping his arms tighter around me. Holding me close to him in a protective embrace.

"Good morning Ashayam." Leaning up I kiss him gently on the lips. "We should probably get dressed.. My dad's bringing my family over today.."   
"I would prefer to 'cuddle' with you. It is rather pleasent and is growing on me as you say." A ghost of a smile in his eyes. 

"Well we can cuddle later. I have to make sure my family doesn't panic about being on an alien planet." A soft sigh and Spock reluctantly releases me from his hold. Sliding down the bed I sit on the edge, grabbing a small robe Amanda gave me the night before. Spock dresses in a traditional Vulcan wedding robe, much to his dismay.

Waiting at the door for me, I comb my hair quickly and walk over to him with a smile. Holding out his fingers, I place mine against his. Leading me outside his room. Were suddenly transported outside in a flash of light. "Bah sorry, couldn't wait any longer. Walking is so slow." Q sits on a rock wearing a tuxedo, resting his chin on his hand.

Smiling softly I give him a nod in understanding. "Hopefully your mother doesn't kill me.. alright here we go." Holding both hands up he snaps a bright flash of light and my close Family is standing infront of us in the sand. They begin to look around utterly confused and scared.

"Alex?" My mom finally says, my cousin Gage clings to his mother's side looking around petrified.

"Hi mom.. uh.. this is uh.. gonna be quite the story I'm gonna tell you." Rubbing the back of my neck, avoiding her gaze laughing nervously.

"It is alright Ashayam." Spock sets a hand on the small of my back, looking at me with love in his eyes but a stone cold expression.

"Oi! Get your hand off her!" My aunt's husband yells at Spock, holding his baby daughter in his arms.

"Uncle Eric it's fine. Were uh actually getting married today. Er.. bonded I should say." Leaning into Spock with a smile on my face.

"Hun where are we?" My grandfather looks at me, then around to the scenery. My grandmother clining to him scared, he holds her in an attempt to comfort her.

"You are on the planet Vulcan, currently at my place of residence." Sarek and Amanda walk out from the house.

"Wait a sec. That's sounds really familiar.." Eric looks at the ground in thought then snaps his fingers. "STAR TREK!!" Q rolls his eyes, not enjoying this conversation pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wait a second.. Quentin?" My mom walks over to Q. A look of anger on her features.

"Hello dear long time no see-" Q smiles fondly at my mother, she slaps him hard across the face.

"You bastard." Gritting her teeth sneering at him, she stares at him.

"Mom stop! He's my father!"

"Like hell he is! Mark is your father-". 

"Actually dearest I am indeed her pa-pa." Rubbing his cheek in pain, glancing down at her then looking at me for help.

"That's why I'm here mom.. I'm actually half alien.... I'm half ... Q."

Q groans loudly holding his head back. "Ugh,! this is taking too long." Q snaps and everyone holds there heads for a second, almost as if there in pain. "There, they get the whole jist of what's happening. Talking takes too long so much easier to converse through trans dimensional warp energy like the Q..."

My mom scoffs shaking her head, looking over at Spock she laughs to herself. "I knew you looked familiar.. Who would of known that you were Spock.. and honey.. I can't believe your marrying him.. I'm happy for you. But Mr. Spock... if you hurt her I assure you I will gut you like a pig." Murderous intent in her eyes as she stares at my to be husband.

"I will never hurt my Thy'la. I would rather perish." Spock pulls me closer to his body. Sarek and Amanda stride over to my mother, Amanda looking excited. 

"It is an honor to have you join our family." My mom looks Sarek up and down. "Thank you.. it's nice to meet you." Amanda smiles at my mother. They begin to talk before Sarek holds a hand to his ear.

"We must be going soon. I hear the drums I'm the distance. The ceremony is going to begin soon. Come family of Alex, we must leave post haste." Sarek gestures to a large stone bridge in the distance. My family reluctantly follows him.

Few mins later

Jim and Bones stand to the side smirks on there faces. I look at them astonished that there here. I'll have to talk to them after.. Standing next to the emerald green gong we watch as T'pao is brought over the opposing bridge. My family stands at the sidelines watching in confusion. Four Vulcans set T'pao down on an altar of sorts she holds her hand up in a Vulcan salute. Me and Spock return it, following his bonding tradition.

"We gather here, at the most sacred of places. To join these two mind's in a bonding of mind and soul." Me and Spock walk over to T'pao kneeling down infront of her, she sets her hands on both our psi points. Closing her eyes she begins to meld us, a rather odd sensation quite different from when Spock does it. Suddenly it feels as though a thick thread connecting me and Spock is strengthened tenfold. Gasping at the feeling I furrow my brows, suddenly the bond is solidified. The small gotten thread turning into steel wire..Permanently joining me and Spock. 

"It is done. May your bond strengthen through time and space." Releasing us both from our psi points I exhale, a feeling of happiness and content sits near me. Must be Spock.. Suddenly Q begins to clap, wiping tears from his eyes. T'pao looks at him an un-amused and cold expression on her face. Both me and Spock stand up, walking over to the gong we both grab the handle of a hammer. Bashing it together onto the gong it resonates, in a pleasent frequency. Smiling wide I look at my family, they all have smiles on the faces. Q blows his nose loudly into a tissue, tears running down his face. 

"Alex Birch, You are now a permanent resident of Vulcan. Any offspring you bear with Vulcan blood are welcomed here. Peace and long life to you all.." The four Vulcans pick up T'pao and walk back across the bridge. Seeing them leave my mother walks over and congratulates me. Holding my hands in hers.

Q throws dried rice across me and Spock. I burst our laughing Spock looks confused as does Sarek. "Dad... Come on."

"Its a wedding.. Its tradition." Tossing another handful at my face, white doves appear out of nowhere flying off into the distance before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Dad we're not gonna have a human wedding. We're just gonna sign the paperwork."

"I think not! No daughter of mine is going without a proper wedding!" Q crosses his arms, offended.

Jim rolls his eyes striding over with Bones. "Congratulations you two." Bones pulls at the collar of his dress uniform.

"Thank you Jim. I am.. grateful you both could make it on short notice." Spock bows his head in thanks, a feeling of happiness and content at seeing his friends.

"We wouldn't miss your wedding you lil hobgoblin. We're your friends. Although Scotty's bummed he couldn't make it, he sends his regards Alex."

"I'll have to tell him all about it when we get back." Holding Spocks hand in my own.  
"But we are going to begin the human tradition of the 'honey moon'. Alex has decided that she would like me to spend some time alone with me."

"Your leaving so soon?" Bones looks bummed.

"It will be a day for you guys but it will be a week for us." Smiling I hold onto Spock hand. "Gotta love dimensional control."

"Alright. We'll be waiting for you on the enterprise. Have fun you two." Jim smiles patting me on the back gently.

"Dad we're ready when you are." Q perks up and smiles.

"One honeymoon coming right up-"

"No dad. We talked about this. I just want to spend some time with Spock." Q groans loudly throwing his head back. 

"Fine... One boeing honeymoon coming up..." Q looks at me and snaps his fingers.

A bright flash of light and a tingling sensation on my skin is all my senses pick up. Blinking away the odd sensation I look around and see my home in Azeroth. Spock stands next to me looking around the room. "We're currently just outside Stormwind, the king built this house as thanks for defeating N'zoth and all the other baddies." Walking though the house I smile, looking out the window I see a sheep grazing on my lawn. Whistling a command a a large molten hound sprints out of a dog house and scares off the sheep.

"The Darkmoon faire is in town. Wanna go check it out? Or we can go visit king Anduin?" 

"It would be most logical to stay and enjoy your company." Spock wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his body.

"Well we have to leave the house at some point." 

"...logical."

"Come on, let's go visit the king." Grabbing his hand I lead him outside, a large black chinese serpent dragon floats above the ground. Looking at me it floats over, lowering itself to the ground. Grabbing it's reins I pull myself up, Spock following along. Cracking them it floats up and begins to coil it's body, moving through the air towards the city. Looking down I see guards walking down the main road look up and me and wave. 

Flying above the city I pull gently on the reins, coercing the dragon to move towards the keep. Slowly lowering ourselves down we land gently on the steps outside the castle. Spock hops off first and helps me off. "Alex! Its wonderful to see you friend!" Anduin walks down the hallway with a smile on his face. Walking up to me he pulls me into a big hug.

"Nice to see you too Wrynn. How's Wraithion?" 

"Better. All of his wounds have healed... Come inside! You must have much to tell me of your travels!" Ushering us inside Spock looks at me with an arched brow. Shrugging I follow the king.

"Your majesty- oh. Hello Champion." An older man in a dark leather coat stands off to the side, holding a scroll under his arm.

"Genn how many times have we been over this? Its Alex." 

"Hmh.. Your majesty I have the reports from the refugees. Muradin has agreed to relieve us and allow some to join him in Ironforge."

"Wonderful news. I fear at this rate were going to run out of room."

"Refugees?" Spock looks at me confused.

"Teldrasil the home of the night elves was burned down by Sylvanus Windrunner during the war. Killing thousands and leaving even more homeless. Anduin is trying his best to help."

"It is no easy task. So many more mouths to feed." Rubbing his temple due to stress.

"Anduin you just need to ask and I can solve your food problem. You know I have enough food."

"Alex that would be asking too much of you. We already owe you so much."

"Anduin. I insist. I'll have the banker pack up some food I have and send it over." Grabbing an enchanted whistle I blow it. Summoning a specrteal gnome.

"You rang? Oh mistress Alex!"

"Hey. Send this letter to the teller would you?"

"Aye aye! Its on its way!" The letter in my hand dissapears in a shimmer of sparkles. The small gnome bows and dissapears.

"There that wasn't too hard." Smirking at him.

"You have such a kind heart... Now you came here for a reason." Anduin straightens himself up, going into his kingly persona.

"Ah yes. I came to let you know that.. I'm married. To this man, his name is Spock."

Anduin's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "By the light! Congratulations! Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?"

"Sorry, its a dimensional thing."   
"Alex-" Spock looks to me, his eyes widen.  
"Its alright Spock, the king and his closest consorts know of what I am. No need to fear."

"Then I'm okay in assuming your husband isn't a night elf?" Anduin looks Spock up and down, focusing mainly on his ears 

"No I'm afraid not. He's a species called a Vulcan from another dimension from my home dimension.."

"Incredible. Well it is certainly an honor to meet the man whom tied down this wild creature." Anduin nudges me with a smile, rolling my eyes I look at him returning a smile. 

".. ah a joke." Spock looked confused for a moment.

"Well I just came to say my greetings. Me and Spock are going to be staying in this realm for a small period. We are on our honeymoon. Actually we were just headed to the Darkmoon faire."

"Ah! Wonderful, I wish you both great fun.. if you require anything I'm nearly a letter away." Anduin smiles kindly at me. Nodding I wave goodbye as me and Spock walk back down the hallway and remount my dragon.

Cracking the reins it flys through the air. Cutting through it like butter. Flying over the city of Stormwind, passers by cheer at me. Smiling I wave down at them as we exit the city limits, heading to a small inn near my home. Goldshire, the portal to darkmoon resides near it every month. Slowly I pull back on the reins, lowering us down next to the large portal. A man and a woman are juggling knives next to it, a dwarf stands to the side spitting fire into the air. Smiling I move my mount through the portal, the world around us contorts and shifts. Moving us to an island in the middle of nowhere. Nudging my heels into the beast it moves down the large hill. Coming up to a token seller.

"Ahh hello miss! Care for some coins?" A small pandaren lady stands at the counter.

"Yes please, two bags of twenty." Hopping off my mount Spock accompanying me. A small gnome walks over and grabs the reins leading it off to the visitor stables. Giving me a small ticket as proof it's mine. 

"Alrighty. That will be four gold pieces." Holding out a paw, Spock looks concerned not knowing of this world's currency. Handing over the coins from my bulging purse she smirks and hands me two pouches. Grabbing them both I turn, ushering Spock to follow me.

Looking around in awe a small gnome fires a man out of a cannon with a laugh. "Step right up! Step right up! Land a ring get a prize!" A small turtle with a stick on its back walks around an enclosed area. A man holding rings stands infront of it, twirling them idley. I stare at the prizes, seeing a stuffed nightsaber immedeately wanting it.

Spock receives an urge of want through our bond. Looking where I'm looking he sees the small cat. An instinct to show his mate how powerful he is takes over his logic. "I shall play." Spock steps up handing the man a token, the dwarf nods handing over three rings. 

"Alright sunny, land three and the kitty cat is yours." The man steps back watching the turtle.

Spock goes silent watching the turtles movements before tossing all three at once. They land on the turtle with ease. The man looks at it in awe. "A-Alright. The kitty is yours." The man leans up and plucks a cat off the shelf, handing it to me. 

Happily I grab it snuggleing into it with a smile in my face. "Whack a gnoll! Get 20 points get a prize!". "Guess your weight! Guess your weight!"

Walking past all the noise we find the area where ETC will play. "The ETC concert will begin in 5 mins." A large tauren walks on stage, tuning his guitar, an orc and undead following him. Bags under there eyes. A small fish man walks up stage and sits at the drums, his bulbous eyes unblinking. 

Sitting down a small crowd appears. Holding Spocks hand the concert begins. The large tauren begins to play, tapping his hoof on stage. The undead begins to headbang, singing into the mic. "THE POWER OF THE HORDE!" The murloc goes nuts on the drums, the orc playing his bass calmly. The tauren moos loudly and strums his strings harder and faster. Until the song ends, the crowd disperses and me and Spock slowly finish exploring the faire. 

After wandering around for an hour, Spock feels as though we should return to our cabin. I sigh an agree. Slowly we trek back to the stable when I'm Stopped by the sight of a small tent. Walking to it Spock scrunches his brows. Pulling back the cloth door I see a Gnoll moving her paws around a crystal ball, her eyes a pure milky white.

"The child of the stars and dunes. Come. Sit." Gesturing a mangled paw to a small stool. Reluctantly I sit down. Sliding a token into a small compartment.

"Hmm.. the ball it speaks to me.. The child.. of the dunes shall be naught of the dunes any longer. For he shall become a child of the stars..." My brain tries to compute what she said, Spock looks equally confused. 

"What do you mean?"

"The spirits.. nae I cannot say more. The stars call to you Alex of earth. They will summon you and you must make a choice. That is all I may say, I apologise.. they are silent now." Removing her paws from the globe she pants, looking very winded.

"Thank you, although what you said was very cryptic.. I assume I will understand when the time comes?" The Gnoll nods, her eyes staring into oblivion unmoving.

"Thy'la I believe we should return home." Nodding to Spock I stand up, looking down at my tokens I place the remainder on her table. The Gnoll looks puzzled and smiles. I know that they get money and food based on how many tokens they earn in a day.. Hopefully this will help her.

Finally we enter my home although it's dark out, too late to cook. I fly to Goldshire and get us some food from the inn. Returning home me and Spock eat with smiles on our faces.. well me anyways. After eating we head off to bed. Spock sleeping nude, I wrap my body around him. Lulling off to sleep. 

We spend the rest of our 3 day honeymoon (Spock said staying a week is illogical and his duty's to the enterprise are important. I agreed being bored out of my mind) lazing around the house. Cuddling infront of the fireplace, chasing sheep off my lawn. I still can't believe I'm married to Spock. It seems so surreal.

I just hope nothing bad happens.


	17. (NSFW) Butt-Wasp and Sex Venom

Spock decided to surprise me with news.. Were moving in together, I'm leaving my measly small room to Spock and Kirk's conjoined suite. Only the Captain and his first officer have the luxury... Not to mention they can have real water showers if they want.. Spock wanted to help me move in my things, but he had to do return to his duty's. Insisting I wait until his shift was over so he could help.. Claiming it was 'Only logical considering I have superior Vulcan strength.' But I'm too stubborn and started the move anyways.

For almost an hour I've been lugging stuff from my old room to Spocks, I can finally take a break and lay down in his newly commissioned Queen bed. Sighing softly in comfort as my back hits the plush mattress. The door chimes interrupting my peace and alerting me to someone. "Ugh.. Come in!" Sitting up reluctantly I stare at the door, soaked in sweat.

The door opens to reveal Scotty, who's looking around the room. "Hey lass!" Scotty smiles walking over he hugs me tightly, lifting me up off the ground. I could practically hear my back pop.

"Sorry I couldn't make it tae ya weddin. One if the ensigns managed to fuse a fuel coupling. Took almost two days to fix it." Gritting his teeth angerly, it looks like he hasn't slept in days.. Poor guy.

"Its alright Scotty." Smiling widely happy to be in his presence again.

"Oh I almost forgot." Scotty reaches into a small bag handing me a small painted mason jar. "I fed yer goo, only sweat and spit like yae told me, lil lad didn't like it very much." The top of the container un-screws itself and Goober slinks himself out, rolling up my arm to curl around my neck happily slurping up my sweat.

"Aww Goob I missed you two. Thank you for taking care of him for me." Scratching the goo gently it wiggles in utter happiness.

"My goo Vander had a wee little playdate they sort of... Began imitating genitals to each other. It was like they were teaching each other new forms."

"Weird.."

"Aye. It was a sight to behold." The door opens and Spock walks inside and stops in his tracks to see Scotty.

"Hello Engineer Scott. Why are you in my quarters?" Spock stands perfectly straight, staring at Scotty.

"Its fine Spock, Scotty took care of my pet for me while we were away. I changed my mind last second and left it to him instead of hauling him around with us." Goob ripples as he moves around my neck, leaving dry clean skin in his wake.

"I see.." Protect. Rival. Challenge. Words and emotions blast though our bond. Holding my head, still getting used to the odd feeling.

"Well I better be goin. Engineerin would be lost without me there. I'll send ya a message on the padd alright lass? Ya can give me the details." Scotty winks as he walks past Spock, returning to work.

"I felt that ya know. I've told you Scotty's gay."

"I apologise Ashayam. The primal instinct of protecting ones mate from other males is imbedded in Vulcan DNA. I shall better prepare myself to prevent further incidents." Smiling at him I sit back down on the bed, petting Goober gently.

"How did you shift go? Anything interesting going on?" Goob sends a small tendril down the valley of my breasts, eating the sweat there.

"..I am to report to the planets surface at 0800 hours tommorow morning. I am to catalog flora. The Captain has granted me permission for you to join me if you wish."

"Oo! that could be fun. I might see some lil critters running around." Smiling wide, finally getting to see an alien animal.

"I must regret to inform you I have done thorough scans of the planetoids surface. There are no animals or 'critters'. All of the fauna reside in underground tunnels and chasms. Although there seems to be increased insect activity on the surface. Dr. McCoy shall provide you the correct immunizations to prevent known parasites.." Flashbacks to an anime movie I watched. 'The island of giant insects' shuddering in horror I shake it off. Hopefully I will never come across a planet with butterfly's the size of cars.. that will suck out my blood.

"Well.. uh in that case, we should have dinner then and head off to bed. Gotta get plenty of sleep in."

"Vulcans do not require to sleep every day." Spock walks further into the room, begining to use the replicator grabbing us both our dinners.

"Then what do you do when ur in bed with me?" Staring at him confused.

"I... enjoy your presence. Your scent and body vascinity calms me, and allows me to.. go into a meditative trance." Grabbing a salad for himself he replicates a plate of lasanga and garlic bread. Setting then down on the table.

Standing up from the bed I sit across from him. "Aww thanks asha." Grabbing a fork I peel off the top layer of cheese, eating it first in one big bite. Spock drizzles a homemade salad dressing on top of his meal and begins to eat. Grabbing my fork I slice off a piece and blow on it before shoving it in my mouth. Scooping up any meat sauce and putting it on a piece of garlic bread.

Spock is always fascinated with how I eat certain foods. Like how I can only eat Mac and Cheese for so long before I have to stop. The repetitive flavor makes me want to vomit..

After we finish our meal, Spock removes his clothing, placing them in a sonic cleaner for use tommorow. Leaving Spock fully nude. I follow along suite, wearing my favorite t-shirt and lace panties. Spock slides into bed, waiting for me with open arms. Sliding beside he wraps his arms around me tightly, allowing me to rest my head on his chest. Always wanting to be the big spoon.. Breathing softly I slowly drift off to sleep the sound of his heart beating lulling me into the abyss.

After Bones sticks me with an ungodly amount of Hypos. Yelling in my ear about me 'not getting into trouble' and to 'stay close to your hobgoblin'.. I'm finally allowed to go to the surface, standing on the pad Spock, Sulu and a few ensigns I've never seen are beamed down. Within a blink of an eye I'm on the surface of what seems to be a thick lush jungle. The ground littered in flowers and vines. Spock looks around totally nerding out along with Sulu, they immediately begin to scan flora. Taking various samples into small containers. Sliding my com in my pocket, wrapping a holster around my waist sliding my phaser in it safely. 

Walking away from the group, keeping within ear shot. I begin to look around amazed by the amount of insects flying around. Walking over to a branch seeing a flash of color, two odd looking beetles fight each other I watch in amazement. A soft buzzing blows past my ear, looking around confused I return to the beetles. Watching them duel in amazement, a snake like bug flys through the air across from me. The buzz goes past me again, squinting in confusion I feel something land on my hand. Looking down I see a butterfly. "Aww look at you, so cute with your lil bee pattern-". A large stinger come out if the 'butterflys' thorax. Stabbing into me I scream out, smacking my hand down onto it killing it instantly.

Looking down at my hand I see what looks to be a corpse of a.. Butterfly wasp?? Spock hearing my scream, feelings of pain through our bond, he sprints over pushing through the foliage. Pushing vines and leaves out of the way. "ASHAYAM. THY'LA. ARE YOU ALRIGHT." Suddenly feeling very woozy I lean against the tree, the world coming in and out of focus. Sweat begins to drip down my face, how did it get so hot??

Spock grabs me gently looking me over, my body begin to swell the area of the sting. Apparently the little bastard bug had poison.. or ven-om.... Everything flickers in and out of blackness, feeling Spocks arms wrap around me. Another flicker. A bright blinding light and the smell of alcohol. Bones.. yelling at me.. Then blackness again..

Groggily I groan, turning my head to the side. The bright lights irritating me. Feeling a hand wrap around mine.

Worry. Mate. Keep Safe. Failure. Injured.

Words and emotions flash across my psyche. Wincing I open my eyes, Spock looks at me a worried Vulcan expression on his face. Bones pricks me with a hypo, catching me off guard. "Ow! Fuck Bones.."

"You damn Idjit.. Couldn't stay safe for one away mission.. tch.. Your estrogen is off the charts. Body temp keeps rising. I'd say that.. your symptoms are similar in some ways to Vulcan Ponn Farr." Bones looks to Spock worry on his face.

"What..? That fucking ButtWasp.. that's the name of the species now.. fucking buttwasp.." Attempting to sit up, Spock holds my back and assists me.

"Asham it is illogical to name a species 'buttwasp'. But considering you are the first to find it.. I shall catalogue it as such." Sweat begins to drip down my face, soaking my hair causing it to stick to me.

"Shit it got hot in here quick, turn down the temp bones... Are you trying to kill your patients?"

"Your bloods burning kid.. Spock I've.. treated the bite but from what I can see from the venoms make up. The only way for it to be worked out is during coitus, I've already tried to thin it with a saline solution. But her body just cant metabolize the stuff right now. Hopefully her Endorphins should flush it out or absorb it." Bones sighs rubbing a hand across his face, a small red tint on his cheeks. "Basically make her cum a bunch and she'll be right as rain."

"B-bones don't be so blunt- FUCK WHY IS IT SO HOT." Whimpering I wipe sweat off my brow, my breathing picking up into short pants.

"I shall take her to our quarters and update you on the result doctor." Spock wraps his arms around me, picking me up bridal style. Bones grabs his com. "Transporter room, two to beam to First Officer's Quarters."

In the blink of an eye, were transported to our room. "Ashayam.. I'm going to remove your clothing now." Spock gently lays me down on the bed.

"Please.. it's so hot.." Gripping the steel frame above me wishing to feel the cold metal, it bends underneath my fingers. Spock look up hearing the sound and stares in awe, a green blush tinting his face and ears. Swiftly he pulls off my clothing folding them half hazardly and setting them down to the side. Removing his clothes in the process. "Computer engage Medical Do Not Disturb." The door clicks with a lock.

"Asha. I'm going to touch you now, is that alright?" Nodding frantically, Spock slides his fingers down my body. Teasing my skin before gently rubbing my slit, realizing I'm already soaking wet a deep purr resonates in his throat. Something inside me takes over, I growl deeply at him angry he's taking so long I sit up, grabbing Spock and tossing him underneath me.

Spocks erection twitches underneath me, his breath hitches. Pupils blown wide at the feeling of being man handled. Growling deeply I crawl up his body using my knees to pin his hands above his head, my sex hovering over his face. Spock stares at it, eyes half lidded. Spock drags his tongue up my pussy, moaning softly holding onto the headboard. Dropping down my hips he grabs my thighs anchoring himself. Flicking his tongue against my clit teasingly. gritting my teeth I grab his hair, pulling on it gently my thighs rub against his ears Spock moans underneath me. His cock twitching and bouncing against his stomach, aching to be touched. A small pool of pre cum pooling on his stomach. The vibrations of his moans cause me to gasp loudly, thrusting my hips harder into his face. Spock grunts stopping his licking tapping my thigh I rise my hips allowing him to gasp for breath.

Allowing him sufficient time to get air I then drop down unexpectedly. Spock grips my thighs harder, pushing his tongue inside me thrusting it in and out at a break neck pace. "Fuck yes.. Spock.."

Grinding my clit against his nose, gripping gently onto his ears rubbing them in between my fingers. A strong tingling sensation blossoms in my stomach, my breath hitches my back arching. Opening my mouth in a silent cry I feel myself squirt all over his face. My cum dripping down his chin as he greedily drinks it up. Slurping against my cunt, keening at the sensitivity I gasp. Rising my hips off his face sliding down his body, panting loudly. Looking up I see Spock, his hair a mess and my cum covering his mouth. The burning sensation under my skin cooled for a moment.

"That.. was a pleasant experience. I wish to replicate this in future." Spock looks down at me, stars in his eyes.

"Gotta admit.. that was the second best orgasm I've ever had.. the first being you. Your in first and second place Spock.. Ready to get third?" Biting my lip my wet pussy hovering over his weeping member.

"Please Asha... Let me quench your heat.."

"I don't know.. have you been a good boy?" Gripping his throat in my hand, tilting his head up. Spock looks slightly confused, closing his eyes for a moment he opens them again. An tingling sensation swirls in my head. Spock looks at me with clarity in his eyes.

".... Yes. I've been a good boy. Please- let me pleasure you... Mistress.. Asha.." Arching a brow, Who knew Spock had a femdom kink.

Smirking I drop my hips down on his cock. Bottoming out in one thrust. Grabbing my hips he groans loudly, looking down at his hands I grab them and pin them above his head. "Be a good boy and don't move them hmm?"

"Yes.. Mistress. I'll be good for you.." Admiration. Be Good. Obey. Pleasure.

Idley rocking my hips back and forth. "Don't cum until I say you can." Spock nods quickly, closing his eyes panting in bated breaths. Rubbing my breasts against his chest, feeling his girthy cock rub against my walls. God it feels so good to be so.. full..

Feeling him twitch inside me, Spock winces I smirk and increase my pace. "S-slow-"

"Shhh your not in charge." Holding his face in my hands, I kiss him wildly. Sliding my tongue inside his mouth exploring my new territory. Pulling away Spock gasps gripping the sheets above his head. "I'm going to ejaculate-"

"Good fill me. Such a good boy. Be a good boy for me. Come on give me your load." Dropping my hips down a final time, Spock gasps and I feel his hot cum shoot inside me. Triggering an orgasm of my own, my walls flutter around his cock furthering his own orgasm. Riding it out for as long as possible I feel the high trickle into nothing. Calming my breathing I lift my hips, Spocks cock slides out of me landing on his stomach. A pool of cum dripping onto his cock, some running down my thighs.

Panting softly, sweat rolling down my body. "Ashayam.. Where did that come from?"

"I was confused when you refered to me as a 'good boy'. I searched through your mind for the meaning and discovered your 'kink' for female domination of the opposite sex. I believed it would increase your sexual gratification if I played along... It was an interesting experience."

Chuckling softly I smile at him. "Thank you Spock.. Asha.. I've never had anyone who wanted to explore my kinks, maybe we can explore some of your later."

"I would enjoy that. I must admit It was pleasant being handled so.. roughly." Humming I play with his chest hairs idley. "I should alert the Doctor of your status. Are you experiencing the heat anymore?"

"No I feel fine now.. thank you for doing this with me Spock." Resting my chin on his chest, enjoying his he afterglow.

"It is my duty to see to my mates needs. Whatever they may be." Spock nuzzles his head into my neck, a soft purring coming from his throat.

"I'll go hop into the shower while you message McCoy. Then you can join me. Sound like a deal?"

"Indeed." Nipping gently at my ears I roll off him, strutting nakedly to the shower. To clean myself of the sweat and cum dripping down my thighs.

"Greetings Doctor."

Bones face appears on the computer screen. "How is she Spock? She good now? Did it work?" Looking at Spock an alarmed look on his face.

"The.. 'operation' was a success. The venom has left her system. Now if you will excuse me I must wash myself with my wife. Good Night Doctor." Spock ends the call abruptly practically sprinting to the bathroom. Who would of known a harmless looking butterfly would lead to amazing sex?


	18. Continuum

Spock stands at his station, staring into the view-port. Sighing softly I spin around in a chair next to Uhura's station, she looks over to me with a smile on her face before returning to her work. Spock glances at me for a moment before returning to his duty's. Kirk finally breaks the silence. "Alex. Apparently after that fiasco the other day. Mr. Spock here sent a formal request to name the species of insect that stung you. He names it the 'Culus Vespa' its latin and it means.. Anus Wasp or Butt Wasp." Kirk smirks looking over to Spock.

"Seriously? Awesome! Thanks ash- I mean. Mr. Spock." Catching myself before I say something unformal on the bridge. Sending good thoughts and emotions through our bond.

"It was of no importance. You were the first being to discover it, it is your honor of naming it. I just went through the proper channels to solidify the name in our database."

"Who the hell are you!" Kirk yells out looking up I see him pointing at a man, reaching for his phaser. A man stands in front of the view screen who wasn't there a second ago.

"Hmh. Humans.. AlexQ. You are to report to the Continuum at once." The man stands with his arms behind his back, staring at me looking as if he's annoyed. Chekov and Sulu look at each other.

"W-what? Why?" Gripping the bottom of my seat, attempting to ground myself.

The Q rolls his eyes. "If you do not cooperate. I am allowed to use force." Sulu grabs his phaser, it flings out of his hand disintegrating in the air. The ship begins to shake violently, the Q arches his brow at me. Waiting for my response before he begins to tear the ship appart.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go! Just don't hurt anyone!" The shaking stops the Q smiles at me.

"There now that wasn't so hard wasn't it AlexQ." The Q teleports across the room grabbing my arm, looking at Spock for one more second I'm ripped away... again..

In the blink of an eye I'm no longer in the enterprise.. but in the middle of a black void. Looking around frantically and confused, reality warps around me turning into a log cabin setting. My father appears sitting down next to me, another Q follows suite, the one who took me here standing in the corner.

"W-why am I here?" Looking at my dad then the other Q.

"Greetings AlexQ. I am Q, and the reason you were brought here is.. You must choose." Crossing his legs leaning back in his seat.

"Choose? Choose what?" Completely and utterly confused at what he means.

"To live the life as a mortal human, or be Q." A tea cup materializes, sipping it slowly he sets it down on the saucer.

"What? ..Dad?" Looking to my father he avoids my gaze, with a look of regret..

"I'm.. sorry dearest. The members of the high council thought it would be best if you chose rather then attempt to fill both roles. It is rather dangerous for a mortal to have the ability's of Q."

"You can't be fucking serious? Its not like I'm gonna destroy reality! Ive gone 22 years without doing anything!"

"It is a possibility AlexQ. That is something we in the continuum cannot risk."

"But I have a husband! Friends! I have a family! You cant just take me away from them!"

"For your sake we shall be offering your husband the role of Q if you choose to stay. The continuum would benefit from having a Vulcan in our ranks." Starring at him I think back to what the Gnoll said.. oh my god I get it now.

"I.. I don't know... Can- can I live the rest of my mortal life with Spock? Let him finish what he needs to.. -to keep the timeline safe? Then when he's close to death you take us both to the continuum?" My father perks up at this.

"That is a marvelous idea! Far better then Q came up with." My dad side eyes the other Q standing against the wall.

"If you choose this route. We must severely limit your access to your abilities. For the safety of reality. We cannot afford for you to do something drastic."

"Crystal clear. No powers till I'm in the continuum." The Q nods and snaps his fingers, I gasp holding my chest in pain. A numb void is all that's left, It feels as though someone tore my soul from my body.. Gripping my shirt I cough hard, my father rubs my back a sad yet worried expression on his face.

"Alright then. The matter is settled. Q shall return you, Q I would also like a word." THe Q standing in the corner straightens up and teleports in-front of me. A look of what I assume is disgust. Grabbing my wrist he smirks and teleports me somewhere..

Fuck.. My head feels like it was put through a goddamn blender.. what the actual fuck. Opening my eyes slowly I see a.. I don't really know what I see. "The hell..?" That teleport was a lot different then how my dad does it.. it feels like he threw me across the galaxy.. ugh.. Looking around the room confused. There's what I assume is a door, walking over to it I walk through only to be shot back into the wall. Groaning loudly I wince.. Okay not a door a cell maybe? the 'door' suddenly shimmers and a man who looks very familiar walks in crossing his arms. "Ah. Finally your awake. Who are you and how did you board my ship?"

"What? Look dude I have no idea where I am. This has to be the third fucking time this has happened." Looking him up and down I realize he has a Starfleet shirt on... A captain? Good he can get ahold of my Thy'la.

"Where's Spock? Or Captain Kirk." The man raises a brow, a mixture of astonishment and confusion.

"I am Captain Kirk." Snorting out a laugh I give him another once over, before laughing even harder.

"Hah real funny pal... Where's James Tiberius Kirk. Ya know golden skin, kind of a looker? Best friends with a Vulcan?" Leaning against the wall, the laughing causing the pain to diminish.

"That's me." The man in front of me doesn't look amused, pointing at himself.

"Ugh. For the love of.. Just get me Commander Spock, I can't deal with these pranks right now. I need to see my Husband." Crossing my arms I look at him angry gritting my teeth.

"Alright then.. Spock get in here, the prisoner wants to speak with you!" A man who is a Vulcan but clearly isn't Spock walks in. Looking at his face my eyes widen.. Its fucking Zachary Quinto...

"Wait....No.. FUCK NOT AGAIN! WRONG DIMENSION Q! THIS IS THE SHITTY 2013 MOVIE!!". Yelling to the ceiling angerly covering my eyes with my fists. The 'Spock' looks at me perplexed, furrowing his brows he steps slightly closer. Sniffing the air cautiously his eyes widen.

"You... You are Thy'la..? This is illogical." Furrowing his bushy brows even more he walks closer kneeling down beside me.

"The hell I am." Groaning I hold my temples, focusing all my emotions in an attempt to contact my Ashayam. The Spock in the room holds one hand to his head.

"Oh God no.. fucking- UGH!! Dad! Q!" Standing up I yell at the ceiling, the Spock in front of me looks like he saw a goddamn unicorn. Silence is all that meets me, panic begins to bubble in my stomach. "No no no-" My breathing increases, holding my hands to my chest I flex them subconsciously staring blankly into the wall. A full blown anxiety attack beginning to form.

"Captain I believe we must get this woman to the medical bay. She is having an anxiety attack." Spock stands up and scoops me off my feet, I close my eyes shaking my head side to side. Muttering soft 'no's and 'Spock' underneath my breath.

A swish of doors and a very angry American accent is all I here. "Who the hell is that?"

"Doctor she is having an episode of extreme Anxiety. She is non responsive to verbal communication." Spock sets me down on a soft surface, I curl up into a ball holding onto my head.

"For the love of-" A humm of a tri-corder is moved around my body.

"Ativan- I need ativan-"

"I don't know what that is- I got this though." Something sharp pricks my skin. Yelping out I shrink further into my ball.

"Should start working in a couple seconds.." After a moment I hear the shuffling of shoes, the medication didn't work. "Fucking hell. Computer search 'Ativan'."

"Ativan. The brand name for Lorazepam. Once used in the 20th century. But was taken off the market in the year 2022, when side affects resulted in mass deaths."

"Why the hell would she want that?.. Computer synthesize a drug with similar properties to Lorazepam." After a few moments another prick and suddenly my muscles become very loose, my mind pleasantly foggy. Sighing in relief I let my arms droop down.

"Thank.. you.." Opening my eyes I see a very futuristic med bay, and whom I'm assuming is this reality's McCoy. I've never seen the Star Trek films so I have no clue what's going on.. I've only seen trailers.

"Who the hell are you?" Kirk crosses his arms, a furious expression on his face.

"M'names Alex Birch/Spock. I.. think.. I'm from the Kelvin timeline.. but originally I'm from.. earth where all this is'a movie.. n' Kelvin is a show.." sitting up slowly, I feel bones help me.

"Yea bullshit lady." This Kirk laughs looking at me.

"Fuck sakes Jimbo.. your worse them my jim.. Can I talk to Spock p-" Kirk's com goes off rolling his eyes he opens it. "Kirk here."

"Sir there's an urgent message coming in from New Vulcan. Shall I patch it through?"

"Uh. Yeah, I'll take it in the med bay. Kirk out." Flipping his com he looks at me as he walks over to a wall, pressing a button an image of a very old Spock fills the screen. Ashayam.

"Captain I have- Ashayam- is that you?" The Spock on the screens eyes widen a smile on his face. "Thy'la. Alex.. I knew I sensed you.." his old eyes look at me with love. "Beloved.. Where have you been?" Kirk looks between us confused.

"I was brought to the continuum... They took my powers away temporarily but.. another Q brought me back to the wrong Star Trek dimension. I've only been gone a couple mins Asha.. how long has it been for you?" Clutching a hand around my wedding ring, twirling it around my finger idly.

".. Over 100 years.." Spock prime looks down, tears forming in his eyes.

"It appears her story holds true captain. She is in fact from another reality." Young Spock looks at Kirk with dead emotionless eyes.

"I'll be damned.. I thought the reality thing was a one time thing. 'parently not." Kirk crosses his arms looking at the screen.

"Asha. I've tried to contact my dad but he's not answering. I don't know how to get back to where I was taken.. I'm so sorry..."

"Worry not beloved. I am procuring a shuttle as I speak, I will be with you in two hours time. I will see you then." Spock smiles at me as the screen goes black.

"This is too weird for me.." Bones holds up his hands in defeat and walks away.

"I need to get ahold of my dad."

"Who is your father kid?"

"A multi dimensional omnipotent being. He can bring me back to my husband."

"You married my counterpart?" Spock arches a brow, an almost disappointed look on his face.

"Yea.. I fell head over heels for him. We just kinda fit together." Spock nods albeit confused, not understanding my earth idiom. 

"Well we will do everything we can to get you back where you belong kid." Kirk pats me on the back, smiling softly at him I stare at the floor.

"I shall show her to temporary quarters Captain." Kirk nods and walks out of the med bay, returning to the bridge. Young Spock looks at me and nods his head to the door wishing for me to follow.

"May I inquire as to how you and my counterpart met?" Walking down a long hallway.

"Well I got taken from my reality and placed into his. We bonded over his curiosity into my mental illness. We melded a couple times so he could see my mind and how it worked.. after a while he asked me out. I said yes because I had a crush on him.. Not soon after he asked me to bond with him."

"Fascinating."

"So.. What's the latest thing that's happened.. does the word Khan mean anything to you?"

"Khan was defeated. Jim was killed and ressurected. Here are your quarters. If you require anything please use-"

"I know how the ship works Spock. Although this one looks futuristic I bet the layout is the same. Thanks for the help though." Young Spock nods his head and returns to the bridge. Sitting down on the bed I feel tears come to my eyes. Wiping them away. I lay back and stare at the ceiling. "Dad.. please. There must have been some kind of mistake. I'm not in the right reality.." After staying silent for a minute I sigh. This entire situation is a clusterfuck.

After waiting around for over two hours the doors to my room open. Revealing Spock prime, I sit up and run over to him. Wrapping my arms around him he returns the gesture. "Ashayam.. I have missed you.."

"Spock- Im so sorry-"

"Shh. Silence yourself. You were not in control beloved. We shall fix this situation, I swear it to you.." Spock leads me into the room and sits me down on the bed.

"You look.. so beautiful. I have missed you so.." Spock places a hand on my face, rubbing a finger across my lips.

Leaning towards him I kiss him gently, Spocks breath hitches and he deepens the kiss. Pulling me atop of him using his Vulcan strength, wrapping his arms around me our tongues fight for dominance. Moaning softly I grip his robe, Spock grinds his hips into mine before he breaks off the kiss.

"We must stop beloved." Spock cradles my face in his hand, a smile on his face. "I'm afraid I do no have the vigor I once did in my youth. I am an old man now."

"We're gonna fix this Spock, .. and I think I know just how to do it." Smirking to myself I look up at him.

"The Q arent listening to me right now. So.. why don't I fuck up the timeline? Like ruin a historic event? Or.."

"I may have an idea." Spock rubs his chin gently.

"What is it?"

"A pairing of my younger self and the Captain would certainly gain there attention."

"That is fucking genius."

"Thank you. I in fact know that my younger self in this dimension holds feelings for the captain. Although he does not admit it to himself."

"That's why he acted all nutso when he faced Khan? Hmh figures. I've read enough fan fic's to work with this." Sliding off Spock with a smile on my face.

"You get Kirk. I'll get Spock. Let's make them meet in there rooms.. I know there connected via a bathroom." Walking out the door we stand in the hallways. Spock smirks at me before walking the opposite direction.

Heading straight towards young Spocks quarters I enter the code he had on the other enterprise. To no surprise it works. "Computer notify Commander Spock that there is a person awaiting him in his quarters."

Sitting down on his bed I smile to myself. Let's hope this whole thing works.. gotta play wingman for my.. husband I guess? After waiting a few moments the door opens and young Spock walks in. Looking at me his brows furrow in confusion. "Why are you in my quarters."

"Computer Sigma 8 delta. Alex." The door locks behind him. I activated a command that makes it so nobody can access the doors but me now. My Spock told me about it.

"Is this an attack?"

"What? God's no. If anything I'm gonna help you get laid."

"I do not-"

"Ugh. Your Thy'la with Jim right?" Spock averts my gaze, a light green tinge on his ears.

"I know you are. Listen. From what I can tell. There's no you and Jim in the movie version of your reality. I require your aid Spock."

"What do you require of me?"

"I need you to bond with Jim."

"Illogical- the captain does not-"

"Shut it. Jim likes you, you dumbass. Me and my husband are playing wingman right now. In order for us both to be send home. You two gotta fuck like rabbits. Kapiche?"

"... Understood. But I still do not believe the captain shall agree-" the bathroom door opens, Spock prime stands on the door way giving me a nod.

"Wonderful. There's lube in the nightstand. Condoms too. Be safe kids." Slapping my knees both me and my husband exit the room. Returning to his room when I see my father leaning against the wall outside young Spocks room.

"Dad! Where the fuck have you been!"

"I apologize.. I was sent to do an assignment and just barely got an alert of your meddling. Apparently the Q who sent you here wanted you to suffer seeing your husband die. So I snapped him out of existence... Now. Shall I take you back home dearest? And fix your mess?"

"Yes please. But wait a second." Turning to Spock Prime I pull him down and kiss him. Releasing him from my grasp he looks at me with a sad smile.

"I shall miss you Asha.."

"And I you.." My dad snaps his fingers returning me to my Spock.

-Q POV-

"Wonderful work. Your making a fine Q." Smirking at my son in law.

"I admit is was difficult lying to my wife. Albeit her past self." SpockQ stands his back straighter. All of his wrinkles dissapearing, the grey in his hair turning black. Snapping his fingers fixing the mess she made.

"Well I have to admit your doing great. Go back to new Vulcan with my daughter im sure she's missing you already.." Smiling at him the Vulcan nods dissapearing with a flash.. Sighing I return back to meddling with Jean Luc. Time to make him play robin hood!


	19. (NSFW) Two heads are better then one

Standing in the transporter room doorway, Spock crosses his arms looking down at me. Attempting to push past he stays firm and unmoving, like a Vulcan brick wall. Looking past him I see various ensigns and Jim standing on the padd waiting to be ported down to the planets surface. Crossing my arms in a huff I stare at Spock. Spock looks down at me with a stern expression. "Come on! Jim make him let me goOOoo. Your the captain! Order him or somethin!" Jim chuckles shaking his head from side to side. The transporter tech looking between all of us confused. 

"I'm afraid I'm with Commander Spock in this one. We don't want a repeat of last time Alex." Jim adjusts his belts holster idley.

"Ugh your no fun." Huffing I pout looking away from them.

"I thank you for agreeing with me Captain. It appears that Alex has an alarming rate in which she gets into dangerous circumstances." Lil fucker doing his cute lil vulcan smirk..

"Alright. We'll be back in a bit Alex. Besides there's nothing fancy down there anyways.." Spock walks over to the padd standing next to Jim. Kirk looks to the tech and nods. With a shimmer of light they are ported to the surface.

"Not fair.. there's no butt wasps down there.." Grumbling incoherently to myself I shuffle out of the room and down to engineering. Bored out of my mind, wanting to go bug someone.

Entering engineering I look around for Scotty. One of the engineers sees me and smiles pointing across the room to a man underneath a busted looking console. "Scotty'o!"

"Ahh!" Scotty bangs his head on something metal, making a soft ping sound. "Aye lass! What are you doin on my side of the pond?" Rolling out from underneath the console. Scotty wipes his hands clean of grease on a cloth, rubbing his sore head with a wince.

"My husband wouldn't let me go to the surface.." Sliding down against the console I thudd on the floor. Sighing to myself I look over to Scotty.

"Ahh. I see, well I could use yer help here. Most of my staff is working 'round the ship. You can help me with the wires n' such." Scotty makes a gesture to the room, looking around I notice only one other person. 

"Well with my Q DNA. Apparently all the knowledge in the universe is stored in me and is awakened when I need it. Fun tid bit my dad told me a while ago." Memories flash of various instances in which I did something super smart but had no idea I could do it. 

"That sure seems- ugh. Useful." Scotty pulls something free with a grunt and sets it down before sliding out. Grabbing the broken part before Scotty can. I watch as my hands move by themselves. I pull various wires out and switch them around. Grabbing a laser torch I cut a small chunk of metal off the side. Handing it back to Scotty he raises his brow, inspecting in he nods to himself and smiles. Sliding back underneath he begins to re-install the now fixed piece.

"I should hire you full time down here. Sure as hell would speed up the place. You would be surprised at how often the replicators break down." Sliding back out he presses a button on the console. All the lights that were once red, turn a bright green. Nodding to himself he puts the access panel back on and stands up, dusting himself off. 

After washing his hands, Scotty takes me around the ship and has me repair various things that would take almost an hour to diagnose. Now the cheeky bastard is calling me the 'Enterprise Whisperer'. While walking down the corridor to the next broken replicator, an odd tingling sensation resonates through my bond with Spock. Is everything okay? Scotty's comm goes off, looking perplexed he grabs it and flings it open.

"Scotty here."

"Engineer Scott sir, there seems to be a problem with the teleporter... I've sent for Dr. McCoy already but you need to take a look at this." My eyes widen, oh my god is Spock okay? Scotty and me both jog to the transporter room. 

The doors swish open, we both step inside. Looking up I see... 

Two Spocks.

Looking between the two of them I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose with a huff. This just keeps getting more and more like a goddamn fanfiction.. Looking back to them I see a very clearly human Spock and a full Vulcan Spock. "Lemme guess. Transporter malfunction. Almost like how Jim was split in two emotionally..?"

"Seems so. lemme check the buffer and see what went wrong." Scotty walks across the room and pulls a panel off the wall. The human Spock walks over to me and hugs me close. 

"Alex.." Stiffening in his hold I blush a deep crimson, not used to such blatant affection from my Vulcan.

"Cease your illogical nature Spock. You are making our bond mate uncomfortable." The Vulcan half says cold and calculated, eyeing me with emotionally dead eyes.. But with an intense feel to them that I can't quite pin point. H-Spock backs up and winces at his counterparts voice.

"Sorry, I-i didn't mean.. I'm not used to such.. raw emotion." H-Spock rubs the back of his head, messing up his already shaggy hair. Bones walks into the room and takes one look. You can almost pinpoint the moment he gets existential dread on his face. "There's TWO NOW?!" Bones yells out before he collects himself and begins to scan them, shaking his head side to side.

Well this is certainly going to be an interesting day.. H-Spock grabs my hand and holds it in his own. Looking down to out inter mingled hands I feel a warmth bubble inside me. "Scotty you gotta fix this... Please. I feel like I'm gonna blush so much I'm gonna pass out." Looking over to Scotty, my psyche not being able to handle so much pda.

"Hmm.. Not possible lass.." Bones moves around H-Spock and scans the Vulcan counter part. ".. I've looked over the logs.. did Spock get covered in anything before he was beamed? The filter is full of somethin" Scotty scratches his head idley, looking over to Jim.

Spock interjects before Jim can say anything. "Affirmative. A large mushroom nearby ejected a cloud of spores onto myself and other crew members. The moment of transportation occured." The Vulcan moves closer to me.

"Well seems like those spores clogged up the ole bio-filter.. it's so full of gunk that if you came out like normal you woulda been filled with the Spores. I'm thinking the transporter malfunctioned and split your DNA in two thinkin your two different people.. though how the others are fine is strange.." 

"Nobody else was a hybrid? Maybe that's the connection?" Spock nods and looks to Scotty.

Scotty rubs his forehead staring at the small monitor, sighing to himself. "This is gonna take me forever to clean.."

"I can help? Maybe I can speed it up?" Crossing my fingers in my mind, V-Spock looks over to me and.. he doesn't arch a brow like he normally would.. god this is weird.

"Nah that won't work lass. You and your whispering self wont help. This is gonna be pure manual labor. Gonna take from a few hours to a few days.. Depends on how easy the spores are to clean up." Scotty slides the panel back in place, stepping away from the monitor.

Bones finishes up his scans and nods to himself, humming softly. "Alright then, nothing out of the ordinary other then the fact there are two of you. But I wanna be on the safe side and put you- er I mean both of you on medical leave. Don't know if this shroom business messed with your psyche." Both Spocks nod to McCoy. 

"I'll take my husband's back to our room. Get some food in them, plus I'll keep a close eye on em." Bones nods in agreement, pocketing his tricorter he leaves the room returning to sickbay.

"Indeed. I have paperwork I must finish and reports to file." V-Spock exits the room ahead of me and H-Spock, who is still holding my hand. Sighing softly I wave to Jim and follow my Vulcan husband. 

Entering our room my Vulcan goes straight to his computer and begins his work. The human half brings me to our bed... And begins to snuggle with me. Wrapping his arms around me in a protective embrace he smiles to himself. "Must you be so blatant with your emotions?" V-Spock types away giving both of us a side eye.

"Considering you shove me down so deep and build shields around me? Yes I will be blatant." H-Spock pulls me up and kisses me gently. "I love you Alex. More then you would ever know.." Visibly gulping the H-Spock smiles wider and runs his fingers down my side. "I have wanted to tell you that for the longest time Ashayam.."

V-Spock watches the both of us, an unreadable expression in his face. Looking between the two of us he stands up and walks over. Pulling the human counterpart off my body he replaces him, hovering over me. Licking the side of my neck a loud purring sound comes from his throat. "Hey! No fair!" H-Spock groans and sits back up.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Gulping down the saliva in my mouth, a rush of nervousness overtaking me.

"Be calm ashayam. I am going to mate with you, with the assistance of my human half.. If you wish not to-" Shaking my head I pull the Vulcan down and kiss him, pressing my fingers against his. A deep purr is all I hear then the sound of cloth ripping. Pulling away from the kiss I look down and see my bare breasts.. Apparently V-Spock grabbed my shirt and riped it off my body while I was kissing him Cheeky vulcan... Squeaking I feel the human half pull my pants down. Looking down between our body's I see him wink at me.

"T-this is the first time I've been with multiple partners... I don't know what to do-" The Vulcan closes his eyes, I feel a strong tingle in my mind. A second later he opens his eyes and looks down at me.

"I have viewed your memory's regarding the subject of 'threesomes'. In your youth you watched multiple pornographic videos containing that genre. I shall lead, Spock you shall take her mouth. I fear she will not be able to handle a full blooded Vulcan phalus." H-Spock blushes a bright pink and nods, moving around the bed pulling down his pants. Rubbing my thighs together in anticipation, I bite my lip as the Vulcan half pulls off his shirt. Staring at his chiseled abs I notice he has no chest hair.. or any body hair.. shame

V-Spock makes a head movement gesturing to me. H-Spock nods and swaps places with him, his naked body pressed against mine. "This is an odd sensation.. to touch you without knowing what pleasure you experience.." H-Spock looks down and side to side, hesitating to continue.

"I shall meld all three of us during the completion of coitus. We shall experience simultaneous orgasm." Pulling off his pants and neatly folding them he returns to the bedside. Looking between his legs I notice a smooth mound.. squinting in confusion something light green peaks out. Reaching over hesitantly I rub it gently, V-Spock stays silent but I feel pleasure and lust through our bond. The small green nub begins to grow in size into a small cock, stroking the small phalus it slowly grows in size. 

H-Spock gently grabs my body, Catching me off guard . He slowly thrusts his hips against me, grinding his cock against my thighs. Watching me pleasure his other half arousing him to no end. Moving his hand down my body he slides a palm in-between my legs. Gliding a single digit against my slit, the pad of his finger grazing over my clit. Gasping softly he smirks and repeats the action, his hips rolling in ernist. Sliding a finger inside me he watches my expression. Closing my eyes I exhale softly at the intrusion. Moving my hand holding V-Spock's member slightly faster. H-Spock slides in a second finger inside then a third, panting softly I rock my hips against his hand. Thrusting his fingers in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, the heel of his palm grinding against my clit. V-Spock grabs my wrist, making me let go of his engorged member. Looking up at him I see his eyes blown in lust, the rest of his face giving nothing away at his state of arousal.

V-Spock's cock stands tall throbbing in intervals, very similar yet very different to full Spocks cock.. Emerging from a slit, almost like a cloaca but similar to that if a human vagina. A wet oil like lubricant coats his member, allowing it to slide against my hand with ease. Ribbed all down his length, small vents at the top allow for the cum to be dispersed better inside the womb. 

Rubbing my fingers together feeling the slickness glide over my skin. "Spock, let us switch places.." V-Spock sounds almost as if he is out of breath. The human counterpart nods eagerly sliding off my body he stands and rubs his length with the hand he used to finger me. Coating his cock in my juices.

V-Spock crawls up the bed and purrs softly at seeing my wet sex. H-Spock stands at the head of the bed and nods to the other, I slide upwards slightly allowing my head to dangle off the side. Licking my lips I grab his cock and lick the tip tantalizingly slow, his breath hitches clenching his fists at his sides. V-Spock slides his cock against my walls, savouring the heat. "Ashayam.." Grabbing my hips he pushes in slowly, pulling H-Spock close I grab his hips and push his cock into my throat.

Moaning loudly he holds onto my head, I moan around his cock. The vibrations causing him to grunt out. My walls clenching around the Vulcan. "Move.." the Vulcan pants out as he begins to slowly thrust inside me. The ridges and bumps of his member causing me to groan in exstacy. The human half grabs the side of my head and thrusts slowly and shallowly, gritting his teeth in an attempt to keep from coming. 

V-Spock nuzzles his head against my neck, licking and sniffing as he pants. His arms wrapping around my body in a firm embrace he begins to put more power into his thrusts. Each thrust causing me to slide upwards sliding more and more of the human half's cock down my throat. To the point that he's bottoming out each time he thrusts into my mouth. Breathing through my nose I feel his member throb in my throat. "I'm.. I'm close.." slowing down his thrusts.

"As am I... She is as well. Move your head lower." The human half leans down, the Vulcan puts his fingers on his and my psi points. Melding all three of us at once. It feels as though everything washes away in a flash of white, an explosion of pleasure ripples through our body's. 

Groaning loudly H-Spock pulls away after a moment, his cum dripping out of the side of my mouth. The Vulcan growls and thrusts one last time, emptying his load inside of me. Holding his hips against mine for a minute, to ensure that his cum stays deep inside. Catching my breath I swallow the remainder of the human half's cum. Savouring the taste against my tongue. "That.. was.. amazing... Ah~-" the Vulcan pulls out of me and slides down my body, licking the remnants of his cum off my sensitive sex.

"S-Spock what are you-" Covering my mouth.

"A Vulcan must clean his mate of any mess. I'm surprised when we were conjoined I did not do this more often." Licking over my clit I gasp. 

"I have a feeling your going to love it when we go through Ponn Farr. After the fever passes Vulcans typically lick there mates body clean.." H-Spock smirks as he lays next to me, V-Spock glares at the human.

"Gosh.. Vulcans really like coating there mates in fluids don't they? First cum now spit.." The Vulcan finishes cleaning me and nods in approval. Laying beside me he looks at me, pressing his fingertips against mine.. I love this man so much..

After a few days of sharing love between two people.. Scotty comes to our room in the middle of the night. The door chimes loudly, groaning I roll over covering my head with my pillow. The Vulcan half stands from his desk and walks over to the door. "Yes?... We shall be there momentarily. We thank you Chief Engineer." The door closes with a click. "Computer lights to 40%." 

"Mmmhm.. Spooock.. come on.. I'm tired.." The human nuzzles into me closer. 

"We must awaken. The chief engineer has figured out our enigma. We shall be returned to our proper state in twenty minutes 38.98 seconds." That got my attention.. Sitting up in bed rubbing my sleepy eyes. "Really? That's great news honey."

"I... Don't want to be fused again.." H-Spock presses his head against my back. "I don't want to be pushed down and silenced. Its unbearable!"

"You are being illogical-"

"Shut it with your logic!" Spock yells at Spock. Looking between my husband's I sigh.

"Boys.. shh. Let's solve this hm?" Holding my chin I think, looking back and forth I get a brainstorm. "Ah! I got it! Why dont you let the human half out when your alone with me? That way you don't have to worry about anyone else seeing?" Looking between them H-Spock looks down then nods in agreement. Looking to the Vulcan he looks at me and nods.

"Then it's settled. Let's go get you put back together then." Smiling I slide on a t-shirt and pants. Both Spocks put on regulation attire before exiting.

Returning to the transporter room I see Scotty at the controls. Dark circles under his eyes, no doubt he hasn't slept in days.. poor guy.. Seeing us enter he smiles, adjusting the nobs he nods to himself. "That should do it. If ya would get on the padd I'll start when yer ready."

Both Spocks nod and stand on the padd. "Alex.. I.. I love you." H-Spock smiles and nods, the Vulcan half nods as well. Scotty pushes the button and they both dissapear in a flash. Waiting a few seconds I watch as Scotty turns various dials before flipping a switch. A bright shimmering light fills the room.. where two once stood now is only one.

"Asha your back!" Smiling at Spock, relief that nothing bad happened.

"I never truly left Ashayam." Spock holds a pair of regulation clothing in his hands. Looking down at it I feel a sadness through our bond. Walking over to him I hold his hands gently. "Its alright beloved." Smiling I send love through the bond he nods. "Hey scotty.. do you wanna join a DnD campaign I'm making?"

"Dnd? What on earth is that?" Scotty looks at me confused.. Lord in heaven they don't even have dnd here..

"I'll message you the details on your padd alright? Now go get some sleep you look exausted." Scotty smiles at me and nods. Shutting down the transporter as me and Spock leave.

Returning to our room he agreed albeit begrudgingly (for a vulcan) to go see McCoy in the morning for a once over. Spock walks over to his meditation nook and slides on his traditional robe. I smile and leave the room to give him some privacy. Sliding into bed I sigh contently. Having my husband back.. Great... Now maybe I can convince him to let me go on away missions. Hehe.


	20. Cinna Bunn's

\--Two Weeks Later--

Sitting behind my large book I watch as Chekov rolls his dice crossing his fingers. A natural 1. Critical failure. Nodding to myself flicking the pages of my monster manual, smirking behind the book. Finding the right page I look up at him. About to wreck this man's whole career.

"Oof. Alright.. As Pavlov kneels down in front of the chest beginning to pick the lock, the chest opens with surprising ease. The metal lock hanging loosely on the wooden box. Swaying side to side. Curious as to how quickly he unlocked it.. he opens the chest further leaning inside to get a better look at the loot. Holding up his torch he sees..." Rolling a d20 I look down, good he's not blind a 19.. "Rows of razer sharp teeth glistening with spit, fleshy insides wiggle and coil.. the lid snaps down hard biting him. Pavlov take.. 2 D4 damage everyone roll for initiative." Grabbing my dice rolling it around in my hand, tossing it down I sigh.

Everyone rolls there dice, lucky for them the monster goes last. Scotty is the first to make a move. "I take my hammer and clobber tha thing!" Scotty makes a motion of swinging a hammer. Scotty rolls and curses, an 8. Chuckling softly I roll my dice. "You miss and hit Pavlov straight in the head. I'll be nice. Take 1d4 bludgeoning damage." Chekov signs and types it into his padd.

"Come on Scott.. I'm vounded enough as it is.." Chekov leans his head onto his hand.

"Sorry lad.. Bezerker thinkin." Sitting back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Looking to Sulu. "I take my rapier and slice at it." Sulu smiles rolling a nat 20.

"Alright then, Songvar lunge's at the mimic kicking it with all his might. The chest howls out in surprise releasing Pavlov from it's wet maw. Swinging your rapier you slice the tip of its tongue clean off. The mimic drops to the ground holding the bloody nub crying ou-" The door to my quarters opens, Spock walks inside and stops. Looking at the table covered in dice and figurines. I look up at the clock I see that it's shift change time.

"Shit guys looks like that's it for this session. Let's pause it here." Everyone nods and leaves the room, talking while they leave. Grabbing my padd I type down what transpired, the turn order and what I was thinking. Spock walks further inside, the door swishing closed behind the others.

"I apologise if I interrupted.. You were playing a game?" Arching a brow, gazing over the cluttered table.

"Dungeons and Dragons. A roleplaying game from my dimension." Packing up all my things I put them inside a tote and slide it under the bed. Standing back up straight, feeling a wave of nausea hit me like a freight train, shaking it off I sit down on the bed. Spock begins his routine, getting a cup of tea as he sits at his computer begining to do paperwork.

"I heard you speaking of something crying out." Staring at his screen he begins to type.

"There party just beat a monster filled dungeon. They killed the final boss and we're making there way to the loot chest. Which wasn't a chest at all it was a mimic. Basically a monster disguised as a chest." Snickering to myself.

"Interesting."

"Do you want to join? I can help you make a character sheet." Don't get too excited Alex, playing DND isn't logical..

"... I must decline."

"Aww come on Asha. It will be fun!" Walking over to him, draping my arms over his shoulders. "Pretty please?" Nuzzling my head into his.

Spock looks down at the keys. "...You have persuaded me. I shall play one of your games."

"Yes! Alright. I'll send you the info on your padd. Mostly we play through the messaging system since it's so hard to get everyone together. But when were all free its really fun... And.. there. Take a look at the classes and races and lemme know what you pick okay? I gotta go to the bathroom real quick." Spock nods looking down at his padd, scanning over the information.

Walking into the bathroom I lock the door. Sitting on the toilet I reach down and hesitantly grab a pregnancy test I've hidden from under the counter. Looking down at it I shake my head. There's no way I can be pregnant. Spocks infertile.. but.. then again I did have sex with him when he was a full blown Vulcan.. I better take it just to be sure. Opening the package grabbing the test, I slide it under me, peeing onto it. After I get enough on the applicator I set it down on the counter to finish doing my business. After waiting a few mins I grab it and look.

Oh my fucking god. Two plus's.

I'm pregnant.

All the air leaves my lungs, Staring down at the test I grab it and shove it into the disposal unit. Washing my hands kind of panicked. Walking out into the room Spock looks at me his brows furrowed in concern. "Are you alright Ashayam? I felt a great deal of anxiety." His mouth falls open for a second before shutting.

"Oh it's nothing hun. I'm gonna go lie down, it's getting pretty late." Wiping my sudden sweaty palms on my pants... I need to go see McCoy..

"I shall join you once I am finished. Sleep well." Spock returns to his work, typing away at his computer. Sliding into bed I will myself to sleep.

After waking up and making sure Spock is on the bridge I carefully maneuver my way around. Entering sick bay I feel an urge to vomit due to the smell of chemicals. Pinching my nose I call out to Bones. "Bones!"

"What? Whaddya want?". Peaking from around the corner a grumpy look forever molded on his face.

"I.. Can I speak to you in your office?" Bones looks at me confused and nods, leading me into the enclosed room.

"What can I do ya for?" Sitting down at his desk he leans back, holding his hands against his chest.

"I... Need you to run a blood test to see if I'm pregnant."

"What? Why? I thought Spock was sterile?" Bones squints at me.

"That's what I thought too. But I had sex with his vulcan half.. and I've missed my period for over a week Bones. A week! That's never happened. Plus I've been getting nausea in the mornings... I already took a standard test but I wanna be absolutely sure before I tell him and get his hopes up.." Bones stops me from rambling.

"Alright alright..well come on I'll drain ya and get to work on it." Bones stands up and leads me out, sitting me down he grabs a needle and vial. Pricking into me he drains a good bit before pulling out the needle. Stopping the bleeding with a cotton pad. Pressing down on the pad bones walks over to a small terminal and inserts the vial. Typing into his he steps back with a sigh. "Should know for sure in a few mins, plus I can confirm who the pops is too."

"Thanks Bones.. thanks for checking.. Knowing him he's going to be angry and think what you did. That I cheated on him."

"Well with our tech we can tell to the exact percentage the dna structure of a fetus, even if the buggers the size of a pea. Once we confirm you got a bun in the first place." The machine beeps notifying him that it's done. I feel anxiety bubble to the surface, gripping onto the bio bed I look at Bones as he reads the results.

"Well uh.. Congratulations Alex. Your gonna be a mother. The hormone present when a fetus is forming is.. there." Bones smiles as he looks at me, handing me the sheet.

"Holy shit.." looking it over I look down holding my head in my hands. "Give me a moment and I'll start the other procedure. Gotta type in the blasted commands.." Bones sets up the machine and walks over to see to his other patient's.

Waiting a few moments I hear a door swish open, without paying attention. "The test done Bones?"

"Asha are you alright?" Looking over I see Spock. Anxiety begins to grow. He looks over my body for any injury's.

"I'm.. healthy." Sitting up straight, my heart beat quickens.

"Alright Alex got the- oh hi Spock.." Bones looks to me and nudges his head to Spock. Like 'TELL HIM'.

"Spock.. I have something important to tell you." Grabbing his hands in mine I look in his eyes. "Ashayam. Your going to be a father." Smiling wide I wait to see his response.

"Illogical. I am infertile. The tests must be incorrect." Spock looks over to Bones, Furrowing his brows.

"Fraid not hob-goblin. She's got a bun in the oven. Let's see the rascals genes shall we?" Bones walks over to the terminal. "Let's see.. 33% human.. 33% what I assume is Q.. and 33% Vulcan." Bones looks at Spock smirking. "Then again I am rounding up the numbers."

"I.. am going to be a father.. How is this- .. oh.. the first day I was split." Spock looks at me A certain light blooms in his eyes he smirks and hugs me close. Holding a hand to my stomach he hides his smile in my neck. "I must alert my parents of this tremendous news." Spock pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"Tell your parents I said hi, I bet your mother is going to be so happy to have grandchildren." Kissing him in his cheek.

"Indeed. I'm afraid I must return to my shift. I shall return to our quarters when it ends. I will see you then beloved."

"Alright, don't work yourself too hard okay?" Spock nods giving me a sneaky Vulcan kiss before he exits the room. Pure happiness being sent through our bond.

"Well Bones your gonna be a god parent." Smirking I look over to him. Bones spits out the coffee he had in his mouth "What?"

"Yup you and Jim are gonna be the god parents." Resting a hand on my stomach idley.

"I uh- I guess- alright.. I guess I can be a god daddy." Bones smiles scratching his scruffy beard.

"I'm gonna return to my room. Got a bunch of stuff to do. God I hate paperwork.." Bones nods to me waving goodbye as I exit the room and return to paperwork hell- I mean.. my room.

\--two days later--

Retching I grab the sides of the toilet bowl. Spock leans behind me holding my hair in a pony tail. Another wave of nausea and I vomit into the toilet. Gasping for breath, grabbing a tissue I wipe away the grossness from my mouth. Spock sending soothing tones through our bond while he rubs small circles on my back, soothing my stomach somehow. "T-thank you.. you didn't have to be in here for this.."

"You are Thy'la and my bond mate. I shall endevour to aid you in all things. Besides you are pregnant with our child. It is the duty of the father to sooth his mate." Spocks com goes off in the other room cursing in Vulcan. "One moment." Sliding away from the toilet bowl I heave in fresh air while Spock walks out of the room.

"It appears we have arrived to Vulcan ahead of schedule." Spock begins to gather our bags, setting them beside the door. "Oh goodie.."

"Come Ashayam. Allow me to assist you." Spock wraps his arms around me and lifts me with ease.

"Wooah. Never gonna get used to that.." Spock half smirks and keeps a hand on me while he grabs all our things with his other hand.

Making our way to the transporter room I stand on the pad. Energizing down to the planet I'm hit with a wave of heat, causing me to wince. Man why does Vulcan have to be a desert.. goddammit. Amanda and Sarek are standing outside waiting for our arrival. "Greetings Alex, Son." Sarek bows his head to us both, giving the Vulcan greeting. I return it with a smile, Amanda has a huge smile on her face.

"A representative from the Vulcan science council will arrive in a few hours. To assess the health of the fetus." Nodding Spock brings our things inside, keeping me in his sights for as long as he can.

"Oh dear. I'm so happy for you, it's a miracle." Amanda walks over and holds my hands in hers.

"Thank you Amanda. I'm actually pretty alarmed that I even got pregnant to be truthful."

"A hybrid between a human and Vulcan was a miracle of science. Your child shall be a miracle in of itself." Sarek guides me inside, getting me out of the sweltering heat.

"I have prepared a guest room for you and Spock. It shall be more comfortable than his childhood room." Walking with grace through his home.

"Thank you Sarek." Sarek nods as Spock comes around the corner. Leading me to the guest room and the moment I step inside I'm in awe. Its nothing like his childhood room. Spock ushers me to the bed letting me sit down. "I must speak with my mother. If you require anything.."

"I know I'll speak through the bond." Spock nods as he walks out of the room.

After waiting a moment I sigh. "..Dad?"

"You rang?" Q sits on the desk in the corner of the room, his signature smirk on his face.

"I have some rather exciting news... Your uh.. going to be a grandpa."

".... what?" Q's traditional smirk drops and he stares at me. After a few perilous seconds A smile erupts on his face.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa.. I can't believe it. Oh honey I'm so happy for you." Q sits next to me and hugs me gently.

"Thank you.. me and Spock haven't even come up with names yet.. We have to go through tests with the Vulcan science committee."

"Well.. truth be told there is no need for such trivial things. A Qs body can't die. Even if it's a hybrid."

"Really? I didn't know that.." Looking at the floor in thought.

"Indeed-"

"Alex the-... Committee member is here. Hello Q." Spock bows his head in greeting.

"Hello son inlaw... Now if you ever need me dearest I'm just a call away. I must be going.. let me know how it all goes." Q smiles kissing my hand gently before teleporting away in a flash.

Spock looks over to me. "Ashayam please follow me." Nodding I stand up and follow him, he leads me through the house to the 'living room' I guess. A Vulcan woman sits in a chair holding a case of some kind. "Greetings Schn t'gai Spock. Ah'lex mate of Spock." Returning her salute she grabs her things. I sit down in a chair made of drift wood and gulp down my nerves.

The woman lifts up my shirt and places a circular device over my belly button. Pressing a button it glows bright white. Looking back at her case she grabs another instrument. Waving it around my stomach. "Fascinating. I see no deformities of any kind. It is a perfect fetus." The woman's eyes widen a fraction.

"Impossible. A hybrid of its make must have a flaw of some kind." Sarek looks at the doctor.

The doctor looks at the readings then to me. "I wish to bring you to the center to do additional testing."

"I..I'm afraid I must decline." Sarek looks at me confused. Well as confused as a Vulcan can get. "With my father's heritage.. uh.. My genes make it physically impossible for the fetus to die under normal circumstances. I believe it would be best if we returned to the enterprise-"

"I must insist." The doctor isn't taking no for an answer. Clenching my fist gritting my teeth. Widening her eyes she nods and begins to gather her things in almost a robot like manner. Looking at her confused. "I.. must return.. you may stay.. do as you please.." Her words sound as if someone is speaking for the first time. My eyes widen, looking down to my stomach I set a hand on my belly. Impossible.. right? I mean there barley the size of a pea..

Rubbing my belly soothingly as the woman leaves the house. Sarek looks at me astonished in his own Vulcan way. "Fascinating.. Alex did you control her?"

"No Sarek I didn't.. The continuum took away my powers- i guess the lil guy inside me knew I was stressed and.. let me borrow his?" Shrugging I look down at my belly, feeling proud vibes from Spock.

"Interesting. A fetus whom can control others. This child will be most powerful indeed... How do you tend to take care of it? Shall you end your commission early Spock?"

Before Spock can open his mouth I hold a hand up. "That's not an option."

"It would be safer for the fetus Ash-" Spock speaks up, just for me to cut him off again. "No. Were staying on the enterprise. There's no telling what would happen if people found out me and my child were part Q. They could hunt us down.. No we're safer on the enterprise with thick plates of metal surrounding us.." Rubbing my belly in small circles. "Besides we need to stay to keep the timeline safe.. Without us there so many people would die."

Spock nods to himself, Amanda slowly sips her tea. "If I may... Child.. Why don't you ask your continuum for your ability's back? Tell them your worried about you and your child's safety. They will understand." Amanda smiles kindly. Sighing softly I nod, agreeing with her.. Looks like I gotta beg for my powers back..

"That's a great plan amanda. I'll do that after we're done our shore leave.. I just need some time to take a breath and calm myself." Sarek and Amanda nod in agreement.

"I believe it is time for us to leave you. Dinner shall be served in 4.75 hours. We are having marrow-root and Crav-Tar beans." Sarek bows to us, leading Amanda away.

Spock brings us back to our guest room. Already he's coddling me even though I can move perfectly fine.. Why must being pregnant be so tedious? Sighing to myself I close my eyes and lay back, sleep over taking me.

"Alexander Q. State your purpose of arrival?" Opening my eyes I squint due to the bright blinding lights.

"What? I was just sleeping.. goddamnit don't tell me it-"

"Be calm AlexQ. You are still asleep where your physical body resides. Your conciousness is in the continuum... Now what is it you require?"

"Uh well.. I'm pregnant and I'm worried about the safety of me and my child. I would like to formally request the return of my ability's. Under the notion I am schooled by my father in how to use them."

"You are Pregnant?" The Q in front of me looks shocked. "Astonishing. Another birth of Q... The continuum shall grant your request. The safety of the mother and fetus is Paramount." Q strokes his long white beard.

"Thank you Q." Bowing to him he nods and waves his hand in dismissal.

"Ashayam. Wake up, dinner is going to be ready in 2.31 minutes." An arm shaking me causes me to stir. Opening my eyes I grumble softly.

"Mmmhm.. Okay I'm up.. I'm up.." Sitting up I see Spock kneeling on the side of the bed. Smiling at him I snap my fingers and a puppy appears before I snap again and it dissapear's.

"I'm back baby" Smirking I kiss him on the cheek. "Let's go get dinner shall we?"


	21. Succ

Sighing softly I wait at the telepad for the delegates to arrive. Tapping my foot against the metal flooring with impatience. All Jim told me was 'Your gonna wanna meet em.' he proceeded to wink at me with a smirk. Cheeky fucker what is he planning? I'm so confused.. I mean me and Spock get off shore leave on Vulcan and head straight to the middle of nowhere space to meet these people. Damn Starfleet and there trading bullshittery.

Light shimmers on the padd gaining my attention. Two hulking forms stand on the pad before materializing fully. Staring at them I gasp, I look at them in awe. A humanoid woman appears with a spade like tail, scales covering 80% of her body. Large breast like mounds on her chest covered in shiny plate like scales almost like a bra. Long firey pink hair drapes over her shoulders. She looks around the room and licks her lips the moment her eyes land on Jim. Large bat like wings twitch behind her. Looking next to her a tall male with bright white hair looks around, his pale white skin glistening under the lights. A longer scaleyer tail and a larger pair of scarred wings on his back. Folding them close to his body, I eye him up and down. Scales cover his genital region and wrap around his chest like a harness.

"Greetings and Well Met, My name is James T. Kirk. I am the Captain of this vessel, the federation flagship USS Enterprise. It is an honor to meet you." Kirk bows down with a smile, secretly looking over to me for my reaction. I clear my throat and follow his lead bowing as well.

The female eyes him up and down, a smile on her face. The males eyes dart to me with a soft smirk before dissapearing. "Well met Captain. I am Shuguri. This is my associate and brother Varn. I trust you were informed about my species dietary requirements and ritual practices?" With a smile on her face she arches a brow questioning him.

"Indeed we were. My crew are excited to experience your culture." Jim gives her his 'i hate politics' smile.

"Who is the female?" Varn steps off the padd and looks down at me. An odd look in his eyes.

"Alex Birch sir, aid to the captain." Gulping down my spit, trying my hardest not to oogle his 8 pack abs.. think of Spock think of Spock .

"Mmm.. Alex.. Will you be attending the dinner this evening?" Varn leans down lowering his face to my height.

"My husband requested that I not attend. So I'm afraid I must decline sir. He and my doctor are worried about the hazards of consuming food not from my home planet." Varn scoffs chuckling softly.

"I assure you our food is safe for your consumption. But dinner with me is going to be unlike any you have experienced.." Leaning down he licks his lips while staring at into my eyes.

"Uh..I um- Sure I can attend tonight. I'll talk it over with my husband and doctor. I'm sure we can figure something out.." Feelings of guilt bubble in my gut. Varn smiles his sharp teeth glistening. 

"Shall we get on with the tour? I have much to show you before we leave for the surface for the feast." Kirk ushers Shuguri out the door, Varn following closely behind.

The moment the door closes I exhale in relief. Looks like I got dinner plans. "Um.. Miss Birch..?" A deep voice catches my attention, looking over to the transporter tech I arch a brow. The small burly man, adjusts the golden band in his beard. A dwarhae ensign, one of the newest races to join Starfleets ranks.

"Yes ensign Jones?" Rubbing my forehead with a sigh.

"You are aware of there dietary requirements.. yes?" Looking at me with an aprehensive look.

"No.. what are they?" Squinting my eyes at him.

"They consume uh.. Sexual energy.. ma'am.." The small man blushes a deep gold, looking away. I'm surprised he even mentioned it. Dwarhae are even more conservative than humans..

"Oh my god there Succubus's?" My eyes widen, I'm a goddamn moron. Fucking Jim.

"Succubus? I am not familiar with that term.." Sighing I explain it to him and his eyes widen. The man looks down to his console blushing brightly, returning to his duty's with haste.

"Thank you for telling me.. uh. I gotta go talk to Commander Spock." Exiting the room swiftly I sprint walk through the corridors heading straight to the bridge. Waving and saying my hellos to the ensigns. Keeping a hand on my stomach, a new nervous tick I manifested..

The doors open on the lift and I see Spock standing at his station. Peering into his view port, adjusting a non on the side panel. "Commander Spock? May I speak with you for a moment?"

Spock looks away from his console to me and nods. Ushering me into the captains ready room. The moment the doors close behind him he looks over to me slightly alarmed. "What is it Ashayam? Are you well?" Spock holds my arms, looking into my eyes. I feel the shields around our bond open again. Spock is being an ever dutiful starfleet commander, only contacting me telepathicly if something is wrong. I can also do the same,. But on odd occasions he can sense my emotions through his thin barriers.

"Why didn't you tell me the delegates were succubi?" Looking up at him my cheeks a scarlet red.

"I do not understand the term-"

"Right uh.. There a type of demon that eats sexual energy."

"I was made to believe Jim had briefed you. I requested you not attend the 'dinner' tonight for this purpose. I apologise I am at fault."

"Its okay honey uh.. I accidentally.. accepted thinking it was going to be a normal dinner.. I wanted to experience alien food.. I was gonna bring a scanner with me to make sure it was edible." Spocks eyes widen his breathing stops.

"We must tell the delegate you cannot attend- you are not feeling well due to the pregnancy-" Spock turns around quickly, I grab his shoulder gently turning him back towards me.

"Spock shh. I really wanna go and experience this. I know we just got off shore leave but I'm getting stuffy in this metal box. I promise you I won't participate. We're even going down with Jim and Bones so they can keep an eye on me." 

"I do not wish any harm to befall you." Spock holds my hands in his gently, looking down at me.

"Commander Spock?" Kirk's voice resonates faintly through the metal door, from outside the room. Looking to Spock I nod and smile at him. Standing straight he adjusts his shirt and exhales. Exiting the room with him I see Jim with the Succubi delegates.

"There you are. This is Shuguri and Varn. The Succubare delegates from the planet Vakanishu." 

"Well met Spock." The delagtes wings twitch in greeting.

"Well met." Spock holds up his hand in Vulcan greeting.

"Mmm.. What species are you?" Shuguri steps forward and looks him over, sniffing him curiously her tail twitching from side to side.

"I am a hybrid between Vulcan and Human." Spock moves his body away from her touches skillfully.

"Ooo. I love hybrids. Such interesting things. My species is made up entirely of them." Walking around him she continues to sniff. "We have one Brood Mother per hive. A god queen hovers over them all.. We must keep our gene pools fresh by mating with other races... Consensually of course, my species detests.. Ah.. as you say forcing sexual feeding via violence." 

"Succubare also have the distinct ability to change forms to aid in the mating process. I shall demonstrate." Varn closes his eyes, the human skin warps and turns from a light pink undertone to green. The ears on the sides of his head morphing to a sharp point. The shaggy white mane atop his head, straightening un-naturally and becoming a shiny black. 

"We copy species we see, to better integrate in order to collect sperm and egg samples. Although our Brood Mother requested we keep most of our natural features for your discretion during this visit. She did not wish for us to be confused for your normal human crew." Varn looks at me and smiles. An red hot bubbling sensation trickles up the back of my head, Gasping I look over to him, his face stone cold. Is Spock becoming... jealous?

"I look forward to meeting your God Queen." Jim smiles and claps his hands. "I believe that finishes the tour of the enterprise for now. If you don't have any more questions, I shall escort you back to the teleporter room so you may return to your God Queen. Myself and some of my associates will beam down in one hours time for her feast." Jim slowly leads them out of the room. The moment the door closes Uhura sighs and fans herself.

"Lord have mercy.. The man was hot.. Tonight's dinner is gonna be a ride." She snickers and returns to her duty's, waiting for beta shift to swap over.

Spock and I both dress in thick bathrobes, completely nude underneath.. Apparently he chose to tell me now of all times that being clothed in front of there God Queen is an offense punishable by death.. only her mates may be clothed.. No wonder Spock didn't want me to go.. Jeez. I can't blame him now.

Standing next to Spock on the transporter pad, Kirk, Bones and Uhura walk in wearing similar bathrobes. "A-Alright everyone you may disrobe." The poor transporter tech blushes as everyone including myself disrobes. Keeping my eyes upwards I sigh out shakily.

"Energize." With a shimmer of light the brightness of the ship is changed with an ambient darkness. Spock holds my hand gently, A Succubare comes around a corner holding a flaming candle. 

"Follow." Turning away she walks down the corridor, everyone follows closely. This place is giving me a gothic castle type vibes.. Like if castlevania was real heh.. this is it..

A brightness up ahead alerts me, holding onto Spock we walk into a large open room. "James Kirk and others. Well met" A woman with overly large breasts sits atop a throne made of bones of what I assume is animals. Long flowing black hair drapes across her shoulder. Tattered and torn wings twitch behind her. Crossing her scaled legs with a smile on her face, tossing them across the side of her throne. Various humanoid looking creatures lay at the Queen's feet, laying nude atop each other in a writhing mass of flesh and limbs. Most likely having an orgy.. Blushing softly at the sight I avert my eyes.

Several male Succubi stand by holding various spear like weapons adorned with small skull engraving's, wearing black obsidian stone like armor that shines in the ambient lighting. They stand guard watching our every move. "Well met God Queen." Kirk bows low, the Queen smiles showing off her sharp fang like teeth. Staring blatantly at his penis.. Ew..

"Come. Sit down, you are guests in my court. We shall discuss matters of state and trade after our feast. I have had food fit for your consumption made. Most of our lovers eat this while we eat them." The queen snickers softly. The away team walk further into the room and sits down at a long stone table, Spock sits closely to me holding my hand underneath the table. He's so lucky he conceals his genitals inside him.. 

Varn and Shuguri enter the room, smiles on there faces. "Well met mother." Varn bows his wings twitching in greeting and looks across the room his eyes zeroing in on me. A devilish smile as he looks at my bare chest. Spock grips the edge of the table, the stone cracking slightly under his grip.

"Well met children. Sit, the feast shall begin soon." The two Succubi heirs sit down. Varn sits across from me and Shuguri from Kirk and Bones. The Queen stands and steps over her orgy pile. A large dragonoid tail dragging behind her. Sitting at the head of the table on a similar looking throne made of stone she snaps her fingers. A group of nude humanoids walk into the room holding stone covered trays. They set them down in front of each of us with meek smiles. "Once you have eaten your fill, we shall eat ours. With your consent. Then we shall discuss."

"I consent, who else?" Jim smirks eyeing up the queen with a flirtatious gaze. Bones grumbles and keeps his hand lowered. Uhura raises her hand, several others do except me and Spock. Varn sees this and frowns.

"Wonderous. Please eat." The queen licks her lips. Lifting the stone dome covering off my plate I see a very odd looking meal. It looks almost like a chicken..? But with a rabbits head?.. Weird. Not quite making heads or tails of it I grab my scanner and do a quick sweep. With a soft ding the data comes back, all clear I grab what I assume is a fork and dig in.

"What you are consuming is, Seduvah. Its meat contains an arousing agent for our lovers. It gets you.. eager. Worry not the arousal is fully containable. My species can consume ambient arousal if we cannot mate with others. Which is what we are going to do tonight."

"That's fascinating I never knew such eating styles existed." Spock opens his dish, various odd looking vegetables lay on his plate.

"Worry not Mr. Vulcan. Everything on your plate is of the vegetable variety. I had a Vulcan lover once upon a time, he taught me many a thing." She smiles fondly before breathing deeply, rolling her eyes in the back of her head. Releasing a soft shuddering breath.

"I thank you for considering my dietary needs God Queen." Spock bows his head in thanks and begins to eat. Varn watches me slide food onto my mouth, his eyes locked onto my lips.

"Your culture is fascinating God Queen, my species is very conservative. Sex is not so openly displayed or talked about." Chewing the Rabicken I've named it.. 

"Ahh you are.. Alex yes, my son has grown fond of you.. Truth be told my kind didn't always consume sexual energy. We used to be similar to your kind, we ate the food the land gave us.. But one year all our crops died and the animals perished or fled. Our god's abandoned us. We seeked a new form of sustenance in that dire time.. My fore mother's began to canabalize themselves.. That's when an alien species arrived. One of them.. forcibly mated with one of my great grandmothers against her will. His seed tainted her very soul, allowing her to stay alive via consuming the sexual desires of others.." Setting down my fork I look at her with a sad expression.

"I'm so sorry that's horrible.. Did you find out what species it was?" Wiping my mouth clean with a small linen cloth.

"It was such a long time ago, all information pertaining them has gone with the dust.." Looking around I notice everyone is squirming in there seats. All the Succubi in the room breath deep and sigh with content. Clearing my throat I continue to eat blocking out all the noise. 

-A few awkward minutes later-

"That meal was delicious God Queen, we truely thank you for your hospitality." Jim bows his head.

"It is of no issue. Shall we begin our talks?" Jim nods the Queen claps her hands gaining the Succubus's attention. They all leave the room with haste. Smirking she leans back in her seat.

"Your federation has requested we speak of trade terms. I have the ore you require but my kind need lovers."

"Indeed. The federation are willing to build a.. resort like place on this planet. You know of Risa yes?" The Queen nods slowly.

"We are willing to accept your race into the Federation and give you your lovers. But enslavement is against our code, so we thought of th next best thing, a resort where creatures from all spans of life will come to relax and have sex. I even have plans for a brothel for your citizens to use as a means of sustinance."

The Queen claps her hands with a smile. "I accept Kirk. Food is all my kind require. It is a deal." The Queen smiles her fang like teeth dripping with spit. Grabbing an ink and quill, she begins to sign a document before sliding it to Jim. Grabbing the quill he quickly reads it over, nodding to himself he signs with a smile. 

"Welcome to the Federation, I'm afraide and my crew must return to the enterprise. But we shall remain in orbit for three days, some other shall beam down and spend there shore leave here if they choose if this is agreeable?" The Queen nods crossing her legs.

Jim grabs his communicator and gathers everyone up, standing close were all beamed back up. Quickly grabbing my robe I sigh with relief. "Mr. Spock send me your report by 0800 hours if you please. I'll see you all tomorrow, goodnight." Jim waves exiting the room quickly. Can't really blame him I'm absolutely exhausted... Time to go lay down and pass out...


	22. Veeabeu Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, one of my pets died and I've been having a hard time.

After the odd encounter with the Succubi people, we're finally headed to a nearby starbase to re-supply before heading off further into the unknown. The soft sounds of metal clangs echo around the small space, holding my bag close to my chest as the airlock closes to clean us of contaminants. The large airlock to the star base opens with a hiss after a few moments, stepping inside Spock following closely behind I look around in awe. This place looks so much more unique then any official federation starbase's. 

Several hundred aliens of different shapes an appearances walk and slide around, some even hovering. Something vibrant catches my eye, an... Anime sign..? In the middle of space? "Asha what's that?" Pointing to the colorful advertisement, Spock looks at it then back to me. "It is advertising an establishment that sells novels. Would you like to see it?"

"Yea, I'm... very curious... Its like something I have in my dimension. Its a type of animation/art style called Anime. It was made in japan.." Walking through the base siding in-between people following the signs, my growing belly becoming very hard to deal with.

Standing outside I stare at a bright pink neon sign hanging above it's doors. Depicting an female alien anime girl wearing a magical girl outfit.. Quickly stepping inside I look at the counter and gasp. I'm in heaven.

"O'vaio! Welcome to K'vaii books. How may I help you today?" A humanoid looking woman with cat ears and a tail stares at me. The ears flicking and moving about, her tail swaying back and fourth. "Spock.. I never wanna leave"

"I do not-" 

"Spock I've died and gone to Weeb heaven.." Walking further inside I look around finding my favorite section.. Isekai. Which is funny since I'm practically living one. 

Browsing the various manga and light novels, my heart swells with joy. "Excuse me? Miss? Where are all these from?"

"All the books you see here are from my home planet. Veeabeau." The feline smiles wide showing off pointed teeth.

"There are more people like you!" Covering my mouth with a smile on my face.

"Spock I know our next vacation planet." Grabbing his sleeve giddy as I can be.

"Ashayam you must calm yourself. You are getting overly excited." Gently placing one of his hands on my stomach.

"I was not aware humans knew of Veeabeau novels. You are a fan yes?"

"Fan is an understatement... I may or may not have spent over 200 earth dollars for an entire collection of manga... Only to then buy all the light novels and get the Anime on dvd.." Clearing my throat looking away slightly ashamed.

"Oh! That is wonderful. My species never knew of any others that enjoyed our writings."

"Do you... By any chance.. have a manga about a human or whomever what plays a video game on the last day only to then get transferred to an alternate reality where he is his lich character..?" Holding my chin I look at her quizicly.

"Hmm.. Let me search yes?" The cat lady walks over to a console and begins to type, her claws retracting.

"Yes we have that! It is called 'Emperor'. The main antagonist is not a human however. He is a Vox'ii. Which is my race."

"Can you show me the cover?" The Vox'ii nods stepping away from her counter, walking through the shelves of books she plucks one out of the line handing it to me.

"Fuckin Overlord. I would like to buy the entire series please." Smiling the Vox'ii nods happily, her tail swaying side to side. Setting the book back on the shelf she walks into the back of the store. Returning with a large box wrapped in protective film. "This is the complete series. Is there anything else you would like?"

After describing manga after manga to her I've accumulated 2 billion Mya's worth of goods. Which isn't a lot in federation money.. About three complete series of books costs about two dollars, I could cry I'm so happy. I've gotten Konosubnya (Konosuba), Emperor (overlord). That time I got rebirthed as a ooze. (That time I got reincarnated as a slime.) and my favorite. "So I'm a Hexpar. So what?" (So I'm a spider, so what?). I was plucked from my world before I could watch episode seven of the anime. This knockoff version will have it suffice..

"I shall have this beamed to your ship." The feline smiles and loads them on a cart, Spock writes down the appropriate information handing a slip of paper to her. 

Exiting the store Spock on my arm we wander about. Walking into a baby cloth shop Spock shakes his head saying 'i will create clothing for our child.'. Sure like he has time to knit. Rolling my eyes inside my head he peers down at me.

Exiting the store I jump into someone. "Oof- Sorry bout.- lass hey!" Scotty smiles as he steps back.

"Oh hey Scotty, why are you headed into an infant supply store?"

"Heh.. wanted to get something for your little one." Giggling softly I look at Scotty and smile.

"Well I'll leave you too it then. Me and Spock were just about to head back." Spock looks down and stares at Scotty. Sighing internally I look at him shaking my head. Spocks eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he looks away... Still over protective of me..

"I'll see ya back on the ship, we still on for the dragon game ya?"

"Yup, tonight's just shopping in afraid. Your gonna have to visit the queen at some point." Scotty nods scratching his chin in thought. 

"Well I got some work to do, so I'm gonna have to be on my pad. Sorry bout that, no rest for the wicked as they say." Scotty smiles before saying goodbye and going inside the store.

Spock and I both return to the ship, voting to stay inside our cabin for some additional rest. Spock opting to do paperwork and meditate. I sit on the bed and read my new manga novels, a giant stack sitting in the corner of the room. 

After reading the second novel my eyes slowly drift, catching myself only to then fall to my side asleep.

Groaning loudly I sit up in bed, stretching out hearing my back pop.

"My lady, did you sleep well?" Opening my eyes I look to the sound of the voice in alarm. A man in a red pinstripe suit kneels at the edge of my bed. A pair of glasses sits on his nose, black slicked back hair shows All of his features. A large silver tail sways behind him in happiness.

"What.." Squinting at him tying to compensate for my lack of vision. "D..Demiurge?" Rubbing my eyes not believing what I'm seeing.

"You are correct my lady. Allow me to retrieve your spectacles." Spock moves beside me, awoken by the noise. Seeing Demiurge his eyes widen, leaning closer to me his arm goes under the mattress grabbing his hidden phaser.

Demiurge leans down and hands me my glasses, sliding them on I stare at him with disbelief. Spock quickly aims his phaser at him. "Step away." Demiurges eyes widen a fraction as he steps away slowly, holding his hands up. Quickly opening my bedside drawer I grab Spocks communicator handing it to him.

"Spock to security. There is an intruder in my quarters." Demiurge sighs, his tail swiping and smacking the phaser out of Spocks hand. Wincing at the pain Spock keels over and faints onto the bed.

"SPOCK!"

"Your mate is alright my lady, my poison merely rendered him unconscious." Demiurge grabs the communicator clearing his throat. "False alarm. Veta omega delta." Demiurge speaks in Spocks voice.

"Understood Mr. Spock."

"I'm terribly sorry for inconvenienceing you my lady." Demiurge kneels down bowing his head.

"H-how are you..."

"Real?" Demiurge smirks devilishly. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that."

"I don't want you here, your just a character in a goddamn manga!" Attempting to snap Demiurge grabs my hands within a blink holding them tight in his iron grip.

"I'm afraid your stuck with me for a while. I would rather die myself then harm you or your compatriots. You are a supreme being after all, I am a mere servant for you to use." Demiurge slowly releases my grip.

"Can't I have a normal day for once.." Sighing softly pinching the bridge of my nose. Already having an inkling of what's going on. 

Standing up I walk over to my dresser to grab my clothes so I can change in the bathroom only for Demiurge to beat me to it. Grabbing my clothes from me he attempts to dress me. "No no no. I can do it myself." Demiurge nods and hands my clothes to me stepping away. Shaking my head I walk into the bathroom and lock the door, quickly dripping them and running over to Jim's room.

"Jim! Jim!!" Shaking him awake he gasps for breath and looks around.

"What in the- Alex what are you-?"

"Jim call security there's some thing in my room- he looks like one of the characters from my manga." His face turns from sleepy to serious, grabbing his communicator.

"Kirk to security."

"Yes sir?"

"There is an intruder inside Mr. Spocks quarters, go there immediately." 

"Uh.. Aye sir." 

"Alex you stay here." Sitting down on his bed I rub my bulging belly.

After a few minutes the door to the bathroom swishes open, my eyes widen looking at Jim.

"My lady.. You needn't call for those bipedal sheep.. I am sufficient to protect you.."

"Y-you killed them?"

"I rendered them unconcious. I am aware of your.. like of them. You would only be angered if I harmed them."

"Who the hell are you?!" Jim aims his phaser at him.

"I am Demiurge, Creator of the blazing inferno. Also known ad Jaldabaoth the demon emperor." Demiurge bows with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"How did you get on my ship!" Holding my fingers in a snapping position.

"Answer him!"

Demiurge sighs. "I told my comrades this was a terrible idea with a Q on board.. But no they never listen to me..." Demiurge sighs and drops his 'all knowing demon act.'

"I am here to gather information if you will. My species cannot interact psyhically with yours so we use forms of people our subjects know of.. in mine case she was dreaming of this character when I first interacted. I believe others on this vessel are finding it difficult to learn as well."

"Your alien?" Jim sighs and looks at him.

"Alien to you yes. To us your the aliens." 

"Fuckin knew it, just like in deep space nine." Crossing my arms with a smirk. 

Demiurge holds a finger to his temple. "It appears I'm being ordered to return post haste. On behalf of my species we apologise for any.. difficultys we provided. Thank you for being wonderful test subjects." Demiurge bows before dissapearing into nothingness.

Spock stumbles into the room holding his phaser. "C-captain.." Sliding against the door frame falling to the ground, his phaser drops from his hands.

"Shit.. Kirk to Sick bay."

"Yes captain?"

"I'm gonna need transport for some people, they have been stung by an unknown entity." Jim kneels down and curses under his breath.

"On there way Captain."

Looking at Spocks hands I notice a large swollen bright green area. Holding onto him gently, pressing my head against his. "Your gonna be fine.. I would help but.. I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Its... F..in..e.. m..c..co..y.. w..il..l.." Spock falls back asleep slumping against the frame and onto me. The doors swish open, multiple people walk in and begin to gather those inflicted with the poison. I attempt to follow only for Jim to stop me.

"Its best to let them work there magic. I'll have the doctor on duty notify you the moment Spocks better okay? You go get some rest, you need it." Looking to see Spock being carted away in a hover gourney out of my sight.

"Fine.. I'll try and rest.. Spock would say it's illogical to worry anyways.. notify me if anything happens yea?

"I'll have the doc call you. I gotta go do damage control" Jim sighs walking to his dresser, I exit through the conjoined bathroom. Laying back down in bed, attempting to regain additional sleep.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I walk into sickbay. Spock and several others lay in beds with there arms hitched to dialysis machines. "Honey.." Walking to Spocks bedside I hold his hand gently in mine.

"Are you alright? That man did not harm you?"

"Im okay, Jim briefed you on what's known right?" Spock nods slowly, I sigh rubbing my head against the crook of his neck.

"God you worried me.." 

"Worrying is illogical."

"I know.. but still."

"There all gonna be fine. It was a paralytic. Kind of like spider venom but on steroids. The only way to remove it was to filter there blood." Bones leans against a counter looking raggid.

"Fuckin aliens.."

"Tell me about it." Sipping on a coffee he looks over to me with a smile.


End file.
